40 Semanas
by Shiwla
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede cambiar tu vida en un viaje a Marsella a visitar a una amiga que acaba de tener un bebé? Hermione nunca se imaginó que su vida diera un giro de tal magnitud en el transcurso de, tan sólo, 40 semanas.
1. Prólogo

_**Fandom:** _Harry Potter.

**_Pareja:_**Draco M. / Hermione G.

_**Disclaimer:** _Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

La primera sensación que tuvo al despertar gracias a un molesto rayo de sol que incidía directamente sobre sus párpados cerrados fue como si tuviese un disco rayado sonando a todo volumen dentro de su cráneo. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, más ásperas de lo que estaba acostumbrado, intentando volver a dormir y así aplazar la resaca unas cuantas horas.

Un tirón de las sábanas para taparse la cabeza y un giro para darle la espalda a la ventana, fueron necesarios para darse cuenta de que: a) no estaba solo en aquella cama; b) estaba totalmente desnudo; y c) estaba a punto de vomitar.

Se incorporó aún con los ojos cerrados y echó las piernas al suelo, pero no fue hasta que estuvo seguro de que el contenido de su estómago seguiría en su sitio que abrió los ojos y empezó a ubicar los distintos elementos que conformaban la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Una cama, la misma donde había dormido, y una mesita de noche de madera apolillada, una ventana por donde entraba demasiada luz con unas cortinas de un color indefinido quemado por el sol, una puerta al lado que seguramente daría a la calle y, justo al otro lado de la habitación, otra puerta semicerrada por donde se vislumbraba parte de un cuarto de baño.

Se levantó lentamente, sin molestarse por taparse absolutamente nada, y se dirigió hacía la segunda puerta, al entrar al baño sufrió una nueva arcada, acababa de decidir que el aseo personal podía esperar a llegar a casa, salvo, tal vez, algo de agua para despejarse un poco. Ante la falta de varita, abrió el grifo del lavabo intentando tocarlo lo menos posible y se agachó para echarse agua en la cara.

Conforme el agua helada iba calmando un poco el terrible dolor de cabeza, le fueron llegando algunos flashes de la noche anterior.

"– _¡Joder Zabini, me alegro de tu próxima paternidad, y que Pansy haya dejado de vomitar, pero apreciaría que me dejaras respirar aunque sea un momento – un Blaise completamente borracho y con una sonrisa bobalicona estaba abrazando a un Theodore que no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima"._

Definitivamente, lo que estaba haciendo no servía de nada, así que abrió el grifo al máximo y se contorsionó para poder meter la cabeza bajo el chorro.

"– _No le voy a poner los cuernos a nadie, menos ahora que voy a ser padre, pero es que aquella pelirroja me suena un huevo, creo que de Hogwarts._

– _Estamos en un bar muggle de Marsella, ¿qué probabilidades hay de encontrarnos a alguien del colegio?"_

Una especie de gruñido le llegó desde la habitación, se quedó quieto unos segundos bajo el chorro intentando escuchar algo más, pero su acompañante parecía seguir dormida.

"– _No... creo... que sea... bu... ena... idea... aparecernos así... de borrachos – dijo la chica entrecortadamente debido a los besos._

_La tenía agarrada por la cintura mientras repartía besos y mordiscos en su cuello, lentamente, casi con delicadeza, fue desplazando sus manos hasta abarcar el trasero de la chica y, movido por la necesidad de rozamiento de su prominente erección, le apretó las nalgas acercándola más hacia él, haciendo gemir a su acompañante."_

Cerró el grifo y se incorporó con cuidado. El espejo le devolvía una imagen bastante desmejorada de si mismo, con los ojos rojos rodeados de unas leves ojeras y la piel más pálida de lo normal. El pelo rubio, algo oscurecido por el agua se pegaba a su frente soltando gotas que surcaban su cara hasta la barbilla, desde donde se precipitaban al lavabo. Los brazos extendidos hacia abajo aferrando la pila por ambos lados.

– No es de mis mejores momentos – murmuró.

"– _Conozco un sitio no muy lejos de aquí – dijo el chico iniciando un movimiento de caderas para intensificar el roce entre ambas entrepiernas, lo que provocó que ella se aferrara a su cuello mientras gemía débilmente junto a su oído, lo que no hacía otra cosa sino encenderlo aún más – es un motel algo cutre, pero servirá – añadió mirándola a la cara, ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió"_

En ese momento se le agrandaron los ojos y dejó de respirar durante 15 segundos.

– Me cago en la...

Y olvidándose de su precario estado, se precipitó en la habitación para comprobar la identidad de su acompañante. La chica estaba echa un revoltijo de sábanas, piernas y brazos; tal como hiciera él un rato antes, se había tapado la cabeza para protegerse de la claridad del día. Cogió las sábanas suavemente, casi con reverencia, _casi como si estuviera asustado_, y las fue retirando poco a poco, dejando entrever el pelo - _no... no, no, no, no, no... no puede ser ella, joder que no -_ y más tarde, el rostro de la chica.

Poco a poco, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, fue acercando su cara a la muchacha hasta dejarlas separadas por apenas cinco centímetros, la observó largamente, como no lo había hecho en sus años de estudiante, fijándose en sus grandes ojos cerrados coronados por largas pestañas, la nariz recta, mejillas sonrosadas y labios rojos, pequeños y llenos; en ese momento parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana que, inexplicablemente para él, coleccionaba su tía Bellatrix y que tanto le llamaban la atención de pequeño.

– Es mona – reconoció finalmente para sí mismo, luego tiró más de la manta para destaparla completamente, desvió la mirada para recorrer su pálido cuerpo con los ojos, como él, también estaba desnuda, no era lo que se dice una top model, pero... – también está buena... vale, puede que sí sepa por qué me la tiré anoche... ¿Es ella de verdad?

Movido por algún tipo de estupidez secundaria a la resaca, volvió a centrar su mirada en el rostro de la mujer y empezó a pincharle con el dedo en la frente para comprobar que era de verdad y no fruto de alguna alucinación, pero sólo consiguió que arrugara el entrecejo y le apartara la mano de la frente. No contento con eso, se acercó aún más, sus narices casi rozándose y le tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano.

En esta ocasión, la falta de aire sí que consiguió despertarla, de hecho, se despertó pegando un salto y un grito que consiguió que el chico trastabillara y se cayera al suelo de culo, aún con la sábana en la mano. La muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba aceleradamente debido al susto, intentando calmarse, mirando a su acompañante como si le hubieran salido ocho cabezas más.

– ¿Malfoy? – preguntó al reconocerlo – ¿Qué coño haces en mi casa? ¿Por qué intentabas matarme? – paró un momento para mirarlo atentamente, frunció el ceño aún más – ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?!

– Lo primero, no estamos en tu casa. Tampoco estaba intentando matarte, sino despertarte.

– ¡¿En serio?! ¿Ahora se despierta a la gente intentando asfixiarla?

– No grites – la interrumpió Draco, haciendo una mueca de dolor – Créeme, intenté ser más sutil, pero duermes como una marmota. Y lo de estar desnudos...

– ¿Cómo que desnudos...? ¿En plural?

El rubio alzó una ceja y ella se miró el cuerpo, lo que provocó otro grito mientras buscaba algo con lo que taparse, y un quejido seguido de una maldición por parte de él.

– Mierda, no me lo puedo creer – se lamentó – precisamente tú, de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo me tuve en encontrar contigo en una ciudad extranjera. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche para terminar así? – preguntó ella una vez tapada con la almohada.

– Sencillo, yo me emborraché y tú te aprovechaste de mí.

– Eso no es precisamente lo que yo recuerdo – dijo entre dientes.

– Si lo recuerdas, ¿por qué coño preguntas? – dijo Malfoy mientras empezaba a vestirse – oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos esto? Nos vestimos, nos largamos cada uno a nuestro hotel e intentamos borrar de nuestra mente esta fatídica noche.

**oOo**

**_25 días más tarde..._**

Se paseaba compulsivamente por el baño de su apartamento, maldiciendo una y otra vez la tardanza del maldito cacharro, si lo hubiese hecho por el método mágico ya lo sabría seguro, pero el método muggle era mucho más discreto, y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a una entrometida periodista hurgando en su vida y sacándola a la luz.

"– _He dicho que ya voy, ¿quieres dejar de aporrear la puerta? – gritó, pero los golpes no cesaron hasta que alcanzó la llave y dejó pasar a su visitante – ¿Ginny?_

– _¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? – preguntó la pelirroja a bocajarro – a los chicos les va a dar un infarto. – paró un momento para coger aire, y aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la vestimenta de su amiga, pantalón de chándal, camiseta hiper-grande y descalza, con el pelo tan despeinado como en sus mejores tiempos de Hogwarts._

– _Oye Gin, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿me puedes decir qué quieres de una vez?_

– _¿Que qué quiero? Hoy tenías una reunión importante con tu jefe sobre la nueva ley de los derechos de los licántropos, Hermione, esa ley se presenta dentro de un mes y queríais darle los últimos detalles a la propuesta, pero no te has presentado, ni siquiera una nota... Addams ha ido al despacho de Harry para preguntarle si sabía algo de ti, pero nadie sabía nada, no respondes a las lechuzas... cuando venía hacia aquí, Ron estaba diciendo que seguro que habías muerto y tu gato se había comido el cadáver..._

– _Dile a tu hermano que deje de exagerar – comentó con fastidio._

_Ginny le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria._

– _Lo siento, ¿vale? – dijo la castaña algo abatida – pero es que últimamente estoy muy cansada, no tengo ganas de hacer nada y me paso el día durmiendo, hasta en el despacho he dado alguna cabezada. Además, creo que me he comido algo en mal estado, porque no paro de vomitar y tengo mucho calor._

– _No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?_

– _Embara... ¿qué? – gritó Hermione – Gin, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo voy a estar yo embarazada?_

– _Verás, un hombre y una mujer..._

– _¡Me sé la teoría! Sólo que es imposible, hace mucho que no... – la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada significativa._

– _¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó en Marsella? Vamos Herms, cuándo te tiene que venir la regla._

_La castaña no respondió inmediatamente, haciendo cuentas._

– _Hace dos sem... – se paró abruptamente al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pelirroja – eso no tiene nada que ver, soy muy irregular"._

– Hermione, ¿falta mucho?

– No lo sé, Ginny, haz el favor de no preguntar más.

– No entiendo por qué no hemos ido al callejón Diagon para comprar uno mágico.

– Te lo dije antes, y te lo digo ahora, bastante salgo ya en la prensa sensacionalista, ya puedo imaginarme los titulares si llegaran a enterarse de esto. Se cebarían conmigo.

– Ya... ¿Puedo entrar? – el pomo de la puerta se movió en ademán de abrirse, pero Hermione fue más rápida y cerró la puerta justo cuando empezaba a moverse.

– ¡NO! Preferiría estar a solas, en cuanto lo sepa sald...

En ese preciso momento, la pantalla digital del test de embarazo se llenó de letras, la castaña se abalanzó hacia el lavabo, sobre el que descansaba el aparatito, y lo cogió con las manos temblorosas.

– ¡Mierda!

**Embarazada.**

**6-7 sem.**

* * *

Sep, aquí estoy después de dos años sin hacer _mutir por el foro _y con una nueva historia en vez de continuar las que ya tengo... no tengo nombre realmente desagradable para criticarme. Lo he explicado en una nota en mi perfil, así que no voy a repetirme otra vez.

Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, como algunos habrán adivinado, el título 40 semanas es por el tiempo que dura un embarazo, es un intento de humor con el que espero que disfruteis, no creo que sea muy largo, alrededor de 10 capítulos más o menos.

En fin, qué os ha parecido? Merezco Reviews?

Besos y abrazos de la intermitentemente desaparecida, Shiwla XD

**24/Mayo/2013:**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de una metedura de pata gorda, en un principio, puse que Hermione estaba embarazada de 4-5 semanas, yo me quería referir al tiempo que hacía desde que se acostó con Malfoy, hoy repasándolo, me he dado cuenta del fallo, porque el embarazo empieza a contar desde la fecha de la última regla, y no desde la fecundación, que es aproximadamente 14 días después. En fin, ya está arreglado y pido perdón por la confusión.**


	2. Capítulo 1 La noticia

**_Fandom_: **Harry Potter.

_**Pareja**: _Draco M. / Hermione G.

**_Disclaimer_: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**1. La noticia**_

La escena que se desarrollaba en el salón oeste de la mansión Malfoy era, cuanto menos, curiosa. No por la identidad de uno de los protagonistas, que también, sino por el contenido de la conversación.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón junto al sofá, donde se sentaba Hermione Granger, echado hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas y cara de shock: los ojos abiertos, una ceja levantada, sin respiración y boqueando mientras buscaba algo que decir, cualquier cosa. Justo la cara que se le habría quedado si hubiese visto a su elegante madre despeinada, con una camiseta promocional de 'Sortilegios Weasley', un pantalón de deporte y unos tenis algo desgastados por el uso... justo como iba la chica en ese momento, que lo miraba seria, esperando algún tipo de reacción del rubio desde hacía más de diez minutos.

Pero... ¿cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Para responder a esa pregunta, debemos retroceder un poco en el tiempo.

_**39 horas antes...**_

– _Hermione, ¿anda todo bien? – preguntó una preocupada Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta – si sigues sin contestarme entraré romperé y al diabloc con la intimidad._

_Esperó durante otros diez minutos algún sonido que le indicara lo que su amiga estaba haciendo allí dentro. Justo cuando se apartaba un poco de la puerta y cogía la varita para echarla abajo, ésta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione pálida como una muerta que sostenía en una de sus manos un pequeño artilugio alargado. Se lo arrebató de un tirón y lo miró ansiosa, imaginando de antemano el resultado._

_**Embarazada.**_

_**6-7 sem.**_

– _¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Te acostaste con Malfoy de verdad! – dijo mirando la prueba de embarazo y empezó a reírse tontamente._

– _Necesito un whisky de fuego – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al armario donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas._

_Ginny necesitó tres segundos para reaccionar a lo que su amiga le había dicho y dejar de reir, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la agarró del brazo._

– _Nada de alcohol, – le prohibió Ginny quitándole la botella y devolviéndola a su lugar – tú y yo vamos a tener una laaaarga conversación ven, siéntate aquí, yo voy a hacerte una tila – añadió mientras dirigía a su amiga como si fuera un muñeco – mejor un té negro bien cargado._

_La chica comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones y armarios de la cocina buscando las cosas que le harían falta y echándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando a la otra muchacha, que estaba completamente quieta en el sitio donde la había dejado con la mirada perdida. Le esperaba una noche larga, sería mejor avisar a Harry y aplazar la salida para otro día. Dejando la tetera ya lista en la mesa junto a Hermione y sirviendo dos vasos, se dirigió al despacho de su amiga a buscar un pergamino y una pluma._

– _¿Te importa si le envío un mensaje a Harry? Habíamos quedado pero creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro momento – miró a la castaña, pero ésta no hizo ademán de haberla escuchado siquiera, seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio._

_No fue hasta mucho después, ya bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Hermione dio señales de haber vuelto a la Tierra, la pelirroja apagó la televisión y volvió su atención a su amiga, sentándose junto a ella y calentando el té, ya frío, con un movimiento de su varita._

– _He estado pensando – empezó extendiendo las manos para coger el té – mucho – añadió jugueteando con el vaso, hizo una pausa larga y miró a su amiga por primera vez desde que saliera del baño._

_Ginny esperó un momento esperando a que siguiera, pero como su compañera no añadía nada, la alentó a seguir._

– _¿Y...?_

– _Sigo pensando – continuó Hermione dando un sorbo a la taza, pero la soltó rápidamente derramando un poco del contenido en el platillo – ¡Joder, Ginny! ¡Esto está hirviendo!_

– _Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, – afirmó más que preguntó – sigues pensando y ya._

_Hermione empezó a reírse a carcajadas, preocupando a su amiga aún más y preguntándose si tendría que llevarla a San Mungo por un brote psicótico._

– _Bueno, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, ¿no? – dijo cuando finalmente al risa la dejó hablar – Y menos cuando el padre es... – volvió a reírse._

– _M-Malfoy – concluyó su amiga, haciendo que Hermione aumentara el volumen de sus risas. Cuando Hermione llegó con el día muy abanzado al hotel en que alojaban en Marsella y Hermione le dijo lo que había pasado, creyó que se lo estaba inventando para que no hiciera más preguntas. – Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, desde que viste al bebé de Luna no has parado de decir que quieres uno..._

_Hermione cayó de repente, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió allí la cabeza._

– _¡Ginny, voy a tener un mini-Malfoy! – el lamento le llegó a la aludida amortiguado – se gastará todo el dinero del mes en tinte rubio platino y gomina para el pelo, irá a Slytherin y se meterá con todos los sangre sucia, – continuó – ¡y lo convertirán en hurón!_

_Ginny acercó su silla y empezó a acariciarle la espalda en señal de apoyo, fue entonces cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza y la miró con lágrimas surcando su rostro._

– _Ginny, no tengo jaulas para hurones – lo dijo con tanta desesperanza que su amiga tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no reírse._

– _Cielo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de eso nunca, pero si llegara a suceder, te prometo que te acompañaré a comprar una jaula bonita – la consoló abrazándola._

– _¿Harías eso por mí? – Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro algo más calmada. – Eres una gran amiga, Ginebra._

– _Si vuelves a llamarme así, saldré por la puerta y nunca más sabrás de mí – la amenazó, luego de un rato de silencio, volvió a hablar – Y... ¿qué pasa con Malfoy?_

– _Hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿por qué preguntas por él? – contestó ausente, jugueteando con la taza._

_Ginny suspiró y le cogió la cara con ambas manos para que la mirara a los ojos._

– _Cariño, sé que estás pasando un momento... – dudó un momento – difícil. Y raro. Pero tienes que centrarte, ¿vale? A ver, ahora vas a dormir, yo me quedo aquí contigo, tranquila – añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de pánico de su amiga – mañana, después de dormir bien, vamos a tomar un buen desayuno, después iremos a San Mungo a que te vea un medimago._

_Hermione iba asintiendo cada vez que Ginny se paraba tras dar una orden._

– _Y por último, _tú solita_, vas_ _a ir a Malfoy Manor a contarle al increíble hurón botador que va a ser papá._

– _¡¿QUÉ?! – se envaró y soltó la taza violentamente – ¡No, ni hablar! – gritó apuntando a la otra muchacha con un dedo – ¡Malfoy no va a enterarse! ¡Jamás! No dejaré entrar a Malfoy de nuevo en mi vida._

– _Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso._

– _Ginny, dos cosas – la cortó Hermione – uno, _NO_ quiero a Malfoy cerca mía ni del bebé; y dos, soy hija de muggles, algo que él siempre ha despreciado, y el bebé no sería el sangre-limpia que él siempre ha querido, lo odiaría nada más saber de su existencia – añadió sin dejar que la pelirroja la cortara – no hay discusión, Malfoy va a seguir felizmente en la ignorancia y yo seguiré felizmente ignorándolo a él. Además, el bebé no tiene la culpa de tener un idiota por padre, no dejaré que influya en _mi_ hijo – continuó sin prestar atención al comentario de la pelirroja._

– _Herms, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero muchísimo, a mí también me cae mal Malfoy, pero si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo, y te advierto que eso va a ser muchísimo peor._

_La chica se resignó, mirándola largo rato con cara de odio, cuando Ginny se ponía en ese plan era mejor hacerle caso._

– _No estoy diciendo que te cases con Malfoy, ni que te enamores de él... Pero me estás obligando a ser la sensata de las dos, con el tiempo me darás la razón. Ahora a la cama._

_**oOo**_

En 1944, la Dra. Kübler-Ross describió cinco fases emocionales por las que debía pasar un individuo a la hora de enfrentarse a la muerte de un ser querido, hasta la aceptación final. Según esta psiquiatra, sólo así se conseguiría superar la pérdida y seguir adelante. La intensidad y duración de cada una de las fases, dependería del nivel afectivo que los una y de la persona.

Draco Malfoy no sabía nada de psiquiatría, tampoco de psicología, y no es que le interesara mucho el tema. De hecho, últimamente lo único que le interesaba era dilapidar la fortuna familiar que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido mantener su padre después de las multas astronómicas que tuvieron que pagar tras el juicio. Tampoco conocía a Aristipo de Cirene, pero seguía su filosofía al pie de la letra con una vida dedicada al hedonismo: fiestas exclusivas, regalos caros para sus amantes de turno... Una vida fácil.

Sin embargo, sentado en el sillón frente a Hermione Granger, en el salón oeste de su propia casa escuchando lo que había venido a decirle, la realidad lo alcanzó y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas; y, muy a su manera, también pasó por las mismas fases descritas por Klümber-Ross.

_Fase 1: Negación._

Estaba tardando en reaccionar demasiado y Hermione empezaba a preguntarse si el rubio estaba en sus cabales.

– Estás de coña, ¿verdad? – la chica bufó y lo miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente.

– Claro que sí – el rubio suspiró con alivio – resulta que estaba aburrida en mi apartamento y me dije: '¡Eh! Voy a ir a la casa de mi queridísimo amigo Draco y le voy a dar el susto de su vida' – conforme la castaña iba hablando, el chico había ido frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Granger, no tiene ni puta gracia! Deja de decir tonterías.

– ¿Tonterías? ¡Tonterías! – repitió, esta vez gritando – Me has dejado embarazada, no creo que _eso_ sea ninguna tontería.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque yo te veo exactamente igual.

– El test de embarazo tiene una fiabilidad del 98%, Malfoy – concluyó la castaña.

– ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes – dijo el rubio victorioso – sólo del 98%, el test no es seguro, pero tranquila Granger, no hay embarazo.

Hermione empezó a sentir temblar la ceja, un tic que le solía avisar que iba a explotar pronto.

– Deja de decir estupideces Malfoy, _estoy embarazada_; es más, _tú_ – recalcó – me has dejado embarazada.

– Voy a llamar al sanador de la familia, vendrá a casa en un momento y verificará si estás embarazada o no.

– ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Increíble y humillante! – protestó la castaña – no sólo tengo que soportar venir aquí, sino que ahora te tengo que convencer de que no estoy mintiendo.

20 minutos después, el sanador William Ashcot se despedía de Draco con un apretón de manos.

– El embarazo marcha perfectamente y la madre tiene una salud de hierro. Enhorabuena, señor Malfoy.

El chico se limitó a acompañarlo hasta la chimenea. No fue hasta que la última llama verde se extinguió, que volvió al salón donde estaba Granger terminando de vestirse.

_Fase 2: Ira._

– ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – le recriminó furioso.

– Perdona, ¡¿qué?! – Hermione lo miró con las cejas levantadas y los brazos en jarras – Es que creo haberte oído decir que _todo esto es culpa mía_ cuando en esto ambos tenemos exactamente la misma responsabilidad.

– ¡No! – la rebatió – ¡No! ¡No tenemos la misma responsabilidad! Tú me emborrachaste y me sedujiste, me arrastraste hasta ese motel de mala muerte y me cabalgaste durante toda la noche mientras yo estaba medio inconsciente.

– ¡¿Medio inconsciente?! Pues te movías con bastante ímpetu para estar _medio inconsciente_ – le recriminó.

Si Draco Malfoy hubiese estado en ese momento en sus cinco sentidos, se habría recreado en el sonrojo que tiñó la cara de la castaña cuando dijo aquello, tal vez incluso habría aprovechado la oportunidad que le había dado la chica para reafirmar su virilidad; sin embargo estaba demasiado ofuscado intentando... no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia aquella situación.

– ¡NO. QUIERO. A ESE. NIÑO! – gritó las palabras una a una para darle mayor fuerza a la declaración.

– Genial – dijo Hermione sin ninguna inflexión en la voz.

_Fase 3: Negociación._

– ¡Ajá! Ya sé lo que quieres, sacarme dinero – la chica se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó – claaaaro, ¡cómo no lo he visto antes! Llevas patéticamente enamorada de la comadreja desde el colegio, eres su amante, pero cuando fuiste a darle la feliz noticia, te dijo que no quería saber nada del tema porque eso rompería su matrimonio con... ¿cómo se llamaba? Era la mayor cotilla que haya pisado Hogwarts, bueno, da igual – Hermione lo miraba con cara de incredulidad – El caso es, que en un arranque de ira decidiste encasquetarme a mí el muerto, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro, primero, te asegurarías una buena manutención para el crío, y segundo, te vengarías de la comadreja haciendo que a su hijo lo cuidara alguien a quien odia.

– ¿Te paras a pensar en la de tonterías que dices a lo largo del día? – Hermione comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida, del salón y de la mansión. Ella no tenía interés en que Malfoy aceptara su paternidad, es más, a ella le convenía que no la aceptara, así no tendría que verlo nunca más.

Había ido a verlo porque Ginny había estado insistiendo hasta que ella se dio por vencida, le había hecho caso y había pasado las dos peores horas que podía recordar en mucho tiempo, incluyendo una revisión del sanador de la familia para verificar su palabra. Era más, muchísimo más, de lo que había estado dispuesta a permitir.

Muy bien, misión cumplida, Malfoy estaba informado de sobra y ella podía volver a la tranquilidad de su apartamento y echarse un obliviate, con suerte olvidaría que Draco Malfoy, más conocido como el magnífico hurón botador, era el padre de su futuro hijo.

Sin embargo, su salida se vio interrumpida por una mano que la cogía del brazo instándola a darse la vuelta.

– Granger, espera.

La chica lo miró esperando una explicación por parte del rubio, pero al ver que no se decidía a hablar, empezó a impacientarse.

– Malfoy – dijo, comenzando a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

– Yo... ¿estás...? ¿Estás completamente segura de que es mío?

– En realidad hay siete posibles padres más, pero tú me has parecido el más adecuado para criar a un niño.

– Noto cierto tono irónico en esa frase – el chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Tú crees? Porque es cierto, suelo practicar sexo sin protección con todo aquel que se me insinúe, es más...

– Ya vale, Granger, el sarcasmo no te va – la cortó Draco dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia el sofá, ignorando los débiles esfuerzos de la chica por soltarse de su agarre.

Volvieron a sentarse, en las mismas posiciones que al comienzo de la entrevista, el rubio se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos cada poco, intentando encontrar una solución. No quería tener hijos, al menos no por ahora, y se había cuidado de protegerse cuando desfogaba su lívido... o al menos hasta esa fatídica noche en Marsella. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero ahora que Granger estaba allí... no recordaba haber usado protección, ni muggle, ni mágica... _'¡Mierda!'_

– Yo... tú... verás, en este momento no me veo capacitado para cuidar un bebé.

Hermione suspiró, cansada ya de eso, tan sólo quería irse a su apartamento, meterse en la cama y dormir 24 horas seguidas.

– Por increíble que parezca, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

– Pero el niño será un Malfoy.

La mujer se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, buscando una postura más cómoda, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

– Sé que crees que te explicas bien, pero _no _lo haces. ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

– No _puedo_ desentenderme de él, pero _quiero_ desentenderme de él, Granger ¿entiendes la diferencia?

El silencio reinó de nuevo durante varios minutos.

– Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, Malfoy. Ahora me vuelvo a casa, estoy realmente cansada.

Draco se quedó mirando el asiento vacío que ella ocupara antes durante unos segundos. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, Hermione acababa de salir y si él quisiera podría hacer como si esa mañana no hubiese existido.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, se encontró con sus padres en la puerta del salón, mirándolo seriamente.

– Ya que no eres capaz de mantener la bragueta cerrada, esperaba que por lo menos usaras protección – dijo Lucius mirándolo desapasionadamente, luego se giró hacia su mujer con impotencia –. Yo... encárgate tú, por favor, te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

Draco vio cómo su padre hacía amago de darle un beso en la sien a su madre, pero se quedó en el intento, a cambio, se marchó del salón.

– ¿Crees que esté muy enfadado? – le preguntó a la mujer, pero Narcisa se limitó a mirarlo inquisidoramente con los brazos cruzados.

– Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, hijo.

_Fase 4: Depresión._

– Vamos Draco, dinos de una vez por qué estamos aquí, porque a Pansy no le ha hecho ni puta gracia esta salida – insistió Blaise por cuarta vez.

– ¿En serio le has contado a tu mujer, _embarazadísima,_ que íbamos a ir a un club de streeptis? – se burló Theo llevándose el vaso de vodka a los labios.

– Soy un bocazas, ¿vale? Se me escapó, ella maneja muy bien eso del chantaje emocional y terminé contándole todo. Así que, Draco, ¿no tenías algo importante que decirnos? Quiero saberlo, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pero el rubio estaba demasiado ocupado con una camarera en el regazo a la que estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla. Blaise se levantó de la silla pegando un manotazo en la mesa y Theo, viendo la que se avecinaba, agarró a la chica del brazo separándola de Draco.

– Oye preciosa, ¿por qué no haces tu trabajo y me rellenas esto? – le preguntó agitando el vaso vacío frente la cara de la camarera, ignorando la mirada de reproche de ésta.

La chica se fue y Blaise volvió a sentarse.

– So... unos aguafieshtas – el aspecto de Draco era francamente mejorable, con la ropa mal puesta y el pelo despeinado.

– Estás completamente borracho.

– Esho, mi güen amigo Blaise – hizo una pausa, intentando coordinar las ideas para formar una frase, la camarera de antes volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa y se dio media vuelta para seguir atendiendo mesas – esh podque llevo siete horas celebrando la güena nueva – añadió blandiendo su vaso casi vacío como si fuese una bandera – yoooo... voy a ser padre.

En ese preciso momento Theo, que estaba bebiendo un trago de su vaso tan tranquilo, se atragantó y escupió la mayor parte del buche sobre la persona que tenía enfrente, que no era otro que Blaise, pero éste estaba tan impactado mirando al rubio que no se dio cuenta de nada.

– ¿Tú? ¿Padre? – consiguió decir Theo una vez repuesto del ataque de tos – Estás de coña, ¿verdad? – añadió – ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

– Esho fue exac- tamente lo que le dije a Granger cu- ando vino a verme eshta mañana.

– ¡¿Granger?! – gritó Blaise.

– ¿Dónde? – preguntó asustado.

– Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi casa y nos cuentes más tranquilamente – propuso Theodore.

Hicieron falta dos cafeteras para quitarle la borrachera a Malfoy, pero finalmente, éste les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido ese día, la visita de Granger por la mañana, la visita del medimago para confirmarlo, lo que le había dicho a ella...

– Y lo peor vino después de mano de mi queridísima madre – concluyó Draco sentado en el sofá frente la chimenea, sus amigos de pie apoyados en ella, mirándolo – me dio un sermón sobre lo irresponsable que había sido y sobre lo irresponsable que estaba siendo, que un hombre de verdad se haría cargo de la situación.

– ¿Hacerse cargo de la situación? – preguntó Theodore intentando disimular una sonrisa – Te refieres a la manutención y todo eso, ¿no?

– Me refiero a casarme con ella – el chico apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos – mi madre quiere que _me case_, que_ yo _me case, y no con cualquiera, noooo... que yo me case _con Granger_.

Los otros dos no pudieron aguantarse más y estallaron en carcajadas.

– Sois unos cabrones – los insultó el afectado mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados – no os volveré a contar nunca nada.

– Admítelo tío – consiguió articular Blaise – si alguno de nosotros estuviera en tu lugar tú harías lo mismo.

Draco hizo una mueca, no queriendo admitir que su amigo tenía razón.

– No quiero ser... _eso_ – una vez pasaba la borrachera, la palabra padre se había convertido en una palabra tabú – y tampoco quiero casarme...

…

Después de muchas bromas, tanto Theodore como Blaise, viendo el estado anímico del rubio, intentaron animarlo, esta vez de verdad. Blaise incluso le dio un discurso sobre las delicias de ser padre, Theo no era tan positivo como el moreno, pero intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

Sin embargo, nada de eso dio resultado, cuando llegó a su casa estaba tan o más frustrado de lo que había estado cuando salió a emborracharse, no ayudó el que su madre lo estuviera esperando y le dirigiera una mirada de reproche al verlo.

Como todo lo irremediable en esta vida, se terminaría haciendo a la idea. Es posible que en algunos días fuera a ver a Granger y le reclamara derechos sobre su descendencia. Incluso, siendo realmente positivos, en un futuro lejano, le llegara a hacer ilusión tener un bebé. Pero para llegar a la quinta fase, la aceptación, aún hacía falta tiempo.

* * *

Bien, aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Me he portado bien, a que sí? Sólo 6 días desde que subí el prólogo. Voy a intentar subir a una velocidad de dos veces al mes (cada 15 días), esto ha sido un regalo por haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida, la verdad es que tengo ya muchas escenas escritas, me falta unirlas para que tengan sentido.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios (al fin y al cabo son los que hacen que me ponga delante del porcesador de texto durante horas para estrujarme la cabeza y salgan ideas), alertas y favoritos.

Besos a todos.


	3. Capítulo 2 Los puntos sobre las íes

**Fandom:**Harry Potter.

_**Pareja: **_Draco M. / Hermione G.

**Disclaimer:**Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**2. Los puntos sobre las íes**_

_**Tarde del Sábado**_

Narcisa Black, al igual que Draco, había sido criada en el seno de una familia de valores _discutibles_, siglos de endogamia para mantener la 'pureza de la sangre' habían dado como resultado una serie de familias en las que la locura afectaba a buena parte de sus miembros, todo ello unido al lavado de cerebro al que eran sometidos desde pequeños, había generado una serie de personas de perfil psicopático que odiaban a los muggles y todo lo que proviniera de ellos; ella nunca había llegado al nivel de odio y locura de su hermana Bellatrix, pero más tarde, cuando se casó con Lucius Malfoy, esos valores se vieron reforzados.

Sin embargo, Narcisa, sólo fue leal a su familia, y cuando Voldemort obligó a Draco a tatuarse la marca tenebrosa, descubrió que la pureza de sangre le daba exactamente igual si ello conllevaba el poner en peligro de muerte a su propio hijo. Con ese gesto, Voldemort se ganó otra enemiga, sólo que ella fue más sutil y no se opuso a él directamente, si no que esperó el momento oportuno para darle la espalda, ayudando a encubrir a Harry.

La postguerra fue una época difícil, Lucius fue condenado directamente a Azkabán, ya que aún debía terminar su condena por el asalto al Ministerio de Magia dos años atrás y a la espera de juicio por los nuevos cargos tras su huída; afortunadamente, Draco se salvó gracias a la oportuna intervención de Potter y Granger, que hablaron en su favor.

Ella no tuvo tanta suerte, y aunque Potter también declaró a su favor, terminó pasando una temporada en Azkabán. En ese tiempo le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre su vida. Nunca había sido una madre cariñosa, no es que no quisiera a su hijo, todo lo contrario, pero cuando Draco nació, Lucius pensó que había que criarlo tal como habían hecho con ellos sus padres. Ella había no se lo había discutido.

El primer abrazo que le había dado a Draco fue el día que le tatuaron la marca tenebrosa; cuando ya todos se habían ido de su casa, se acercó a su hijo – que se había quedado quieto en el mismo sitio donde se había convertido en mortífago y no dejaba de mirar su antebrazo – y con manos temblorosas lo arropó en su regazo y le pidió perdón mientras escuchaba los sollozos y sentía el cuerpo tembloroso de su hijo, que había empezado a llorar en cuanto sintió los brazos rodeándole.

El primer beso fue en la batalla final, cuando lo encontró vagando por un pasillo del castillo como si fuera un zombi.

En el año que estuvo en la cárcel le dio tiempo a pensar mucho, muchísimo, y cuando salió, se reconoció a sí misma que odiaba un poco a sus padres por haberle inculcado la preocupación por las apariencias y la importancia del poder y el dinero – _'Poder y dinero, siempre van de la mano_' decía Cygnus Black II – y dejar en un segundo plano el amor por su familia y la importancia de pelear por ser feliz; eso lo había aprendido a base de golpes. También envidió un poco a su hermana Andrómeda, por haber tenido el valor de escapar de ese círculo vicioso.

Cuando volvió a Malfoy Manor, el corazón se le encogió un poco más, Draco había ido a recogerla al Ministerio, la había recibido con una sonrisa, un beso y un abrazo. Estaba muy orgullosa de él, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, su pequeño acababa de terminar sus EXTASIS, con Extraordinarios en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, hasta había conseguido Supera las espectativas en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas y Aceptable en Estudios Muggles, esta última requisito impuesto por el tribunal para no ingresar en Azkabán. Pero no tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de la vida que llevaba su hijo... lo había echado todo a perder nada más salir del colegio, convirtiéndose en un juerguista que se refugiaba en el alcohol y vete tú a saber qué cosas más, para crear una especie de burbuja a su alrededor donde nada podía alcanzarlo. Creía que cuando Lucius saliera de la cárcel, tres años más tarde que ella, conseguiría que Draco se interesara por los negocios familiares, pero eso no había funcionado.

En todo ello pensaba Narcisa sentada en un sillón frente a la gran chimenea de mármol, las piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino en la mano. Intentando recuperarse de la impresión de ver llegar a Hermione Granger con la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

No es que ella se dedicara a espiar las conversaciones privadas de su hijo, pero cuando vio llegar a William Ashcot a su casa la preocupación terminó con toda norma de cortesía, así que disimuladamente, entró en la sala de música, que se comunicaba con el salón donde estaban los demás por una puerta que en ese momento estaba entreabierta y allí esperó pacientemente para enterarse de algo.

Fue un shock escuchar al sanador darle la enhorabuena a los futuros padres, ella ya tenía en mente a la próxima señora Malfoy. La hija pequeña de los Greengras, Astoria era una muchacha perfecta para Draco, culta, educada y refinada, acostumbrada a codearse con la élite de la sociedad y proveniente de una familia que, aunque era sangre-pura, no tenía relación con el lord tenebroso. Era una buena candidata y creía que podría reconducir a Draco por el buen camino, pero él no estaba por la labor de sentar cabeza.

Miró la copa que sostenía a la altura de los ojos, agitando suavemente el líquido de su interior, iba a ser abuela, _abuela_, la simple palabra le provocaba sensaciones antagónicas.

– ¡Por Merlín! Sólo tengo 48 años – se quejó en medio del silencio de la mansión.

Pero por otro lado... los bebés siempre traen alegría a las familias, y a Draco le hacía falta algo que parara en seco la vida que llevaba y que le pusiera los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo no estaba muy segura de si había hecho bien en exigirle que se casara con Hermione, había sido un impulso, reminiscencia de los días de su juventud. Y Draco no hacía nada que le impusieran últimamente.

"– _Si dejas a un mujer embarazada, te casas con ella y punto."_

Aún podía escuchar las palabras de Druella cuando se enteró de que uno de los hijos de los Rosier se había fugado después de enterarse de que su novia estaba en cinta. Sonrió. No quería parecerse a su madre, tenía que ser más sutil.

Giró la cabeza en dirección de la entrada principal al escuchar un ruido fuera de la casa. Malfoy Manor no era un lugar muy concurrido últimamente, menos a esas horas de la noche, tenía que ser Draco. Se levantó del sillón y fue con pasos lentos y elegantes hacia el hall de entrada justo cuando el rubio entraba por la puerta.

No estaba borracho, pero tenía pinta de haberse pasado el día bebiendo, totalmente despeinado, la camisa arrugada y medio abierta estaba por fuera del pantalón y estaba pálido y ojeroso. Lo miró con la mueca de asco con las que antes solía agasajar a los hijos de muggles y se giró de vuelta al salón.

Miró el reloj, que marcaban las 12 y media de la noche, apuró el resto de la copa y la puso en la mesa de café – los elfos se encargarían de ella – y se levantó rumbo a su dormitorio. Tenía que levantarse temprano para llevar a cabo todo lo que tenía planeado.

**oOo**

_**Mañana del Domingo**_

Después de la terrorífica visita a Malfoy Manor, Hermione se pasó dormitando el resto del sábado, necesitaba coger fuerzas para enfrentar a sus padres al día siguiente cuando les diera las buenas nuevas.

_'Mamá, papá, enhorabuena, vais a ser abuelos'_ – no sonaba tan mal, ¿no?

Ni siquiera hizo por abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a la nueva lechuza de Harry, Snowind, mucho menos para abrir la puerta... ya habría tiempo para escuchar los sermones de Harry y Ron, estaba segura al 99% de que Ginny les había ido con la noticia.

Esa noche casi no durmió, dando vueltas en la cama buscando una forma en la que se enfrentaría a sus progenitores. Aún estaba oscuro cuando se levantó de un tirón de la cama y se fue al baño.

– Parezco una muerta – le dijo a su reflejo, tocándose con los dedos suavemente las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Ese día se tendría que maquillar a conciencia si no quería que sus padres creyeran que no podía cuidar se sí misma y se mudaran con ella.

…

El sol ya había levantado cuando salió del bloque donde estaba su apartamento, era uno de esos días, raros en Londres, en que las nubes brillan por su ausencia; se puso unas enormes gafas de sol para protegerse de la luz y se encaminó hacia su coche, un ostentoso mercedes regalo de sus padres que sólo utilizaba para ir a verlos y mantener las apariencias con los vecinos.

Hizo diez inspiraciones profundas dándose ánimos frente a la puerta de sus padres antes de tocar el timbre.

– ¿Hermione? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas – ¿qué estás haciendo parada mirando la puerta? Otra vez se te han olvidado las llaves.

La chica se dio suavemente la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre alto de pelo castaño igual al suyo, sólo que más corto y con algunas hebras plateadas, abriendo la cancela del jardín. Su padre.

– ¡Papá! – sonrió forzadamente abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿cómo estás?

– Muy bien, pequeña – contestó devolviéndole el abrazo – Y tú, ¿cómo estás? – Hermione se tensó dentro del abrazo, gesto que notó el hombre – ¿Ocurre algo?

– Emmm... tengo noticias, pero será mejor que entremos dentro – al ver la cara de preocupación de su padre, se apresuró en añadir – No es nada grave, sólo... mmm... no es nada grave.

Frank Granger era un hombre tremendamente perspicaz, y cuando se trataba de su única hija, aún más, sabía que estaba nerviosa, lo que significaba que a ella le preocupaba la reacción de ellos... No iban a ser buenas noticias, pero prefirió esperar a entrar en casa para interrogar a Hermione.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, les recibió un olor a galletas recién hechas y la voz de Katerina Granger al compás de 'yellow submarine', cocina y música, sus dos grandes pasiones.

Katerina era una mujer de ascendencia bulgara, era guapa, realmente guapa, con unos ojos marrones grandes y rasgados, enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas, nariz pequeña y algo respingona y unos labios sonrosados y llenos; el pelo de ébano, ahora rociado de canas que cubría con tinte, y rizado, era la envidia de su hija, ya que conseguía mantenerlo siempre perfectamente, con bucles suaves que le llegaban a la cintura; alta y delgada, con unas curvas que, a sus cuarenta y cinco años, podían ser la envidia de cualquiera.

– Frank, ¿te importaría traerme una de las bandejas que hay en el mueble del salón? – preguntó asomándose por la puerta de la cocina – ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? – la saludó con una sonrisa saliendo a su encuentro para abrazarla – No esperaba tu visita tan pronto. ¡Te has cortado el pelo! – añadió cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos – Te queda muy bien, siempre te he dicho que el pelo por encima de los hombros te favorece, te enmarca la cara y, como pesa menos, el pelo se te ondula más y se te enreda menos... – suspiró – Es una lástima que no me hayas hecho caso antes.

– Ya... eso es exactamente lo que me dijo la peluquera – su madre sonrió.

– ¡Estás preciosa! Ven quiero...

– Katerina – intervino por primera vez Frank – la niña _trae noticias_, no son graves, pero me muero de curiosidad, así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos al salón y nos explica lo que sea que haya venido a decirnos.

**oOo**

_**Mañana del Sábado**_

Harry y Ron escupieron la comida a la vez.

– ¡Mierda! – masculló regañándose a sí misma.

Supuestamente iba a ser un comentario susurrado a Angelina, pero toda su _escandalosa_ familia había decidido callarse justo en ese preciso momento. Ginny miró al resto de integrantes a la mesa de _la Madriguera_, los chicos habían sido los más dramáticos, pero no por ello los únicos sorprendidos. Allí se encontraban prácticamente todos los miembros de su familia. _"¡Merlín, hasta Charlie está sorprendido!"_, y eso que era el más bohemio de la familia, su lema era '_vive como te de la gana y deja que los demás hagan lo mismo_'.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ron consiguió reaccionar más rápido.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho?! – Harry estaba escandalizado – ¡Joder, que es como mi hermana! ¡Y tú eres mi mujer! ¡Sois unas traidoras!

– Harry cariño, deja el drama – Ginny le acariciaba la mano para tranquilizarlo.

– Y, ¿cómo ha sido eso? – preguntó Molly dejando el tenedor, que llevaba suspendido más de un minuto en su mano, finalmente junto al plato con el trozo de tocino aún pinchado.

– Verás mamá, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, el hombre pone una sem...

– ¡Oh cállate, George! Tu madre ha tenido siete hijos, sabe perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebés.

– ¡Arthur! – lo regañó la aludida.

– … me obligó a prometerle que no os lo iba a contar, quería hacerlo ella – Ginny les explicaba detalladamente cómo se había enterado de la noticia a Harry y Ron, mientras el resto de su familia hacía comentarios.

– Papi, ¿tú quieres mucho a mamá? – George asintió con la boca llena, disfrutando de cómo se le habían puesto de rojas las orejas a su madre – ¿Entonces por qué no me haces un hermanito?

– Sí, eso George, ¿por qué no le haces un hermanito al pequeño Fred? – ahora fue el turno de George de ponerse rojo.

– Imagino que ahora romperás con Lav-Lav. – Ron miró con el ceño fruncido a Bill – Hombre, tendrás que hacerte cargo, ¿o te vas a desentender del niño después de dejarla embarazada? – le aclaró, haciendo que Ron se pusiera blanco.

– ¿Te has acostado con Hermione? ¿Le has puesto los cuernos a Lavender? – Harry miraba a Ron como si le hubieran salido otro par de brazos más de la cabeza.

– Y-yo, n- n- no... – balbuceaba Ron.

– Pero qué os pasa últimamente, creía que me contabais las cosas – protestó Harry.

– Hace años que no me acuesto con Hermione – la cara de Ron se iluminó cuando sus neuronas consiguieron hacer sinapsis de nuevo – ¡No puede ser mío William! – se levantó de la silla con expresión de triunfo, haciendo que Bill rompiera a reír _"verás cuando se lo cuente a Fleur"_ decía entre carcajada y carcajada. – ¡Merlín, qué susto!

– ¡Qué pena! Siempre he querido a Hermione como nuera – intervino Molly mirando con rencor a Ron – aunque aún no es tarde, tú te llevas muy bien con ella, ¿verdad Charlie?

– mmm... – asintió con la boca llena – la verdad es que Hermione está bastante buena, – comentó dibujando un burdo reloj de arena con ambas manos y llevándose una colleja de su madre – pero no sé si podré perdonarle que no haya venido a recibirme.

– Eso no es culpa suya, yo la obligué a ir a Malfoy Manor...

Ginny se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos, hizo un mueca extraña con la cara y volvió a patearse mentalmente, rogando a Merlín y Morgana porque nadie la hubiese escuchado, pero había demasiado silencio en la habitación.

– Mami... – escuchó el susurró de Fred, que fue rápidamente acallado por Angelina.

Ginny abrió los ojos para ver al resto de su familia mirándola con expresión interrogante.

– ¿Has dicho Malfoy Manor? – murmuró Harry en su oído.

Asintió lentamente mirándolo a los ojos.

– Y, ¿qué se le ha perdido a Hermione allí?

– Veréis... fuimos a Marsella, ¿os acordáis? Pues no fuimos de marcha. Malfoy estaba allí también y se puso cariñoso...

– Malfoy se puso cariñozo – la repitió – ¿Draco Malfoy?

– ¡¿A cuántos Malfoys conoces, Ronald?! – se desesperó.

**oOo**

_**Mañana del Domingo**_

Hermione intentaba arrancar un hilo que se había soltado del sillón, la vista clavada en él, intentando ignorar la mirada de sus padres, que estaban sentados en el sofá, justo al lado de ella. Había pedido un momento para organizar sus ideas antes de hablar, pero el nudo en el estómago no la dejaba emitir sonido alguno. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? Esperaba que mejor de lo que lo hizo Malfoy. La escena le recordaba demasiado a una vivida hacía demasiado poco tiempo, en una casa más lujosa y hostil, pero en definitiva, esencialmente igual.

– ¿Herms? – escuchó la voz de su madre – no es por presionar, pero nos estás asustando.

Hermione respiró hondo y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia sus padres, que la miraban ansiosos.

– Veréis... esto... – titubeó un poco antes de seguir, ¿explicarlo todo desde el principio o soltarlo a bocajarro y responder las dudas que surjan? Su padre la miró significativamente, haciéndola decidirse de una vez, desvió la vista hacia la chimenea y lo soltó – Estoy embarazada.

No se atrevía a mirar directamente a sus progenitores, demasiado nerviosa como para ver su reacción, pero el silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos, así que se armó de valor – de ese del que tanto presumían los Gryffindor – y volvió a posar sus ojos en sus padres. Los señores Granger la miraban sin expresión ninguna, como si hubiese dicho que ese día hacía especialmente calor.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No tenéis nada que decir? – eso pareció despertar a sus padres – Voy a tenerlo – añadió.

– La verdad es que es una sorpresa, – Katerina tenía una expresión grave, Frank, por el contrario, parecía que acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago que le hubiese cortado la respiración – tienes 24 años, hace sólo 2 que terminaste la academia de leyes mágicas y eres ayudante en el despacho del fiscal en el ministerio de magia...

– También estoy ayudando a formular una propuesta de ley sobre los derechos de los licántropos... – protestó la chica.

– Sí, y eso está muy bien – dijo su madre comprensiva – pero creo que deberías haber esperado a tener tu vida un poco más encauzada.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se puso de pie, tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de romper el hielo, pero ya no se podía volver atrás.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – la castaña empezó a dar pequeños paseos frente a sus padres con el ceño fruncido – yo... yo no busqué esto – la voz empezó a temblarle – fue un accidente. No quiero tener un bebé ahora – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – pero vosotros me enseñasteis a ser responsable, y ya que no lo he sido a la hora de... – se calló un momento – quiero serlo ahora – miró a su padre, pero éste estaba concentrado en un punto del suelo – Pero estoy asustada.

Frank reaccionó por fin, alzó una mano y agarró la muñeca de su hija, acercándola a él y haciendo que se sentase a su lado para abrazarla. Ella se dejó querer y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, sintiendo cómo su madre también la abrazaba.

– Fue en el viaje a Marsella. Fuimos a un bar, tomamos algunas copas de más y... – aclaró ya más calmada – no hace falta que os explique cómo se hacen los bebés.

– Dime que al menos sabes quién es el padre, porque para quedarse embarazada hacen falta dos y el padre también tiene que responsabilizarse – dijo finalmente Frank.

– No... no quiero a ese cretino cerca.

– ¿No será ese pelirrojo subnormal? – Hermione sonrió aún escondida entre los brazos de sus padres, no es que el hombre odiara a Ron, pero aún no le perdonaba el haberlo encontrado en el sofá, tirado sobre su niñita de 19 años, con la lengua metida en la garganta y las manos manoseando bajo el sujetador, fue el mayor bochorno de su vida y aún se sonrojaba cada vez que se acordaba – Porque si después de abandonarte para irse con esa barbie rubia sin cerebro te ha dejado embarazada, vamos a tener algo más que palabras.

– No papá, no ha sido Ronald... además, Ron y yo éramos un desastre como pareja, fue de mutuo acuerdo – suspiró –. Es Malfoy – concluyó, pidiéndole a Merlín que sus padres no se acordaran de las veces que lo había mencionado quejándose de él por su maltrato en el colegio.

Katerina se incorporó en el asiento, haciendo que Hermione la mirara.

– Malfoy – repitió entrecerrando los ojos – ¿no será Draco Malfoy? Ese muchacho rubio que nos encontramos en la librería 'Flourish and Blotts', ese mismo muchacho que te llamaba sangre-sucia y que se alió con ese psicópata que quería hacer una limpieza étnica.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero en ese momento Hermione se vio en la extraña necesidad de defender a Malfoy, sus padres tenía una idea muy desfigurada del chico gracias a Ron, no sabía nada de su familia y de lo que le había tocado vivir. Ella, después de conocer a algunos integrantes de su familia y sus circunstancias, lo había llegado a comprender... en parte. Pero las palabras no terminaban de salir, así que decidió cambiar, un poco, de tema.

– Fui a verlo ayer. Le informé acerca del embarazo y le dije que lo quería mientras más lejos mejor. Creo que aún está alucinando – sonrió irónicamente al recordar la mañana anterior y el suplicio que había supuesto esa visita.

…

Hermione llegó a su casa ya de noche, con un dolor de cabeza de los que hacen historia. Se había pasado la mitad de la tarde intentando convencer a sus padres para que dejaran a Malfoy tranquilo y la otra mitad explicándoles que podía seguir viviendo sola perfectamente, si pasaba algo los llamaría por el móvil inmediatamente.

Fue a la cocina a llenar un vaso de agua y poder tomarse así la aspirina, porque, sorprendentemente, era lo único que conseguía quitarle el dolor de cabeza, ya había probado con todo, remedios muggles y mágicos, pero esa simple pastillita era lo único que funcionaba.

Al entrar en la cocina lo primero que notó fue una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, ventana que ella había dejado cerrada, lentamente y con todos los sentidos alerta, dio un paso en busca del interruptor de la luz y sintió el crujido de cristalitos bajo sus zapatos, rápidamente echó mano de su varita y encendió la luz.

– ¡JODER! – gritó a pleno pulmón, asustando a la majestuosa águila que reposaba en el poyo de la cocina y que la había estado esperando pacientemente durante más de media tarde – ¿Me has roto la ventana? – interrogó al ave – ¿te has hecho daño? – volvió a preguntar mirando desde lejos algún posible corte, pero el pájaro estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se dio cuenta que en una de las patas traía amarrado un pergamino enrollado. Acercó la mano lentamente, con miedo a que al pájaro se le cruzasen los cables y tratara de picotearla, lo cual no sucedió. Sin quitar la vista del águila desató el lazo y desenrolló la carta.

_'Mañana voy a recogerte a las 19:00, vamos a terminar la conversación del sábado._

_D.L.M.'_

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa de un manotazo, _"estúpido Malfoy, ¿qué coño se había creído?"_.

– ¡¿Qué miras?! – le espetó al ave al ver cómo la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, se recriminó mentalmente por mosquearse con un pájaro que no tiene la culpa de tener el dueño que tenía – Sólo tengo chucherías para lechuzas – dijo mientras metía una mano en un tarro donde guardaba galletas de jengibre para lechuzas y ofreciéndole una, pero el águila miró hacia otro lado rechazando el regalo – Al final va a ser verdad eso de que las mascotas se terminan pareciendo a sus amos – masculló devolviendo la galleta a su sitio.

Cogió un bolígrafo que tenía colgado en la nevera para apuntar las cosas que tenía que comprar y le dio la vuelta al pergamino de Malfoy para mandarle una respuesta. Tenía el pergamino enrollado de nuevo y atado en la pata del águila, cuando le vino una nueva idea a la cabeza.

– ¿Te importaría llevar otras dos cartas? – preguntó al ave, al ver que alzaba la otra pata, cogió otros dos trozos de pergamino y escribió rápidamente unas líneas – son para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Ató los dos rollos en la otra pata del águila, que en seguida salió por la misma ventana que había roto.

_'Sí, estoy embarazada. Sí, es de Malfoy/hurón botador. No, no os voy a dar ninguna explicación, lo que pasó, pasó, y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que no me deis la vara que ya soy mayorcita (de hecho soy mayor que vosotros) y el estrés es malo para el bebé._

_Hermione.'_

Suspiró, cogió un vaso de agua y se tomó la pastilla. Cuando terminó, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y sacó la varita para conjurar un reparo haciendo que el cristal de la ventana volviera a estar como nuevo.

**oOo**

_**Sábado al Medio Día**_

– Ginny, por última vez, suéltanos y danos la varita – decía un muy quieto Harry, que estaba en el suelo envuelto en cuerdas que se apretaban más cada vez que se movía.

– Nop, no hasta que me prometáis que no vais a ir de nuevo a su casa.

– Esto se podría calificar de secuestro, _secuestro a un miembro del escuadrón de aurores_, te podrían meter en Azcabán por ello.

– Dudo que metan a la mujer de Harry Potter en Azcabán, Ronald – le dijo despectivamente – Chicos, sé que es una gran sorpresa, puede que la sorpresa del siglo, pero intentad entenderla, está muy agobiada, acaba de enterarse que va a ser mamá, lo cual ya es estresante de por sí, ¿no os acordáis cómo se puso Fleur? Hasta Angelina estaba histérica – Harry la miraba intensamente, puede que se hubiese extralimitado con su reacción, había pensado únicamente en él y no en cómo se estaría sintiendo Hermione – además el padre es Malfoy...

– ¡Cómo ha podido acostarse con el puto hurón! – la cortó Ron.

– ¡Ron, me acuerdo perfectamente cómo se lanza un mocomurciélago! No vuelvas a interrumpirme. – Lo amenazó – Ella siempre a sido la comprensiva del grupo, podríais pensar en ella y en cómo se siente antes de llegar a su casa pegando voces como dos maníacos. Dejadla que digiera todo el asunto y ya veréis como es ella la que va a vosotros, y por vuestro bien más os vale que la recibáis con los brazos abiertos.

– Yo... lo lamento mucho, prometo volver a casa y dejarla tranquila – se disculpó Ron – de verdad, pero por favor, haz el favor de soltarme, que me estoy asfixiando.

Ginny miró de su hermano a Harry, que asintió en silencio las palabras de su amigo.

– Está bien – suspiró de alivio.

**oOo**

_**Mañana del Domingo**_

Era la peor resaca en la historia de las resacas, Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente seguro de ello, ¿se podía estar resacoso si cuando te acostaste estabas totalmente sobrio? Se había levantado tan solo para correr las pesadas cortinas impidiendo el paso de la luz del exterior y había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama, llamando a uno de los elfos domésticos para que le trajera una poción que le quitara el malestar que sentía.

Diez horas más tarde – eran las 4 de la tarde a menos que su reloj estuviese adelantado – despertó en la penumbra de su habitación, y con la cabeza más clara de lo que la había tenido en las últimas 24 horas, se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a donde estaba en ese momento.

– ¡Maldita Granger y jodido Blaise! – masculló para sí – Sabía que no tendría que haber ido a Marsella.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido de su estómago, pensar con el estómago lleno se le daba mejor, así que llamó a un elfo para que le sirviera un almuerzo tardío en su misma habitación.

– Draco, creía que te había enseñado a comer – escuchó la voz de su madre recriminarle mientras le daba un enorme bocado al bocadillo que se había hecho con el bistec – viéndote cualquiera diría que llevas meses sin probar bocado.

El chico tragó el último trozo de bocadillo y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

– Por tu actitud de ayer creía que me ibas a hacer el vacío hasta que consintiera en casarme con Granger – ironizó mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

Narcisa sonrió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del rubio, echó una ojeada por la habitación y se dirigió con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia la cama del chico, sentándose en el borde de ésta.

– Cuando volví a esta casa y descubrí lo que hacías durante todo el tiempo, pensé que sólo era una etapa, por eso he aguantado tanto esa actitud tan irresponsable – comenzó; Draco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando dilucidar hacia dónde iba esa conversación – pero ya estoy cansada, Draco. Tienes 23 años y lo único que has hecho desde que saliste de Hogwarts ha sido ir de fiesta en fiesta.

– Mamá, si todo esto es por dejar embarazada a Granger... – comenzó el rubio cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

– No, cielo, esto no es por dejar embarazada a Granger. – lo cortó la mujer mirando la expresión de perplejidad del rostro de su hijo durante largo rato, luego continuó –. He estado pensando mucho, Draco, y estoy convencida de que el hacerte cargo de un bebé y de la futura madre te va a venir bien.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, retirándoselo de la cara, y volvió a mirar a su madre.

– Esta mañana me he levantado muy temprano...

– Yo me he levantado muy tarde, ¿qué tiene eso que ver? – dijo despacio, haciendo que Narcisa sonriera de medio lado, la misma mueca que ponía él cuando se estaba burlando de alguien.

– Como iba diciendo, esta mañana me he levantado muy temprano. He ido a Gringotts y he bloqueado tu acceso a las cuentas de la familia – Draco abrió la boca para protestar – ¡No he terminado así que ni lo intentes!

– ¡N-no puedes hacer eso! – reclamó.

– Esas cuentas están a nombre de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ¿te llamas tú así? – ironizó Narcisa – tú eres beneficiario por ser nuestro hijo, pero el chorro de dinero se puede cerrar, como de hecho ha pasado. Y no sólo he hecho eso – añadió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al armario – como puedes observar – abrió las puertas del mueble – tus cosas no están.

Draco boqueó sin que ningún sonido lograra salir de su garganta, tan sólo se puso de pie y se acercó al armario para comprobar que sus ojos no le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

– ¿Te acuerdas de que hace un par de años te compré un penthouse? Estaba cerca del edificio de las Empresas Malfoy, donde supuestamente ibas a trabajar – Draco abría y cerraba las puertas del armario, como esperando que sus ropas aparecieran en algún momento –. Esta mañana, después de llegar del banco, di órdenes precisas a Kreexy para que trasladara todas tus pertenencias allí, está en el centro del Londres muggle, es muy acogedor y tiene unas vistas fabulosas.

– Ya lo sé, yo fui a verlo contigo – dijo secamente Draco, cerrando finalmente el mueble. Se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Me estás echando de casa?

– Me alegra que te guste – la mujer ignoró completamente la pregunta de su hijo.

– Yo no he dicho eso, mamá – Narcisa le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor, por lo que el rubio decidió recapitular – aunque sí me gusta...

– ¡Estupendo! Allí vivirás con Granger – sentenció la mujer volviendo a sentarse en la cama – imagino que no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de esta casa.

– En el hipotético caso de que yo quisiera vivir con Granger, ¿me puedes explicar cómo la voy a convencer a ella? No sé si lo escuchaste, pero se despidió con un cariñoso '_espero no volver a verte nunca_' – el rubio se pasó las manos por el pelo y se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, apoyando la espalda en el armario.

– Nada de hipotético, ¿en serio piensas dejar sola a Granger estando embarazada de tu hijo? ¿Y si un día se siente mal? Deberías ser tú quien esté con ella, apoyándola, consintiéndole los antojos y confortándola en los ataques de pánico, que te aseguro va a tener...

– Ya, ya lo capto – Draco alzó las manos para que parara, volvió a revolverse el pelo, su madre era una exagerada –, si hace falta la secuestraré.

– También he estado hablando con Richard Parkinson – obvió el tono irónico del '_¡qué mañana tan fructífera!_' que masculló su hijo y siguió hablando – como sabes el tío de Pansy es el Vicepresidente de _Malfoy Corp._ y...

– ¿Ahora soy el Presidente de Malfoy Corp.?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – se rió Narcisa – Pero como Lucius te ha llevado con él casi desde que tenías pañales y te ha estado enseñando durante años los entresijos de su empresa, imagino que tendrás alguna idea de cómo se maneja, así que vas a ser el asistente personal de Richard.

– ¡¿Que voy a ser secretario en mi propia empresa?! Eso ni lo sueñes.

– Draco, cielo, no sé si te has dado cuenta todavía, pero lo que te he estado diciendo desde que entré en tu habitación es completamente en serio. Vas a irte a vivir con Granger, vas a trabajar para ayudarla a manteneros, yo te he ofrecido un trabajo que, te aseguro, está muy bien remunerado, pero si tú insistes en buscar otro, es tu problema, pero ten por seguro que no vas a vivir del cuento para siempre, y mientras antes lo entiendas, mejor. Sé que no he sido una buena madre, pero estoy harta de ver cómo desperdicias tu vida y voy a hacer algo para remediarlo – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación –. Ahora te dejo para que te adecentes y termines de empaquetar tus cosas.

Narcisa salió silenciosamente y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Draco frustrado y estresado con todo lo que se le venía encima.

– ¡Mierda! – gruñó, pegándole un cabezazo al ropero.

Se levantó de mala gana y se acercó al escritorio para escribirle un pergamino a la otra parte implicada en el asunto. Puede que le saliera demasiado brusco y autoritario, pero después de la conversación con su madre no estaba para sutilezas. Llamó a Plumas y le ató el pergamino a la pata.

– No vuelvas hasta que lo haya leído, me da igual lo que tengas que hacer para que lo haga, pero que sea antes de mañana.

* * *

Bien, bien, ¿qué pasará ahora? La verdad, me gustaría ver a Draco intentando convencer a Hermione de los beneficios de vivir juntos, jejejeje

Espero que no os haya resultado muy confuso, como había tantos saltos temporales, decidí poner el día y el momento para explicarlo un poco más. Espero también que se haya entendido el "desayuno en la Madriguera", quería que se sobreentendiese el caos de todo el mundo hablando prácticamente a la vez, y a la vez que se entendiera qué conversaciones ligan entre sí...

En fin, sé que he tardado un poco más de lo que dije, lo tenía hecho desde hace cuatro días, pero me surgió una fiesta de última hora, que terminó prolongándose hasta la mañana del domingo, y entre el resacón (ahora entiendo perfectamente la expresión "tengo el cerebro nadando en alcohol") y que quería corregirlo antes de subirlo... bueno, la pequeña espera a servido para que añada un par de escenas de última hora en un alarde de inspiración, jejeje

Nos vemos en dos semanas ;p Besos


	4. Capítulo 3 Un nuevo hogar

**Fandom:**Harry Potter.

_**Pareja: **_Draco M. / Hermione G.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**3. Un nuevo hogar**_

'– _No te he criado para que seas un inútil_'.

Si fuese una persona más comprensiva y menos egoísta, habría entendido la preocupación de su madre en vez de sentirse dolido y repetirse una y otra vez que estaba exagerando. Pero ese no era el caso, así que se había pasado el resto de la tarde gritándole a Kreexy por ser un '_inútil que no sabe hacer nada bien_' y haciéndole acomodar su ropa en el ropero una y otra vez, primero ordenándola por temporada, después por colores y finalmente por la calidad de la tela (aunque todas eran de primera calidad).

Observó las vistas de la ciudad recargando su cuerpo sobre el muro de la terraza, Londres estaba lleno de luces a esas horas de la noche, la ciudad respiraba vitalidad, era tan distinto a Malfoy Manor... se volteó mirando los grandes ventanales de su apartamento - en ese momento en penumbras - apoyándose en el muro de espaldas. El apartamento constaba de dos dormitorios enormes, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño, un pequeño despacho, un aseo, una cocina de última generación que daba a un pequeño comedor, y un salón donde estaba la chimenea, el único elemento mágico de la casa. Kreexy le había dicho que iría todos los domingos para limpiar, única concesión que le había dado Narcisa, y le había dado un cursillo rápido de utilización de utensilios de cocina muggles.

– ¡Un elfo doméstico dándome instrucciones, ¿dónde vamos a llegar?! – se indignó nuevamente al recordarlo.

Lo peor había sido que delante de él se había tenido que morder la lengua, porque tenía miedo de que se enfadara y tuviera que apañárselas para limpiar él sólo. ¿Por qué en el colegio no enseñaban conjuros para eso? ¿No se supone que los preparaban para valerse por sí mismos en el futuro?

Al menos, Narcisa había tenido la consideración de exiliarlo a un sitio donde no echaría de menos las comodidades de Malfoy Manor. También le había dejado un sobre con 150 libras, que al cambio venían a ser 30 galeones - estaba bastante familiarizado con el dinero muggle -, por si surgía algún gasto inesperado. La mujer lo había echado para que empezara a valerse por sí mismo, pero quería que sobreviviera por lo menos a su primer mes.

Al día siguiente tenía una entrevista con Richard Parkinson, pero no pensaba asistir, se negaba en redondo a ser el ayudante en su propia empresa, porque por mucho que Narcisa se empeñara en decir lo contrario, esa era tan empresa suya como de sus padres, por algo él era el único heredero.

Entró al apartamento, cerrando las puertas de cristal tras él, haciendo que la casa se quedara en un silencio absoluto – parece ser que la chimenea no era lo único modificado con magia –, se paseó una última vez por su nuevo hogar y entró al que sería su cuarto a partir de ese momento. Estaba poniéndose el pantalón del pijama, cuando escuchó algo repiquetear en la ventana. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella y vio a Plumas.

– Ya era hora – le dijo a la vez que abría la ventana, el ave le dirigió una mirada de reproche y extendió la pata –. Anda, toma – añadió ofreciéndole una chuchería cuando desplegó la respuesta de Granger, escrita por detrás del pergamino que él había usado.

_'¿Un águila? ¿En serio? Eres un snob pretencioso._

_¿Qué te hace pensar que mañana no tengo ningún plan? Es más, ¿por qué crees que estoy dispuesta a reunirme _otra vez_ contigo? Gracias, pero ya he tenido suficiente._

_H.J.G._

_PD: voy a poner las ventanas blindadas, a ver cómo se las apaña tu pajarraco para entrar'._

Se tumbó en la cama sonriendo y, con la carta aún aferrada en su mano izquierda, se quedó dormido. Había sido un día agotador.

**oOo**

_**2 semanas más tarde**_

Comenzaba Noviembre, y este año el frío se había adelantado. Finos ríos de agua adornaban la ventana de su apartamento. Hermione la miró con un mohín, era sábado, lo que era sinónimo de comida en la madriguera. Molly llevaba insistiendo en que fuera toda la semana, pero la verdad es que no le apetecía, en absoluto, someterse al interrogatorio al que la someterían, mucho menos con el tiempo tan horrible que hacía. Le dio pena por Charlie, tenía ganas de verlo.

Llamó a Ginny para que la disculpara ante su familia, de todos ellos era, probablemente, la que menos insistiría en que fuera. Afortunadamente saltó el contestador y tan sólo tuvo que dejar un mensaje. _'Gin, sé que prometí que iría, pero de verdad que no me apetece nada'_, y para rematar el discurso, algo que nunca fallaba y que hacía que siempre le diera la razón _'el bebé quiere quedarse en casa'_.

Se preparó un chocolate y unas tortitas, cogió el sirope y se fue con la bandeja al salón para desayunar viendo la televisión. Estaba disfrutando de su cuarta tortita cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

– Gin, de verdad que no me apetece ir – se excusó abriendo la puerta – de verdad que...

Pero se cortó, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era Ginny Potter. Delante suya se encontraba, ni más ni menos, la mismísima Narcisa Malfoy en su máximo esplendor, con una túnica ajustada color arena y un abrigo largo de tweed, el pelo rubio recogido en un elegante moño y un paraguas cerrado a modo de bastón que estaba mojando todo el pasillo. Miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo y puso una mueca, provocando el rubor de ésta al darse cuenta que su atuendo no podía compararse con el de la mujer – un pijama de algodón calentito y viejo, _muy viejo_, que había visto mejores tiempos y el pelo revuelto de no haber ni olido el cepillo después de levantarse -.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

_'No'_, era la respuesta inmediata, aquel era su santiario, su refugio del mundo exterior, era su _hogar_, no le hacía gracia que lo invadieran, mucho menos si era una persona _non grata_. Y Narcisa Malfoy era una persona _non grata_ por muy abuela que fuera del bebé que esperaba. Sin embargo era una persona educada, y una persona educada no deja fuera a las personas que vienen de visita, a Katerina Granger le daría un ataque si tan sólo supiera el tiempo tan largo que había mantenido a Narcisa en la puerta esperando.

La mujer carraspeó.

– C-claro – tartamudeó, abriendo más la puerta para dejarle paso.

La llevó hasta el salón y le indicó que se sentara mientras ella retiraba la bandeja con los restos del desayuno a medio comer.

Narcisa echó un vistazo a la habitación, desde luego Granger no tenía mal gusto, el salón era coqueto y acogedor, pero desde luego tampoco era una maravilla, _'la chica estará mucho mejor en el ático con Draco'_. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó doblado sobre una silla.

Hermione volvió y se sentó en el sofá.

– Se preguntará a qué he venido – comentó mientras se sentaba, Hermione asintió con la cabeza –. No he podido dejar de notar que ni mi hijo ni usted se han puesto de acuerdo...

– Su hijo y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – la cortó abrazándose a sí misma.

Hermione estaba tensa, le incomodaba tener a esa mujer en su casa, en el sillón donde se sentaba a leer tranquilamente hasta quedarse dormida, donde se sentía protegida, _y ahora no se sentía protegida_. La señora Malfoy era una presencia hostil, un cuerpo extraño que tenía que expulsar. Inspiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse.

– Yo no estaría tan segura – la contradijo mirándole la barriga tapada por sus brazos – ese niño es tan Granger como Malfoy, aunque no le guste escucharlo – añadió al ver la mueca que puso al escucharla.

– No entiendo el interés repentino en formas parte de una familia _impura_ – puso especial empeño en pronunciar la palabra – si no recuerdo mal, hubo un tiempo en que su familia se peleaba por ver quién se otorgaba el mérito por entregarnos a Voldemort – la cara de Narcisa al escuchar ese nombre fue una satisfacción – también recuerdo el énfasis con que su hermana me torturó, sin embargo, – se levantó la manga del pijama y le enseñó la fina cicatriz de su antebrazo, donde aún se podía leer, con caligrafía nefasta, _sangre sucia _– no recuerdo verla usted intentando pararla en ningún momento.

– No voy a negar lo obvio, señorita Granger – comentó con voz ronca, desviando la vista de la desagradable visión, Hermione volvió a cubrirla –, mi familia cometió horrores en la guerra, no me quito ninguna culpa, pero pagué por ello. Si hay algo que sobra en Azkabán, es tiempo, tiempo para reflexionar, tiempo para arrepentirte... Mi hijo – se aclaró la garganta para pasar el nudo de la garganta –, mi hijo no es el monstruo que todo el mundo quiere creer, Draco es una víctima, mía y de Lucius, fuimos nosotros los que le enseñamos a odiar a los muggles, nosotros los instamos a ser cruel... hemos sido unos padres horribles y él aún piensa que merecemos la pena.

– No sé si entiendo lo que quiere decir, señora Malfoy.

– Lo que quiero decir es que Draco tiene buen fondo, hay que tener paciencia es verdad, pero no es un mal chico – se pasó una mano con cuidado por el pelo, acomodándose los mechones que se habían soltado –. He venido para pedirte que le des una oportunidad, no es como nosotros señorita Granger, y creo sinceramente que puede llegar a ser un buen padre, no le prives de ello, ni prives a tu hijo de él. Por favor.

Hermione acarició con cariño su vientre inconscientemente. Se mordió el labio, no se había esperado eso cuando la vio en el rellano.

– Yo... – no sabía muy bien qué decir – aún en el caso de que accediera, se olvida que es su hijo el que me dijo que no quería saber nada del bebé.

– Mi hijo no sabe lo que quiere, hasta ahora se ha dedicado a hacer el gandul, y además, está muy asustado con la perspectiva de la paternidad. Sin embargo, si viven juntos, él estará pendiente de usted, el embarazo es una época delicada y es mejor estar acompañada, y en ese tiempo es muy probable que desarrolle un vínculo con él – volvió a señalar su vientre – manténgalo informado, hágalo partícipe del embarazo... Es mi hijo y lo quiero más que a nada en este mundo, y me temo que esta es la última oportunidad de verlo feliz, si hace esto le estaré eternamente agradecida.

Miraba a Narcisa mientras seguía acariciándose el vientre. ¿En serio podría Malfoy ser un buen padre? No terminaba de creérselo, pero tal vez podría darle una oportunidad.

**oOo**

_**3 semanas después**_

– Solicito acogerme a sagrado.

Apretó levemente la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo. A pesar de la conversación con la señora Malfoy, Hermione no quería volver a verlo. En el fondo había mantenido la esperanza de que Malfoy siguiera en sus trece y no quisiera saber nada de su hijo. Simplemente se repelían, la prueba estaba en cómo había acabado la última visita de ese hombre a su despacho. Aún podía sentir los pinchazos en la palma de la mano, pero valió la pena sólo por poder recordar la cara del rubio al salir de su despacho con sus dedos marcados de un bonito color rosa en su mejilla izquierda.

– Siento comunicarte que eso sólo sirve en las iglesias, – contestó la castaña sin levantar siquiera la mirada – y en la Edad Media.

– Tecnicismos.

La puerta del despacho de cerró con un leve click, y dos pálidas manos de dedos largos aparecieron en su campo de visión al apoyarse en el escritorio a ambos lados de los pergaminos esparcidos. Fijó la mirada en el anillo de serpientes que adornaba el dedo corazón y no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que esos dedos habían hecho con su cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente intentando evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por el calor. Lo había pensado mejor, no quería saber nada de él.

– Vete – le espetó sin mirarlo, cogiendo otro rollo de pergamino y leyéndolo con gesto tenso.

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, _Hermione_? – utilizó su nombre adrede, dándole una entonación especial para provocarla.

Soltó el rollo en el escritorio y plantó las manos frente a las de él, levantándose en el proceso y soltando un bufido muy poco femenino.

– Ya sé que te crees mu... ¿Malfoy? – se interrumpió alarmada – ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado? – añadió al tiempo que le daba la vuelta al escritorio y se acercaba al rubio, que se enderezó – ¿A qué hueles? ¿Es que has usado _Fregoteo_ sobre ti mismo? – le cogió un mechón de su, antiguamente, sedoso cabello y lo frotó entre los dedos y no se pudo resistir a preguntar, no sin cierta guasa – ¿quién tiene ahora un nido de pájaros en la cabeza?

– No sabía que eras tan rencorosa – dijo mirándola con los ojos medio cerrados, pero al ver que ella seguía mirándolo con la misma cara que ponía en la biblioteca cuando intentaba resolver uno de los complicados problemas de aritmancia, añadió – invítame a un café y te contaré lo que me ha pasado.

– ¿Que _yo_ te invite a _ti_ a un café? Creo que has olvidado quién es la que tiene que trabajar para gastar el dinero – comentó reticente Hermione, cruzándose de brazos –. Además, qué te hace pensar que voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo en ti.

– ¿Tu valioso tiempo? – exclamó el rubio acercándose al escritorio, donde aún estaban los pergaminos esparcidos y cogiendo el primero que vio, le echó un vistazo por encima.

– ¡Suelta eso, Malfoy!

Hermione intentó por todos los medios recuperar sus documentos, pero Draco era demasiado alto para ella.

– Pero sí que lo puedes gastar en defender a un viejo y apestoso elfo por un... – buscó entre los pergaminos la denuncia, aprovechando que ella se había rendido y ahora rebuscaba en un cajón de su escritorio – ¿despido improcedente? – la miró con una ceja alzada – ¿sin finiquito? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esto es una tontería!

– _Accio pergaminos_ – los susodichos salieron volando desde las manos de él hasta una Hermione muy enfadada, que estaba parada junto a la puerta, abriéndola. _Nadie_ se burlaba de sus casos –. Será mejor que te largues si no quieres terminar con otra marca en la mejilla.

Draco se encaminó hacia la puerta despacio, parándose justo en el umbral y de espaldas a la castaña, añadió:

– ¿Sabes? Es una curiosa historia. Lo has dicho muy bien antes, con eso de – carraspeó para imitar la voz de la chica – "_quién es la que tiene que trabajar para gastar el dinero_", al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se ve a Draco Malfoy pidiendo un favor.

Dio un paso hacia delante y se volvió justo para ver a Hermione, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con ésta a medio cerrar, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo con curiosidad. No pudo resistirse, le salió inconscientemente, pero le valió para que Hermione le diera un portazo en las narices al verle esa medio sonrisa arrogante.

Se quedó mirando la puerta con rencor, esa había sido su última baza, apelar a la necesidad desmedida de esa mujer por saberlo absolutamente todo. _¡Maldita sea!_

– ¡Muy bien! Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero cuando ese bebé te pregunte por su padre, tendrás que decirle cómo lo echaste cuando vino a hablar contigo.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, obviando a algunos curiosos que se habían quedado mirando al escucharlo, y ya se dirigía al ascensor cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse con violencia.

– ¡Malfoy, espera!

Esperó un momento de espaldas a ella, intentando controlar la expresión de su cara, antes de volverse hacia el despacho, donde la encontró recogiendo las llaves y su bolso, el escritorio ya ordenado y sin ningún papel en lo alto.

– ¡Sí, él es el padre! – le gritó con furia a su secretaria que aún tenía un pergamino a medio desenrollar – ¿Ya estás contento? – añadió dando un nuevo portazo.

Draco se limitó a sonreír.

…

– Malfoy, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó alarmada al verlo dirigirse a las puertas de la cafetería del ministerio.

– Creía que me ibas a invitar a un café.

– Sí – le contestó Hermione – pero en mi casa... – lo miró otra vez de arriba a abajo – ...donde nadie pueda verme contigo – añadió en un murmullo, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo central, donde estaba permitido aparecerse.

– Te he escuchado – espetó Draco con retintín – ¿acaso te avergüenzas de...

Hermione los apareció a ambos en un callejón cercano a su bloque y echó a andar aún tirando de él.

– ...mí?

– ¿No es evidente? – preguntó sin mirarlo, caminando a grandes zancadas.

– Muchas mujeres matarían por salir conmigo – dijo dolido – es más, creo recordar que tú, _precisamente tú_, no eres inmune a mis encantos – añadió, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a su vientre, aún plano.

El semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo y Hermione tuvo que frenar violentamente, ocasionando que Draco chocara contra ella. Aprovechó para mirarlo nuevamente.

– ¿Te has mirado últimamente en un espejo?

El semáforo cambió y Draco volvió a dejarse arrastrar por la chica, que lo seguía cogiendo de la muñeca como si fuera un niño pequeño, con su ego completamente hundido.

– No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento. – murmuró para sí el rubio, mientras doblaban una esquina – ¿Desde cuándo eres tan superficial?

Y lo había conseguido una vez más.

"_Tengo que aprender a no sentirme culpable por hacerlo sentir mal a él, yo soy la víctima en todo esto" _se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

Pararon frente a la puerta del bloque y Hermione lo soltó para rebuscar las llaves en su bolso, aprovechando para mirarlo de reojo.

– Yo... no... no estás tan mal, ¿vale? – le dijo finalmente, metiendo la llave en la cerradura, el chico alzó una ceja inquisitivamente – O sea, sí, pero no como para avergonzarme porque me vean contigo. – Draco permaneció callado mientras esperaban el ascensor – Es sólo que desde que salió aquel artículo en _El Profeta, _ya sabes: _La heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, embarazada de un hombre misterioso_; tengo a Rita Skeeter detrás de mí como una sombra, ni las amenazas han podido esta vez con ella.

– Lo he leído, esa mujer te tiene especial cariño – ironizó.

– Ya. Quería que esta conversación fuera más... mmm... privada.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, no fue hasta que Hermione cerró la puerta de su piso que el rubio volvió a hablar.

– Si la situación fuera al revés, yo sí me avergonzaría de que me vieran contigo – confesó en un raro ataque de sinceridad.

– Ya, pero eso no es nuevo – contestó Hermione llevándolo hasta el salón y ofreciéndole un asiento – y yo no soy como tú.

– Eso a sido un golpe bajo – recriminó el rubio, pero al ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigía su acompañante, recapituló – aunque me lo merezco. En fin, no he venido a verte para recordar viejos tiempos, si no...

Draco inspiró profundamente, las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

– La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, ¿era por el bebé o porque tu madre te ha echado de casa y estás desesperado? – completó Hermione con una sonrisa al ver la cara del chico.

– Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

Hermione no respondió, yéndose a la cocina.

– Voy a preparar el café.

Draco podía oírla trasteando en la cocina mientras él curioseaba por el salón, no había mucho mobiliario, un sofá de tres plazas, un sillón, una mesa de café, un televisor y una vitrina llena de libros.

– Normalmente la gente suele usar la vitrina como expositor para la cristalería, la vajilla, los juegos de café y té... – comentó abriendo una de las puertas y cogiendo libros al azar, que volvía a poner en su sitio después de ojearlos.

– Ya bueno, no me gusta el té, aunque al parecer ahora es lo único que puedo beber aparte de agua – masculló acordándose de Ginny con rencor – y todo lo demás lo suelo utilizar varias veces al día para comer. Me resulta más cómodo tenerlo aquí a mano.

Se asomó a la cocina cuando ella servía el café en dos tazas y le acercaba una.

– ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar? – preguntó mientras sacaba el azucarero de la despensa.

– Nada – carraspeó – gracias. Creo haber escuchado que tenías prohibido el café – añadió señalando la segunda taza.

– Sólo cuando Ginny, o Harry, están delante – y añadió conspirativamente – tengo que aprovecharme.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina en silencio, cada uno a un extremo y se miraron durante largos minutos. Hermione levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

– Nesitoevenvimigo.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó, él había hablado demasiado rápido y en susurros haciendo imposible que se le entendiera.

Draco carraspeó incómodo.

– Necesito que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, desconcertando a Draco, que la miró entre asustado e intrigado. No podía ser tan fácil. Con lo que no contaba Draco es que Hermione ya se esperaba esa petición desde que lo vio parado frente a su escritorio, de todas formas, se moría de curiosidad por cómo se las habría apañado la señora Malfoy para que su hijo fuera a ella a pedir ayuda, por las pintas del hombre, debía ser una historia curiosa.

**oOo**

– ¿Puedes explicármelo otra vez? – preguntó Ginny por décima vez mientras observaba a los chicos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada airada y siguió bebiéndose su chocolate caliente con gula.

_**2 días antes**_

– _¿Eso es un sí? – tanteó Draco._

_Hermione amplió aún más su sonrisa._

– _No, Malfoy, no es un sí. – Draco la miró de nuevo, aún más asustado que antes – ¿No te parece extraño que justo cuando te cortan la luz y el agua, y necesitas más que nunca ayuda tus queridísimos amigos se vayan _misteriosamente_ de viaje?_

_Hermione se calló, dejando que las palabras penetraran en el cerebro de su acompañante._

– _¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Granger? – preguntó incorporándose de la silla entrecerrando los párpados._

– _No, nada – le dio un sorbo a su café, deleitándose con su sabor – mmm, qué bueno está esto._

– _Granger... – la avisó._

– _Es que parece como si todo se hubiera aliado en tu contra para que lo pases mal... Si yo creyera en estas cosas, diría que el Karma te está haciendo pagar por tus malas acciones – Draco la fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione no se amilanaba fácilmente, le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café mirando a Draco por sobre la taza._

_Se quedaron dos minutos completos en silencio, tan sólo mirándose, uno con interés mal fingido, la otra con burla._

– _Sabes algo que yo no y te mueres por decírmelo, pero estás disfrutando demasiado de esto como para hacerlo – afirmó más que preguntó._

– _¡Oh, vamos! Eres inteligente Malfoy, las pistas están ahí, tú sólo tienes que unirlas y dar con la explicación – se rió, incorporándose también en su silla y haciendo que ambas caras estuvieran a tan sólo un palmo de distancia –. A ver, en tu primer mes viviendo sólo han pasado: una misteriosa avería en la instalación eléctrica que nadie sabe arreglar, – empezó a enumerar con los dedos – Kreexy se ha puesto enfermo y no puede ir a limpiar como dijo que haría, la compañía del agua te corta el suministro por las buenas, sin avisar y sin el plazo que da _siempre_ para que te pongas al día con los pagos antes de cortar por lo sano. Por no hablar de las ganas que le han entrado a tu amiga Pansy por ir de viaje a pesar de estar embarazada, arrastrando con ella a Zabini y el repentino viaje de Nott por asuntos de negocios. Nott trabaja para tu padre, ¿no? – sonrió por la expresión de Malfoy – Si yo fuera más desconfiada, diría que hay una _mano negra_ por ahí._

– _Granger, mi padre no... – calló de repente, parecía que una luz se había encendido en algún lugar de su consciencia haciendo que las cosas se viesen mucho más claras. _

_Hermione volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla bebiendo su café tranquilamente, aunque con una sonrisa en su cara._

– _Mi padre le dijo a mi madre que la apoyaría en todo._

– _Te ha costado ¿eh, Malfoy?_

– _¡Mi madre! – gritó – ¡Será...! ¿Pero por qué me hace esto?_

– _Puede que por no haberte presentado para el puesto de asistente personal de Parkinson, o tal vez por no estar conviviendo conmigo... o puede que simplemente se aburriera, no la conozco tanto como tú._

– _¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?_

– _Tu madre vino a hablar conmigo – ahora sí que lo había dejado sin palabras –. Me dio un susto de muerte, imagínate, estaba yo tan tranquila en mi casa y de repente llaman a la puerta y me encuentro con Narcisa Malfoy en la puerta. Me contó muchas cosas, cosas que te contará ella si lo cree necesario – añadió al ver que Draco estaba a punto de hablar – Pero de alguna forma me convenció de la _necesidad_ de que conviviéramos, ya sabes, para que crees un vínculo con el bebé. No seré yo quien le niegue a mi hijo su familia paterna._

– _Y si era tan necesario, por qué no has venido a verme – protestó enfurruñado – podría haberme ahorrado todo esto – añadió señalándose con las manos y brazos abiertos._

– _Porque, evidentemente, hay una serie de condiciones, entre ellas que yo, bajo ningún concepto iba a dar el primer paso para esta reunión._

– _Me estas diciendo que mi propia madre ha hecho mi vida miserable para que venga a pedirte ayuda – preguntó con los ojos abiertos – ¿por qué cojones no vino a decírmelo directamente?_

– _Bueno... no puedo hablar por ella, pero yo apostaría que es por esa manía tuya de no escuchar cuando te hablan de forma civilizada y racional._

_Draco se cruzó de brazos enfadado. No se podía creer que su propia madre, la que se suponía que lo quería, hubiese estado conspirando con Granger,_ precisamente con Granger_, para arruinarle la vida._

– _¿Y cuáles son esas normas por las que debo regirme? Si puede saberse, ¿o también las tengo que adivinar? – ironizó fulminando a Hermione con la mirada._

_**De nuevo en el presente**_

Hermione y Ginny se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte ruído.

– Ten cuidado comadreja, un solo objeto de esa caja vale más que todo lo que tu has tenido y tendrás, incluida esa chabola a la que llamas casa.

En ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez, Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y echó mano a su varita para apuntar a Draco, Hermione rodó los ojos soplando el humo que salía de su taza, para darle un sorbo seguidamente, y Ginny se levantó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo para evitar que su hermano destrozara algo.

– Lleváis toda la puñetera mañana igual, Malfoy, por si no te has dado cuenta te estamos ayudando, si no tienes nada amable que decir, cierra el pico de una vez, – le gritó encaramada a su hermano para ralentizarlo – y tú, Ron, ya no tienes 13 años, aprende a ignorar a este idiota – añadió volviendo al suelo.

Ron, que conocía el temperamento de su hermana, bajó la varita y salió por la puerta a por otra caja mascullando algo parecido a _"no sé cómo me pude dejar convencer, maldita Hermione con sus malditas hormonas y sus malditos chantajes llorosos"_, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al rubio. Draco no la conocía tan bien.

– No me tendríais que ayudar si aquí tu queridísima amiga no se hubiera cerrado en banda a usar la magia – Draco esquivó por los pelos un _Mocomurciélago _especialmente dirigido a él.

– Modificar la memoria a mis vecinos está fuera de discusión, Malfoy – intervino la aludida por primera vez en toda la mañana – también lo está traer a tu elfo doméstico – añadió cuando Draco abrió la boca para protestar.

…

Draco estaba levantando una caja de libros especialmente pesada cuando escuchó que la puerta trasera de la furgoneta se cerraba violentamente sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron de los hombros obligándolo a soltar la caja y darse la vuelta. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda al chocar contra la pared del vehículo.

– _Lumus_ – escuchó conjurar a Weasley.

Al hacerse la luz, se encontró con Potter – que lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa con los puños cerrados – muy cerca de su cara, con expresión peligrosa. Weasley estaba algo más alejado, pero su cara lucía el mismo gesto agresivo.

– En esa caja que has tirado hay libros de valor incalculable, espero por tu bien que no les haya pasado nada – amenazó a Potter mirándolo a los ojos.

– Malfoy, no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie – se burló Weasley, sin embargo su cara seguía igual de seria.

– Te voy a decir sólo una cosa – habló Potter por primera vez –, te estoy vigilando. Si veo algo que no me guste, si Hermione viene con una sola queja sobre ti, si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que la tratas mal... será mejor que te escondas en un agujero en la otra punta del mundo y no vuelvas a salir, porque iré a por ti – miró a Ron un segundo y volvió la mirada hacia Malfoy de nuevo – _iremos_ a por ti. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

– Cristalino.

Harry cogió otra caja en lo que Ron abría las puertas de la furgoneta y salieron, dejando a un enfadado Draco, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados para no salir tras esos dos gilipollas y partirles la cara a puñetazos. Se agachó y abrió la caja, esos libros eran de la colección privada de Phineas Nigellus Black, su abuelo Cygnus Black se lo había regalado a su padre como parte de la dote de Narcisa y Lucius los había guardado como oro en paño.

Cuando era niño se pasaba horas mirando los libros metidos en una vitrina bajo un hechizo cerrojo-contraseña, en aquella época sólo le habían llamado la atención los lomos de cuero de colores fuertes con dibujos y letras en oro. Eran lo único que su padre no le había consentido. Con la vuelta de Voldemort, los libros desaparecieron y no los volvió a ver hasta que Lucius salió de Azkaban, cuando su padre lo llevó a una de las cámaras secretas que tenía Malfoy Manor y se los enseñó.

_'– He aquí el mayor de los tesoros de la familia Malfoy – fue lo primero que le dijo después de ver la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Draco – si alguna vez termina todo esto, vuelve aquí, son tuyos._

_Le apretó el hombro y salió dejándolo solo'._

Y él los había recogido después del juicio y los había llevado a su habitación, desde entonces no se había separado de ellos, no sólo porque fueran un tesoro, si no porque era la particular forma de Lucius Malfoy de pedirle disculpas.

Sacó los libros uno por uno y los revisó, le había puesto un hechizo a la caja para que no se estropearan, pero no se fiaba.

…

Ginny se quedó mirando el salón de su amiga lleno de cajas de la mudanza.

– Algún día me tienes que contar cómo lo has conseguido – Hermione la miró con la cara más inocente que supo poner.

– No sé de qué me hablas.

– Primero, convences a Malfoy para que deje su apartamento pijo y se venga a vivir al tuyo, no me malinterpretes, está genial – añadió corriendo al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña – pero el de él le da 10 patadas; y por último, convences a Harry, y a mi hermano, _mi __hermano_, a que lo ayuden a mudarse. Aún no me creo que Ron haya estado acarreando las cajas de Malfoy tan tranquilo.

– No han estado tan tranquilos – la corrigió –. Harry y Ron fueron algo más difícil, pero nunca subestimes el poder de una embarazada con el nivel de estrógenos disparado. En cuanto a Malfoy... La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de cómo llegamos a esta situación.

Ginny la miró de forma extraña.

– ¿Así que lo vas a acoger y cuidar como si fuese tu nueva mascota?

– ¡No! De hecho, una de las condiciones para que vivamos juntos es que contribuya en todos los gastos. Malfoy está buscando un trabajo "menos humillante" – acompañó la expresión haciendo las comillas con los dedos – que el que le ofrecía su madre, el problema es que los trabajos "menos humillantes", tienen un salario "más humillante". Es una encrucijada difícil para él. Además, tengo que reconocer que tengo cierta esperanza en que si vive el embarazo de cerca, llegue a querer un poco al bebé. Yo seré una mamá estupenda, eso no lo dudes, pero si además hay un papá... – calló un momento y la miró a los ojos un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado – tener un papá es genial.

Draco pasó con una caja abierta en ese momento, ¡hasta desarreglado por el ajetreo de acarrear cajas estaba guapo!

– Las cajas con libros están aquí, Malfoy – informó Hermione.

La miró entre los mechones del flequillo que le tapaban parte de la visión, sopló para quitárselos de encima. Aún estaba enfadado por el numerito humillante que habían protagonizado sus amiguitos con él.

– No, estos no.

**oOo**

_**Al día siguiente**_

¡Por fin estaba todo ordenado! Suspiró satisfecho.

Draco miró por última vez su nueva habitación, había tenido que traer parte del mobiliario de su apartamento, la cama, una mesilla de noche y una cómoda, que quedaban demasiado ajustados en esa mini-habitación, había intentado convencer a Grager para que le dejara la habitación principal, no era por capricho, sus muebles cabrían mejor en esa habitación al ser más grande, era un buen argumento y cualquier persona medianamente racional lo entendería, pero _no_, ella era cabezota y no había accedido.

Él nunca se había entretenido en conocerla a fondo, tan sólo era la sangre-sucia, amiga del gilipollas de Potter y la comadreja, que sacaba mejores notas que él porque se pasaba el día en la biblioteca. Pero del trío dorado ella era la que pensaba, la que siempre lograba calmar los ánimos (al menos cuando él se metía con ellos), la que no se saltaba las normas y lo regañaba a él cuando lo pillaba abusando de su poder de prefecto. Por todo ello, Draco pensaba que Granger _era_ una persona razonable, craso error.

Después del chantaje emocional al que la sometió para que modificara alguna de las normas ridículas impuestas - ¿_qué era eso de hacer la colada y planchar a la forma muggle? -_, se había pasado las últimas 48 horas intentando llegar a acuerdos con ella. Lo primero que intentó fue hacerla mudarse a su apartamento, a todas luces mucho mejor que el de ella, lo que desembocó en una discusión; después de esa, llegaron otras muchas: como cuando intentó convencerla para comprar un elfo doméstico, la famosa discusión por el cuarto principal o la mudanza al estilo tradicional, entre otras que ya ni se acordaba. Discusiones que ella había ganado siempre con un: _"porque yo tengo razón y punto, Malfoy"_, y ante tamaño argumento él, _él_, le había dado la razón y punto.

Porque ella era mandona y muy cabezota, cualidades muy irritantes y muy poco atractivas; aún no llegaba a entender cómo era que se había acostado con ella.

Entró en el salón y miró la vitrina, regodeándose en ella. Allí, donde antes estaban los queridos libros de Granger, ordenados en cada balda por tema, autor y alfabéticamente; ahora se apreciaban desordenados, los temas de historia, junto con los de pociones y literatura, y todo ello para hacerles sitio a sus propios libros, después de haberla amenazado con dejarlos metidos de cualquier manera en la caja de mudanza durante el tiempo que él estuviera allí. Fue la primera discusión que ganó él, y estaba muy orgulloso de ello.

Y allí estaba ella, dormida sobre el brazo del sofá, con un libro de Jane Austen en la mano, con las piernas _desnudas _flexionadas, una camiseta enorme que le llegaba algo por encima de la mitad del muslo, los rizos desordenados, algunos cayendo del brazo del sofá hacia el suelo sin llegar a él. Se fijó en sus labios, rojos y regordetes, entreabiertos... estaba babeando. _¡Merlín, qué adorable era cuando estaba dormida!_ Sonrió.

_No_, no era adorable. Frunció el ceño y la sonrisa desapareció._ Dormida_ tan sólo _parecía una persona normal_.

– ¡Eh! Granger, despierta. A la cama.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, como venía siendo costumbre, así que se acercó a ella y la zarandeó suavemente del hombro.

– Granger, cuando mañana no puedas mover el cuello del dolor no digas que no te lo advertí.

La chica tan sólo emitió un sonido entre gemido y gruñido que lo hizo sonreír y siguió durmiendo. Draco hizo ademán de marcharse a su propio cuarto, pero cuando la miró una última vez, durmiendo tan tranquila, y sabiendo que estaba embarazada, volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó junto a ella. Espiró fuertemente y, con cuidado, recogió el libro y lo marcó por la página que iba; _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, leyó al ponerlo en la mesita de café. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con una caricia y pasó sus brazos bajo sus hombros y rodillas para alzarla en vilo.

Con dificultad logró meterla entre las sábanas y mantas. Al arroparla, Hermione se movió para ponerse de lado y sonrió en sueños, haciendo que Draco se quedara embobado mirándola, _vale, lo reconocía, cuando no estaba a la defensiva era realmente adorable_.

Y era en momentos como ese que entendía por qué se había acostado con ella esa noche en Francia.

Al salir del cuarto, echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sí, definitivamente iba a tener que convencer a Granger para que le cambiara el cuarto.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí vengo con otro capítulo recién salido del horno, bastante largo y esta vez no me he atrasado ¿eh? :)

¿Y bien? Draco acaba de mudarse, ahora es cuando va a empezar lo bueno, jejeje, se admiten apuestas sobre quién terminará matando al otro y en cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué os ha parecido Narcisa? La verdad es que quería darle protagonismo a las familias de ambos, es algo que he hechado en falta en muchos fics de este tipo, que se centran en la pareja y no dicen nada de los abuelos, como si al crecer e independizarse los padres desaparecieran, pero tranquilos, seguirán siendo personajes secundarios.

Espero que os haya gustado, iba a subirlo esta mañana, pero revisando los primeros capítulos me he dado cuenta de un error garrafal en la secuencia temporal que ya está corregido en el prólogo, Hermione estaba embarazada de más semanas de las que puse por la sencilla razón de que se empieza a contar desde la fecha de la última regla, no de la fecundación, y yo, como soy muy guay, me lo había saltado a la torera y he tenido que reestructurar algunas cosillas, pero tranquil(arroba)s estaban todas en este capítulo y en lo que llevo del siguiente, así que no hay que releer nada. Pero por culpa de eso, no sólo he reestructurado algunas cosas, sino que he hecho un calendario de las 40 semanas y voy señalando las cosas que van pasando según los días... no sé si eso lo hará mucha gente o soy sólo yo que estoy un poco loca...

También quiero **agradecerles** por los **comentarios y las alertas y favoritos**, no sabéis la ilusión que me hacen, cada vez que recibo un correo pongo una sonrisa de idiota.

Muchos besos, Shiwla


	5. Capítulo 4 Semana 12

Hola a todos, como cada 2 semanas, aquí estoy de nuevo. He estado a punto de no publicar, porque últimamente estoy un poco baja de moral, pero vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos siempre me ayudan y son los que me han hecho hacer un esfuerzo por abstraerme y hacer algo parecido al humor, espero que os guste.

Pero antes del capítulo, permitidme que conteste a un comentario de una persona que no tiene cuenta.

**Cristina (Guest)**: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Los abuelos van a tomar relevancia (nunca como nuestros protas, jeje), es una cosa que creo que falta en muchos fics de esta clase, yo tengo una familia muy unida y estamos todos encima de todos todo el día, por eso creo que los padres deben aparecer de vez en cuando (en especial los de Hermione, los grandes olvidados). Espero que te siga gustando. Muchísimos besos.

* * *

Y ahora sí que sí...

**Fandom:**Harry Potter.

_**Pareja: **_Draco M. / Hermione G.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**4. Semana 12. El misterioso caso del despertador desintegrado**_

_**Lunes: Día 2 d.m. (después de la mudanza)**_

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de aislarse de aquel ruido infernal que lo había sacado de los brazos de Morfeo abruptamente, tanteó en la mesilla de noche en un vano intento de encontrar la varita.

– ¡Mierda! – masculló al acordarse que la había dejado junto a una de las cajas en el salón – ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en apagar un despertador?

Enfadado, dio media vuelta en la cama, tapándose violentamente la cabeza también con las mantas.

Aún a riesgo de asfixiarse con todo aquello sobre su cabeza, volvió a quedarse dormido.

…

Ginny abrió la puerta del piso de Hermione con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro, su lado lógico le decía que su amiga estaba bien, era mucho más probable que se hubiera quedado dormida – sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que últimamente se había convertido en una marmota – a que Malfoy la hubiese asesinado y estuviese deshaciéndose del cadáver; sin embargo, las paranoias de Ron y Harry empezaban a hacer mella en su cerebro.

Se vio empujada por su hermano, que entró como una tromba nada más sacó la llave de la cerradura.

– Si te soy sincera, Ronald, esto _no _parece el escenario de un sangriento crimen.

– Hace una hora que Hermione debería estar en el trabajo, ¿se te ocurre alguna otra razón lógica?

Ginny rodó los ojos, suspirando.

– Eres un paranóico, ¿lo sabes?

– Chicos, ¿qué hacéis en aquí?

Los aludidos miraron hacia la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, que ahora estaba abierta, por la que salía una soñolienta mujer aún en pijama.

– Son las 10 de la mañana – contestó Ron.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Ginny señaló el reloj de la pared.

– ¡JODER! ¡ES TARDÍSIMO!

Hermione desapareció en su cuarto de nuevo, del que ahora se escuchaban portazos y cajones siendo cerrados de golpe.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa aquí?!

De la habitación continua a la de Hermione salió un Draco Malfoy muy cabreado. Muy cabreado y semi-desnudo, cabe añadir. Ginny se mordió el labio escaneándolo con la mirada, deteniéndose especialmente en los marcados abdominales, _'¡Merlín, si hasta se le marcaba la V de la victoria!'_.

– Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Hermione – susurró para sí misma, pero Ron la escuchó y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca – ¡¿Qué?!

– Voy a decírselo a Harry – comentó, haciendo rodar los ojos a su hermana.

Draco los miró, recayendo por primera vez en sus _inesperados invitados_. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y entró sin llamar y – por ende – sin esperar invitación.

– ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué coño le pasa al sujetador?! – protestaba Hermione.

– ¡Granger, qué hacen aquí tus...!

La protesta murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer a medio vestir, con unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus torneadas piernas y peleándose con el sujetador, que empezaba a quedarle pequeño. Se le secó la boca y por unos segundos asaltó a su mente una imagen de él mordiendo suavemente esos pechos. Un tirón en su entrepierna le recordó que llevaba dos meses de abstinencia.

– Tienes las tetas enormes.

– ¡FUERA!

Afortunadamente Draco aún tenía buenos reflejos y cerró la puerta justo cuando un zapato de tacón se estrellaba con violencia justo donde había estado su cabeza hacía escasos segundos.

– ¡¿Es que no tienes ningún sentido de la privacidad?! ¡Es mi cuarto, MÍO, no vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso! – los gritos ahora salían algo amortiguados.

Carraspeó, miró hacia ambos Weasley y se encerró en su habitación de nuevo, no pensaba volver a salir hasta que los escuchara irse.

…

Al llegar al trabajo pudo librarse de la regañina de su jefe gracias a una pequeña mentirijilla de Ginny que ella se vio sin fuerzas para contradecir. Las náuseas mañaneras parecían una buena escusa para librarse de muchas cosas. A partir de ahí el día fue de mal en peor.

Una portada del profeta en la que se _descubría_ _el_ _misterio del affaire de la heroína de guerra_, un té derramado sobre los papeles que tenía que presentar al juez de su último caso, un mísero sándwich como almuerzo porque tenía que quedarse arreglando el desastre del té, un Ron sobreprotector, un Harry escandalizado por el _striptiese _de esa mañana - Ronald era un exagerado y le había contado cómo le "_había enseñado las tetas_" a Malfoy -, unos compañeros cotillas que habían leído _El Profeta_ de ese día...

Cuando estuvo sentada en el sofá de su salón, la túnica del trabajo y los zapatos de tacón olvidados en algún lugar entre la entrada y su habitación, le parecía mentira que hubiese sobrevivido a ese día.

Y a todo esto, ¿dónde se metía Malfoy?

**oOo**

_**Jueves: día 5 d.m.**_

La puerta se abrió lentamente, _muy _lentamente. Observó la habitación, varita en mano, deteniéndose en el origen de aquel ensordecedor ruido, preguntándose cómo una cosa tan pequeña podía armar semejante alboroto. Y sin embargo, Grager dormía, tenía el ceño fruncido sí, _pero ella estaba dormida_ y él no.

Alternó la mirada entre el despertador y la mujer, esta situación tenía que acabar de una vez, estaba cansado de despertarse tan temprano, las siete de la mañana no era una hora decente para despertar a una persona.

Suspiró, Granger no le había dejado otra solución, así que con una sonrisa macabra alzó la varita.

– _Reducto _– susurró.

El aparato aumentó aún más el volumen del pitido, haciendo que Draco tuviese que taparse los oídos para proteger sus tímpanos y despertando a Hermione de golpe, y cuando parecía que no dejaría de sonar nunca, se pulverizó, quedando tan sólo una de las patitas que lo sostenían de pie como recuerdo.

Hermione recogió el fragmento que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche con cariño y fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada.

– Ese despertador me lo regaló mi abuela cuando supo que iba a Hogwarts, no tenías ningún derecho a cargártelo de esa manera, ahora ni siquiera podré hacer un reparo – se lamentó con un puchero.

– _Esa_ era la idea, Granger. Estoy harto de que ese chisme me despierte todas las malditas mañanas, a una hora indecente, y tú, encima, ni te dignas a apagarlo.

– Las 7 de la mañana no es una hora indecente, Malfoy. Salvo que te pases el día vagueando por ahí, _sin trabajar _– añadió con retintín levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su varita.

– La sutileza no es lo tuyo, ¿sabes?

– No pretendía ser sutil, cuando te mudaste dijiste que ibas a buscar trabajo y aún no te he visto hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por conseguir uno.

Empujó a Malfoy al salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, él la siguió.

– Puede que a tus padres les gustase mantenerte – se dio la vuelta para encararlo, haciendo que él casi se chocase con ella y quedando ambos muy juntos –, pero. a mí. no – le golpeó con el dedo índice en el pecho remarcando cada palabra.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina, cogió tres sickles del tarro de las monedas y se los metió en la bolsa a la lechuza que le traía el periódico.

– ¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas! – gritó entrando en la cocina tras ella y espantando a la lechuza, que hizo ademán de picarle y salió volando por la ventana – Puede que doña perfecta, con sus perfectas notas y su perfecta reputación no lo sepa, pero no todo el mundo está deseando contratar a un antiguo mortífago.

Hermione se sintió fatal, la verdad es que no se había parado a pensar mucho en la situación de Malfoy, simplemente asumió que era un vago y que se hacía el remolón a ver si así colaba y seguía sin dar un palo al agua. Y para colmo, estaba enfadada porque _quería estar enfadada_ con Malfoy por no encontrar trabajo, pero _no podía estar enfadada _con Malfoy por no encontrar trabajo. Era un hecho, terminaría encerrada en un manicomio.

Draco se habría hechizado a sí mismo por soltar la lengua de más, aunque ver a esa mujer avergonzada, con los carrillos rojos, mordiéndose el labio y sin saber dónde mirar, lo conpensaba en parte. _'¡Había dejado a Granger sin palabras!'_ eso no era algo que se diera todos los días.

Hermione carraspeó, dándose golpecitos en la mano con el periódico. Pasó por su lado, dejándole el periódico en el pecho con un golpe seco.

– Deberías empezar por la sección de ofertas de empleo – musitó, encerrándose en el baño justo después.

– ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Ahora entiendo por qué te llaman sabelotodo – fue una burla susurrada, no quería que ella lo escuchara para no empezar otra pelea, aún era muy temprano y su cerebro no lo soportaría.

…

Draco entró como un ciclón en el salón, se paró justo delante de ella y le lanzó una bolsa al regazo. Hermione levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

– Ábrelo – ordenó.

Con cuidado exquisito, como quien está intentando desactivar una bomba, tiró del cordel y abrió la bolsita, dentro había un montón de monedas doradas. Metió la mano y sacó un puñado de galeones, que dejó caer poco a poco.

– ¿Y esto?

– 150 galeones, para los gastos de mi... – se cruzó de brazos pensativo – ¿cómo dijiste? ¡Ah, sí! Mi manutención.

– No acepto dinero robado – cerró la bolsa y la echó a la mesita de centro.

– Pero qué graciosa eres.

Draco se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, apoyando el antebrazo en el respaldo e inclinándose sobre ella, _invadiendo_ _su burbuja personal_.

– Ya en serio, ¿de dónde has sacado este dinero? – preguntó retirándose de él lo más que pudo hasta chocar con el apoya-brazos del sofá.

– Verás, andaba yo esta mañana ojeando la sección de ofertas de trabajo como _tú_ bien me _aconsejaste_, cuando me di cuenta que los jueves no hay ninguna sección de empleo – lo dijo saboreando cada palabra, remarcándolas – así que me puse a ojear la sección de economía cuando me llamó la atención un artículo sobre la bajada en la tasa de paro y los magos afiliados al MIEJ, y me dije, '_yo soy un mago en paro, debería afiliarme_', y eso es exactamente lo que he hecho.

– Sabes que el dinero que dan a los magos afiliados al MIEJ no es para siempre, ¿no?

– ¿Tan idiota me crees? Evidentemente, dispongo de tres meses para encontrar trabajo, cada mes me darán 150 galeones, me harán un seguimiento, para confirmar que evidentemente busco trabajo, si en ese tiempo no lo encuentro, entraré a formar parte de la bolsa de empleo menor, o lo que es lo mismo, entraré a formar parte de los empleados de _servicio_ del ministerio y tendré que aceptar _cualquier trabajo_ que ellos me oferten. Claro que sé que ese dinero no es para siempre, por favor, ¡yo no soy Weasley!

– ¡Pero qué tiene que ver Ron con todo esto! Tienes una extraña fijación con él.

**oOo**

_**Viernes: Día 6 d.m.**_

Algo le hacía cosquillas en la frente y un fuerte aroma, algún tipo de madera mezclado con algo más, embotaba sus sentidos. Era muy agradable. Frunció el ceño intentando no despertarse. Una suave brisa le acarició la cara, _'qué raro, no recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta antes de meterse en la cama'_. Se revolvió en la cama, buscando una nueva posición, y fue entonces cuando pasó, Hermione cayó de repente en que estaban en Noviembre y _hacía frío_,ella _no _había abierto la ventana la noche anterior. Algo no andaba bien.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la cara de Malfoy a un palmo de distancia de la suya, las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acorralándola. Eran los mechones largos de su cabello los que le hacían cosquillas y su respiración la brisa que sentía. _Y su olor lo que embotaba sus sentidos_.

– De. dónde. sale. el puñetero. ruido – preguntó muy despacio y muy bajito.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – susurró.

– Creía haberme hecho cargo del jodido despertador – contestó también susurrando.

– Obviamente no era el último despertador del mundo – intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo de Malfoy le bloqueaba el movimiento –. Si no te importa, vuelves a invadir mi espacio personal, es una costumbre muy irritante.

Draco se incorporó mosqueado, había intentado localizar el origen del ruido, el problema era que no podía localizar de dónde provenía. En un primer impulso había hecho amago de zarandear a Granger como si fuera un sonajero, de hecho, se había inclinado sobre ella para hacerlo, pero algo en la expresión tranquila de la chica lo había frenado. Apoyó las manos en la almohada para aguantar su peso y había empezado a soplarle en la cara, riéndose de las muecas que hacía en un intento de seguir en el mundo onírico.

– Creía que para modificar un objeto muggle había que pedir un permiso a la oficina _Contra el Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles_.

– Yo no he modificado nada, Malfoy, te recuerdo que trabajo en el _Departamento de __Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_.

– Entonces explícame cómo es posible que sea incapaz de encontrar el maldito chisme.

Con un movimiento de varita el invisible despertador se apagó. Hermione se estiró, aún en la cama, dejando a la vista de Malfoy su abdomen, aún plano.

– Me lo regaló ayer Ron, es un prototipo de _Sortilegios Weasley_, la alarma suena a la hora programada y no se apaga hasta que, totalmente despierto, toques la varita. Así no corres el riesgo de apagarlo y volver a quedarte dormido.

– Si _tu_ _problema_ fuera que apagas el despertador y vuelves a dormir, _yo no tendría ningún problema_, tu problema, _y el mío_, es que _no lo escuchas._

– ¡Claro que lo escucho! – protestó – Lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy siempre cansada y soñolienta.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina, Draco cogió el té y empezó a preparar la tetera ante la mirada burlona de Hermione, que empezó a preparar las tostadas.

– En ese caso deberías ver a un medimago, hasta yo, que no soy un experto en el tema, sé que ese sueño no es normal.

– ¡Oh, sí que lo es! – lo contradijo con una sonrisa – de hecho el medimago me dijo que _en mi estado_, muchas mujeres están soñolientas. Es un mecanismo de defensa debido a que el feto utiliza los nutrientes de la madre para su formación y crecimiento, por lo que las mujeres tenemos un gasto energético mucho mayor del normal – Malfoy la miraba aturdido, no hacían mención del bebé muy asiduamente entre ellos –. Y te recuerdo que tú tienes gran parte de culpa de mi "_estado"_, así que si te repercute en algo, te aguantas.

Draco sirvió una taza de té y se la entregó a Hermione en silencio. Ella hizo un mohín - quería café - y se sentó, comiéndose la tostada en un santiamén, sin apartar la vista del hombre que ahora trasteaba la cafetera, seguramente para prepararse un café. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que se preparaba el desayuno, porque se movía por su cocina con seguridad.

Fue a darle un sorbo al té que tenía entre las manos, pero dejó el brazo suspendido a medio camino, alternando la mirada entre la taza y el hombre que se servía en esos momentos el café.

_'¿Malfoy le había preparado el desayuno?'_

Aturdida por esa información, dejó la taza medio vacía sobre la mesa y se levantó.

– Voy a ducharme, que ya voy tarde.

Draco miró el reloj, eran las siete y media, iba con tiempo de sobra, hasta podría darse un baño de burbujas con sales y aún iría con tiempo. Sin embargo no dijo nada, principalmente porque también estaba aturdido.

Él _nunca_ le había preparado el desayuno a alguien, de hecho, hasta hace poco más de un mes ni siquiera se lo preparaba a él mismo. Sin embargo fue algo que le había salido sin pensar, simplemente fue a coger el café y el té estaba justo al lado, se acordó que Hermione había protestado porque Ginny la obligaba a cambiar el café por él por el bien del bebé y le preparó el té a Granger.

Siguió comiendo tranquilamente, con la mente dispersa. Cada vez estaba más convencido que no había sido una buena idea irse a vivir con Granger, la mujer lo aturdía y cabreaba a partes iguales, y él cada vez estaba más confundido por sus reacciones.

– Me voy ya – escuchó justo antes de que la puerta de la entrada se cerrara.

Seguramente iría al callejón para aparecerse en el ministerio, tenía que informarse sobre si la aparición era buena para el feto, porque Granger lo hacía constantemente.

**oOo**

_**Lunes: Día 9 d.m.**_

Hermione pegó un respingo que hizo que derramara parte del café molido que estaba echando en la cafetera. Frunció el ceño y fue hacia el cuarto de Malfoy, lugar de donde provenía el ruido que la había asustado.

– ¿No es muy temprano para andar peleándote con los muebles, Malfoy? – preguntó con una sonrisa recargándose en la puerta.

El aludido, que estaba sentado en la cama cogiéndose un pie con gesto de dolor, la miró con rencor.

– La culpa es tuya, por no darme la habitación principal. Ésta es minúscula, apenas tiene espacio para andar.

– ¿Todavía estás con eso? Eres un pesado, ya te advertí que el dormitorio no cabría, eres tú el cabezota que se empeñó en meter una cama king size, deberías haber dejado la cama que había antes – concluyó Hermione volviendo a la cocina y dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

Draco la siguió cojeando hasta la cocina.

– ¿A esa suerte de rectángulo de espuma con tela llamas cama? Puede que tú puedas dormir en esa cosa, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en una cama grande, con un colchón viscoeslástico airflow con apoyo lumbar – se quejó mientras Hermione retiraba la cafetera de la vitrocerámica.

– Y ahora pareces un anuncio de colchones.

– ¿Un qué? – frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza –. No cambies de tema. Sabes, anoche estuve midiendo tu habitación – Hermione, que estaba cogiendo un vaso, lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Mi habitación es un espacio privado, ¿me has entendido? _Privado_, no tienes permiso para entrar. Tienes que dejar ese complejo de acosador que te ha entrado últimamente.

– Ja, ja, ja – remarcó cada sonido, pero no iba a permitir que lo desviara del tema –. Hice un descubrimiento fascinante, no sólo son mis muebles los que caben perfectamente en tu habitación, los tuyos caben perfectamente en la mía – se quedó mirándola como si esperara que con ese razonamiento ella llegara a la misma conclusión que él, pero como no hablaba, terminó añadiendo –. Evidentemente hay una conclusión lógica: cambiar las habitaciones.

– Evidentemente... – comenzó la chica, terminando de servir el café y cogiendo dos rebanadas de pan de la tostadora y metiendo otras cuatro, Draco imitando todo lo que hacía – vuelves a estar en un error, – se sentó y empezó a untar mermelada de fresa en las tostadas – porque: a) el piso es mío y aquí se hace lo que yo digo...

– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una dictadura? – protestó Draco.

– ...y b) – continuó sin prestarle atención – cuando monte la cuna, tendrá que estar en la habitación grande, conmigo, para que cuando llegue el bebé pueda estar pendiente de él, ¿quieres estar tú pendiente de él, Malfoy? Que te despierte en mitad de la noche porque tiene hambre, o no pueda dormir, o...

– ¡Ya, ya! Entendido, no volveré a pedir la habitación grande – se enfurruñó.

Comieron en silencio, Hermione intentó concentrarse en el plato que tenía delante y no mirar para nada a su nuevo compañero de piso, por lo que no fue consciente del intenso escrutinio con el que la había estado mirando éste.

– Creía que las embarazadas no tenían apetito por las mañanas – comentó después de verla comerse una cuarta tostada.

– No sabía que ahora eras un experto en embarazadas – espetó Hermione después de tragar el inmenso bocado que tenía en la boca y chupándose un poco de mermelada que había manchado un dedo –. ¿Y por qué creías eso?

– Pansy – Hermione se lo quedó mirando un instante antes de comprender – ahora está de seis meses y ya está mejor, pero al principio no paraba de vomitar, Blaise estaba histérico y la llevó a San Mungo como 10 veces antes de que un sanador le recetase un Filtro de Paz – y aclaró –, a él.

Ella le sonrió y cogió los platos y tazas sucias, para llevarlas al fregadero. Con un movimiento de varita estaba todo limpio y puesto en su sitio.

– Por más que lo intento, no puedo imaginarme a Zabini histérico.

– ¿Por qué te crees que estábamos "celebrando" el embarazo cuando Pansy ya tenía 3 meses?

Draco se levantó de la silla estirándose, el sol entraba fuerte por la ventana para ser tan temprano. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 9 de la mañana, y a Hermione simultáneamente. Aún llevaba el pijama y no se había peinado.

– ¿Hoy no trabajas? – preguntó extrañado.

– Hoy tengo el día libre... – le contestó vagamente, mientras entraba en el baño.

…

Draco miraba con odio la sección de ofertas de empleo del _Wizards' paper_ - periódico nuevo que había sustituído al _El Profeta_ cuando Barnabas Cuffe se había declarado en banca rota después de que la gente dejara de comprarlo por su apoyo a Voldemort cuando éste había ascendido al poder -sentado en el sofá cómodamente; no es que no hubiese ofertas, pero las que le interesaban a él, pedían gente con experiencia, y las que no requerían experiencia no le interesaban. Granger hacía rato que había entrado en el cuarto de baño y no daba señales de vida salvo por el ruidoso zumbido que salía de la habitación. Rodeó con tinta roja un anuncio de la _Botica Slug & Jigger_, que decía necesitar una persona con alto nivel de pociones. Las pociones siempre se le habían dado bien. Siguió repasando las ofertas con ahínco, pero cada dos por tres se descubría mirando hacia la puerta del baño, de donde ahora salía el sonido del agua caer.

Se levantó con el periódico bajo el brazo y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

– ¡Eh, Granger! – gritó para que la aludida pudiera escucharlo por encima del ruido del agua – ¿La chimenea está conectada con la red flu?

– Si la tuviera, estaría conectada, sí. ¿Por qué?

– ¡Pero qué graciosa que eres! – se enfurruñó – ¿Y cómo se supone que te comunicas con el Londres mágico? – el sonido de la ducha se apagó de repente y una cortina se descorrió bruscamente.

– Pues me aparezco, utilizo el correo vía lechuza, y además, los muggles han inventado un aparatito muy, pero que muy útil, que se llama teléfono – Hermione apareció en la puerta del baño envuelta en una toalla – ¿Malfoy?

Pero en el salón ya no había nadie.

…

– Estás especialmente guapa – sonrió en agradecimiento y siguió jugando con la cuchara.

Hermione y su madre estaban en la nueva heladería que Susan Bones había abierto en el callejón Diagon, después de visitar la consulta del sanador Ashcot para una revisión de rutina. Eran pocas las veces que Katerina había visitado el Londres mágico, y aún la impresionaba la cantidad de cosas "extrañas" que había allí, sin embargo ese día no estaba pendiente de nada salvo su hija, que revolvía inquieta su helado y evitaba mirarla directamente a la cara.

– Sabes, para ser un ginecólogo mágico... – _'Medimago' _la interrumpió su hija – tú ya me entiendes. Como iba diciendo, para ser un... _medimago_, la máquima que ha utilizado se parece sospechosamente a un ecógrafo normal, de hecho es igual que el de la consulta de tu tía Carol.

– ¡Mamá! – protestó – Sabes que iría a ver a tita, pero yo soy bruja, y a las brujas embarazadas pueden ocurrirle cosas que ella no va a poder explicar...

– ¿Estás en peligro? – preguntó la mujer alarmada.

– ¡No! No, no. Qué va – intentó tranquilizarla – pero con todas esas hormonas de por medio, puede haber brotes inesperados y extraños de magia. Por ejemplo, Luna, te acuerdas de Luna, ¿no?

Katerina asintió con la cabeza.

– Esa chica tan... excéntrica, la del collar de corchos.

– Sí, esa misma. Pues a Luna le salieron lunares verdes por toda la barriga. Estate tranquila, los medimagos obstetras no sólo tienen conocimientos mágicos, tienen asignaturas de medicina muggle y están dos años de prácticas en hospitales muggles.

– mmm... Tu tía se va a llevar una decepción – suspiró –, no para de preguntarnos a tu padre y a mí sobre quién te está tratando. Por cierto, cuándo me pensabas decir que estás viviendo con el padre de la criatura – Hermione, que se había llevado una cucharada a la boca, se atragantó – me lo dijo Ginny – aclaró.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, escapándosele un _'traidora'_ entre dientes.

– Ella tan sólo está preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos. ¡No me puedo creer que no me contaras nada de eso! ¡Soy tu madre! – le reprochó.

– Iba a decírtelo, sólo que no sabía cómo. Ni cuándo.

– Cariño – Katerina agarró la mano de su hija con cariño –, ya eres mayor, no tienes que darnos explicaciones ni a tu padre, ni a mí, pero nos gustaría que al menos nos informaras de los cambios que hay en tu vida, como irte a vivir con Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso nos tienes miedo? Sabes que te hemos apoyado siempre.

Hermione se sentía una persona horrible, sus padres siempre habían estado ahí para ella, apoyándola en sus decisiones y guiándola cuando no sabía qué hacer. Incluso cuando era pequeña, siempre le pedían su opinión y, aunque no era siempre determinante, siempre la valoraban.

– No os cae muy bien, ¿verdad? – sonrió ante la cara que puso su madre, que aún tenía muy presente la escenita que le formó en la librería _Flourish y Blotts _antes de entrar en segundo, por no hablar de todas las cartas que les había mandado hablándoles de él en el colegio – A mí tampoco – se llevó la mano libre a la sien para masajeársela – o al menos eso creo.

– ¿No sabes si te cae bien o no? – preguntó extrañada.

– Es que... es raro. Nunca habíamos hablado, al menos como hablan dos personas normales. Nuestra relación siempre se ha basado en los insultos mutuos, y cuando ya no había, simplemente dejamos de hablar. Y ahora hablamos, no mucho, pero _hablamos_, y es igual que hablar con una persona, ¿me entiendes?

– La verdad es que no, hija.

**oOo**

Frank Granger abrió la puerta del bloque de su hija y saludó a la señora Murray, cediéndole el paso antes de entrar él. Hermione vivía en un bloque bueno, aunque no era de lujo. Él mismo la había acompañado en su búsqueda de un lugar donde vivir independiente de ellos. En aquel momento se había sentido mayor por primera vez en su vida, ¡su niña ya no los necesitaba! El orgullo y la pena se habían entremezclado mientras la aconsejaba.

Entró en el piso con la llave _"de emergencias"_ que Hermione había dejado en su casa, la decoración había sufrido un ligero cambio desde que él había estado por última vez, ahora se notaba un pequeño toque masculino.

Comprobó que no había nadie en casa, eso era algo que no había previsto, aunque tampoco le preocupaba, puso la bolsa de regalo junto al sofá, encendió la televisión y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá a esperar. Hermione aún tardaría en llegar, Katerina podría entretener a cualquiera durante un tiempo indefinido sin que se le acabara el tema de conversación.

…

Draco cerró la puerta cansado, había hablado con nueve de los ofertantes de empleo, pero los puestos, o "ya estaban cogidos", o no eran lo que en un principio parecía según el anuncio. La única llama de esperanza estaba en la _Botica Slug & Jigger_.

Jigger era una anciana de aspecto desgarbado, vestía con una túnica negra ancha, y los dos únicos rasgos llamativos de su persona eran la enorme nariz ganchuda y el pelo canoso alborotado recogido con un pañuelo. Lo recibió con el ceño fruncido, pero le tendió una mano arrugada y de nudillos enormes. Era el primer establecimiento en el que estaban dispuestos a escucharle, lo que le dio algunas esperanzas.

Se disculpó con él porque el puesto que anunciaban estaba cubierto ya, pero al ver el Extraordinario en el EXTASIS de Pociones, le había comentado que su hija estaba a punto de dar a luz y estaba planteándose dejar el trabajo activo para irse a Edimburgo con ella, antes tenía que hablar con Slug, pero le había prometido que sería el primero al que llamara para que la sustituyera si al final todo iba como planeaba.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo estaba colgando en la percha cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, durante la guerra había aprendido a reconocer la sensación cuando una presencia hostil estaba cerca, le había servido para no tener muchos problemas en una casa infestada de mortífagos a los que no le caía especialmente bien.

– No has cambiado mucho, chico – escuchó una voz grave detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, casi tan asustado como cuando estaba en presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Nunca había que menospreciar al padre de una mujer con la que te habías acostado, menos si la habías dejado embarazada, por muy muggle que fuera... _'Los muggles tienen tendencia a romper narices de un solo puñetazo'_, se recordó ir con cuidado.

– Usted debe ser el padre de G... Hermione – se corrigió, tal vez si notaba que había algo de confianza entre ellos la cosa fuera mejor de lo que presagiaba.

**oOo**

Lucius se despertó esa mañana, como de costumbre, muy temprano. Narcisa aún dormía, tranquilamente, descansando al _otro lado _de la cama. Hacía años que no tenían ningún tipo de contacto físico y en más de una ocasión se había planteado ordenar a uno de los elfos domésticos que trasladaran las cosas a otra habitación, pero eso sería como confirmar que su matrimonio se había ido a la mierda definitivamente. Muy lentamente acercó la mano a su rostro para apartar un mechón rubio de su cara, a pesar de los años seguía siendo arrebatadoramente hermosa. Un nudo se formó en su pecho al verla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

No debería importarle tanto, después de todo muchos matrimonios arreglados como el suyo dormían en cuartos separados una vez concebido el primer hijo, algunos incluso vivían en casas distintas. Supuestamente el de él iba a ser así, pero cuando la vio por primera vez, después de que ella se graduara en Beauxbatons, se enamoró como un tonto. Ella le había correspondido y fueron muy felices, al menos hasta que por su culpa Draco había entrado en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, algo de lo que se arrepentiría mientras tuviera consciencia.

Cogió algo de ropa y salió del cuarto sigilosamente, para no despertar a su mujer. Después de ducharse se encerró en su despacho para repasar la contabilidad que le había presentado su socio Richard Parkinson, pero no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y el fuego que crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea lo llamaba a la autocontemplación.

Cuando Narcisa entró en el despacho, horas después, se encontró a su esposo sentado en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea, con un vaso de whisky de fuego a medio beber y con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Desvió la vista hacia la licorera, estaba casi entera, así que Lucius no podría haber bebido mucho.

– No bajaste a comer – comentó con voz queda, acercándose a él – tampoco a cenar.

– Estaba pensando... – le contestó su marido sin apartar la vista del fuego – en lo curiosa que es la vida.

Narcisa se sentó en el apoyabrazos y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Se quedaron un rato así, mirando el sinuoso baile de las llamas mientras ella lo peinaba con los dedos. En silencio, con miedo a que algo rompiera ese pequeño lapsus que les recordaba a los viejos tiempos, los _buenos viejos tiempos_.

– Me gusta como lo tienes ahora – comentó refiriéndose al pelo, al salir de Azkaban se lo había cortado, aunque más bien habría que decir que se lo había rapado al cero, y ahora le llegaba algo por encima de los hombros.

Lucius sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña y fugaz, pero era una sonrisa, y a Narcisa le dio un vuelco al corazón al volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

– Siempre te ha gustado – comentó burlón, pero volvió a ponerse serio en seguida, tomando un sorbo del whisky la miró a los ojos por primera vez –. Nuestro nieto es un impuro – no había enfado, ni desprecio en su voz, era simplemente la confirmación de un hecho – _impuro_ – saboreó cada sílaba – es una palabra horrible.

Narcisa dejó de peinarlo y colocó ambas manos en su regazo, mirando fijamente a su marido a la cara, una cara que ella había llegado a amar con locura pese a ser un matrimonio concertado. Ahora finas arruguitas surcaban su rostro y aún se notaba algo la huella de la cárcel, pero seguía siendo condenadamente guapo.

– Lo es – confirmó, desviando la mirada al fuego, refiriéndose a ambas afirmaciones.

De repente, Lucius soltó una carcajada vacía de sentimientos.

– Y yo luchando mano a mano con el Señor Tenebroso... ¿quién nos iba a decir que pocos años después nuestro hijo dejaría embarazada a una s... hija de muggles?

Volvieron a callar durante mucho tiempo. Era extraño estar así, desde que comenzara la guerra apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Tener a Voldemort en su propia casa había abierto una brecha entre ellos difícil de saltar.

Distraída, Narcisa no notó los dedos que le acariciaban las manos y el antebrazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa aún podía verse, hasta que su marido le habló.

– Esto es culpa mía – murmuró con la voz ronca por la emoción – Lo intento, pero no se me ocurre la forma adecuada de pediros perdón, a ti y a Draco. Nunca quise que os implicarais tanto, pero después del desastre en el ministerio todo se me fue de las manos.

Narcisa lo miró durante largo rato.

– Todos cometemos errores, Lucius. Hay que aprender de ellos y seguir adelante. Tu hijo nunca te ha echado la culpa, y yo ya tampoco lo hago.

Estas simples palabras aliviaron un peso en su pecho que lo había estado asfixiando durante años. Cogió la mano izquierda de su mujer y la apretó con mucho cuidado, entrelazando lo dedos.

– Te añoro, Cissy. No sabes cuánto.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente, se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a los labios para besarlo y se recostó sobre su hombro sin soltarlo.

– Yo a ti también.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy.

Solo añadir que, ya que no está permitido contestar comentarios por aquí, a partir de ahora, los que no tengan cuenta y quieran que les conteste, dejen su correo para que pueda hacerlo, pero sin poner el que fanfiction lo borra (ya sabéis, nosequé(arroba)loquesea(punto)com ). Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción porque no había caído en eso antes.

Otra cosilla, no sé si podré actualizar en dos semanas como vengo haciendo, porque acabo de empezar los exámenes, estoy muy estresada y esto me roba mucho tiempo de estudios, de todos modos, en los descansos iré avanzando en el capítulo y lo subiré cuando esté listo. Hablando del siguiente capítulo, como bien sabéis es rating M, lo que significa... el siguiente será calentito, jeje

Besos desde un lugar cercano al infierno ;p


	6. Cap 5 Señales mundialmente conocidas

Hola! Antes que nada quería dar las gracias a toda la gente que me ha apoyado con sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo a los que han gastado un poquito más de tiempo en dejar un comentario (¡hemos logrado duplicar el número! XD), porque cada vez que miraba el móvil porque me había llegado un nuevo comentario al correo me daba un pequeño empujón al ánimo. Muchas gracias también por el ánimo que me habéis mandado para los exámenes (estaba bastante agobiada), aún no he acabado, me quedan nueve días aún (seee, en la facultad son tan guays que ponen exámenes en julio), pero al final he sacado algo de tiempo para terminar el capítulo antes de lo que había pensado, así que aquí está, este capítulo va por ustedes, porque gracias a vuestros comentarios este capítulo ha llegado antes de tiempo:

**pao (a), Sam Wallflower, Emma Felton (a), Miss Mantequilla, Sabaku no Adhii, Serena Princesita Hale, Crisstina20, AvvamMalfoy, Kimi Alexa Infinity.** Hay dos comentarios anónimos, como dije en el anterior, si queréis que os conteste, dejad vuestro correo nosequé(arroba)nosecuánto(punto)com, que ff lo borra si lo ponéis de otra manera.

Espero que no haya muchos errores, porque he decidido no haceros esperar más y no lo he corregido mucho (el teclado del ordenador aún echa humo, ;p ), así que si veis algún patón, por favor, avisadme.

* * *

**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

_**Pareja: **_Draco M. / Hermione G.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

Y como novedad... :)

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de sexo y lenguaje "vulgar" que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector.

Y como quien advierte no es traidor... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_**5. Señales mundialmente conocidas, otras no tanto**_

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, mirando al señor Granger andar de un lado a otro del salón lentamente y mirándolo de vez en cuando, como si estuviera deliberando el castigo que le impondría por haber tocado a su hija. En ese momento se sentía exactamente igual que cuando estaba esperando el veredicto del Withengamot sobre su inocencia o culpabilidad.

Granger cesó en su paseo y se quedó premeditadamente justo frente a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que tuviese que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Dime chico, ¿los magos no tenéis condones? – Frank hablaba con voz neutra, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Draco estuvo a punto de protestar, y soltarle un _'Yo no soy ningún chico, si no pregúntele a Hermione'_, pero su instinto de autoconservación, por suerte, estaba bastante activo, así que se mordió la lengua y dejó hablar a Granger.

– ¿No tenéis ningún _'hechizo'_ anticonceptivo? – remarcó la palabra hechizo.

– Estábamos bastante...

Frank lo cortó con un movimiento de su mano. Na hacía falta que entrara en detalles sobre cómo se acostó con su niña. Mientras menos supiera, menor sería el trauma a tratar.

– ¿Piensas hacerte cargo?

Estuvo tentado de decirle que _'No'_ pero esa no era una buena respuesta, y menos si tu interlocutor no sentía ni la más mínima simpatía por ti.

– Mi primera reacción al enterarme fue buscarte para matarte – el hecho de que hablara tan tranquilo sobre su muerte lo hacía mucho más escalofriante –. Hermione llegó y nos dijo que estaba embarazada, que estabaembarazada de ti, el pequeño cabroncete que le hacía la vida imposible en el colegio.

_'Así que Granger le había hablado de él a sus pades'_, si se paraba a pensarlo, era lo normal, él también había escrito largas cartas a sus padres sobre ella, Potter y la Comadreja. Aunque eso hacía que la conversación se volviera más peligrosa, el padre de Granger debía tener un concepto horrible de él ya de antes. El señor Granger arrastró una silla hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Draco, se sentó al revés, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo a la vez que se crujía los nudillos.

– Fue el hecho de que mi hija insistiera en que quería hacerlo sola lo que me frenó, al fin y al cabo es su vida y no puedo interferir en ella por mucho que desease hacerlo – Draco lo inspeccionaba, haciendo una evaluación rápida de la situación y los posibles resultados de esa conversación – Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me entero que ahora estás _viviendo aquí _con ella. No se cómo tomarme esa noticia, chico. Pareces inteligente, así que entenderás que, dados los _antecedentes_, esté preocupado por el bienestar de _mi familia_.

Draco no sabía hasta qué punto el señor Granger estaba enterado de su participación en la guerra, además, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser valiente, ni mucho menos, aunque sí que sabía leer a las personas, y sabía que aquel hombre apreciaría mucho más la verdad cruda que una mentira que acabaría descubriendo. Carraspeó, intentando ganar tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

– Imagino que estará informado sobre la guerra mágica de hace unos años y mi posición en ella – el hombre asintió, Hermione se lo había contado todo cuando salieron de San Mungo después de recuperar la memoria, al principio se habían enfadado muchísimo, pero no querían perder la relación con ella, así que después de una larga conversación se habían perdonado, de Malfoy le habló largo y tendido cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada – Señor Granger, no voy a hacerle daño a Hermione, la opinión que tenía sobre los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles cambió mucho en el transcurso de la guerra, _nunca_ me habría acostado con su hija si no fuera así. A pesar de ello, aún no consigo imaginar a mi hijo como un mestizo.

– ¿Eso significa que no piensas hacerte cargo de nada? – preguntó bruscamente, aquello era el colmo – Soy un hombre moderno, nunca he creído que un embarazo sea motivo para casarse, es más, creo que un mal matrimonio puede hacerle a un niño mucho más daño. Pero la vida de una madre soltera es dura, y yo quiero a mi hija, no voy a dejar que te desentiendas mientras mi hija renuncia a todos sus sueños.

– ¡No! – prácticamente gritó, no le gustaba la cara que había puesto Granger – Para serle sincero creo que su hija es capaz de criar a un niño sola y llegar a donde quiera, es una de las personas más capaces que conozco – un poco de adulación no venía mal, además, no es que le hubiese mentido –. De todas formas, había pensado, en asignarle una pensión económica para ayudar a... – carraspeó – Hermione, al fin y al cabo, ese niño es un Malfoy y a un Malfoy no debe faltarle nada, pero no creo que vaya a ser un padre presente, no me gustan los niños y no me veo en el papel de padre, dudo mucho que en un futuro próximo cambie de opinión.

Frank inspiró profundamente.

– ¿Y tus padres?

– Mi madre está encantada con un nieto, cree que tener un hijo va a "salvarme" de mí mismo y a llevarme por el "buen camino", hasta ha hablado con su hija ya al respecto. Pero ella es un poco más tradicional y no está de acuerdo conmigo, _ni con usted_ – añadió rápidamente –. Quiere que me case para que el bebé no sea un "bastardo" – hizo las comillas con los dedos –. Mi padre... – calló sin saber exactamente qué decir – no creo que sea un problema.

Volvieron a callar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos durante minutos completos, hasta que el rasgueo de las llaves al entrar en la cerradura rompió el silencio.

– Te estoy vigilando – lo amenazó el señor Granger levantándose de la silla y volviéndola a poner en su sitio.

– ¿Papá? – Hermione miró de Malfoy a su padre varias veces, el primero tenía la cara tensa y estaba blanco, _más que de costumbre_, su progenitor, por el contrario, lucía una sonrisa y parecía relajado, _demasiado_ relajado – ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido – ¿con Malfoy?

– Hola cariño – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente – he venido a traerte un regalo – añadió volviéndose para coger la bolsita que había dejado junto al sofá – lo vi y pensé que te gustaría.

Era una bolsa de las caras, forrada de papel charol azul oscuro y salpicada de estrellas. La abrió con cuidado y descubrió un oso de peluche marrón con algunas manchas blancas.

– Es igual que Pukki – dijo con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Pukky había sido su osito de peluche cuando era pequeña, lo adoraba, pero una vez, con cinco años, lo había dejado olvidado en el parque y no había vuelto a verlo a pesar de que lo estuvieron buscando por horas –, gracias papi.

Se abrazó a él y lloró, sin saber por qué, sobre su camisa. Frank también estaba bastante emocionado, Hermione no lo llamaba _papi_ desde que tenía diez años, pero no quería que ella lo viera llorar o se pondría aún peor.

– ¡Eh, tranquila! – le acunó la cara con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas, después volvió a atraerla hacia él abrazándola – Mi niña, que está embarazada y llora por tonterías.

Eso consiguió que ella riera y se separara de él.

– ¿Quieres ver la ecografía? – preguntó ilusionada, buscando en su bolso, el llanto totalmente olvidado.

– ¡Claro! – cogió la fotografía que le tendía su hija – Pero si se mueve y todo.

– Es que es una ecografía mágica.

– ¡Es un niño! – exclamó contento.

Frank pertenecía a una generación en el que los odontólogos habían estudiado previamente medicina, así que no tenía problemas a la hora de interpretarlo.

– ¡Papá! – protestó Hermione intentando arrebatarle la foto sin éxito, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

– Lo siento hija – suspiró –. Nunca entenderé la manía que tenéis las mujeres en no saber el sexo del bebé... En fin, es hora de irme, tu madre no sabe dónde estoy y estará preocupada – puso la ecografía en la mesa de café –. Cuídate mucho – añadió dándole un beso en la frente y mirando a Draco con suspicacia.

– Te acompaño a la puerta.

…

Draco habría abrazado a Granger, jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a otra persona, y siendo Hermione la responsable de tal alegría era decir mucho. Sin embargo, esa alegría fue mutando poco a poco a incomodidad, mientras miraba el intercambio entre padre e hija con la sensación de estar de sobra. Le resultaba harto curioso que Granger padre, que hacía tan sólo unos minutos le había parecido un psicópata peligroso, se hubiese transformado en la encarnación del amor paternal. Puede que tuviera un desorden de personalidad múltiple.

Allí sentado, pasando totalmente desapercibido por sus dos acompañantes, no pudo menos que comparar la relación de Granger y su padre con la que él mismo mantenía con el suyo, basada prácticamente en la indiferencia, excepto en las raras ocasiones en las que hablaban para reprocharse algo. Aunque decir eso tampoco era del todo justo, hubo una época, hace muchos años, en que iba corriendo a los brazos de su padre para enseñarle lo que había aprendido a hacer con su varita de juguete o para decirle cómo lo había felicitado Severus por ayudarlo tan bien a preparar una poción, y éste, lo cogía en brazos con una sonrisa y lo despeinaba. _'Eres todo un Malfoy'_ le decía, y él se sentía orgulloso de serlo...

– _¡Es un niño!_ – la exclamación del señor Granger lo sacó abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

_'¿Un niño?'_ se extrañó, aún estaba un poco desubicado y no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, hasta que vio como Granger, _Hermione_, intentaba quitarle una foto de lo que parecía un borrón blanco sobre un fondo negro a Granger, _padre-de-Hermione-que-aún-no-sé-cómo-se-llama_. Un niño... ¿se refería al bebé?

La palabra estuvo resonando durante un rato en su cabeza, veía el intercambio entre los Granger, vio al padre poner la ecografía sobre la mesa de café sin apartar la mirada de Draco y los vio salir de la habitación, pero su cerebro no llegaba a registrar lo que significaba nada de aquello.

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar abrir la puerta de entrada y se puso de pie. Con el corazón palpitándole de forma desagradable se acercó a la mesilla y cogió la ecografía, de cerca todo se veía mucho más nítido, y ahí, justo en el centro, podía distinguir perfectamente una forma humanoide, tenía una cabeza enorme, y había algo en el centro que no paraba de moverse, pero el resto era bastante normal. Verlo ahí, plasmado en una fotografía, moviéndose por el espacio negro que lo rodeaba... Tenía un nudo en la graganta, esto era real, _era muy real_, Granger iba a tener un bebé, _un niño_, y era suyo.

E irremediablemente, su mente lo llevó a imaginárselo cuando naciera, si tendría el pelo rubio y los ojos grises como él, o tal vez el pelo alborotado de Granger en sus primeros años en la escuela – tendría que hacerse con barriles de poción alisadora si eso pasaba, ningún hijo suyo iría a Hogwarts despeinado – o si tendría el mismo hoyuelo que a él le salía al sonreír.

– ¿Y bien?

Hermione había vuelto al salón y se había encontrado con una curiosa escena, Draco Malfoy cogiendo la ecografía con tal delicadeza que parecía una caricia y con una pequeña, _muy pequeña_, sonrisa.

– ¡Joder! – gritó con voz ronca, asustado y soltando la foto por el salto que había dado, carraspeó para aclararse la voz – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– ¿Sabes que al sonreír te sale un hoyuelo en la mejilla?

– Es uno de mis fuertes con las mujeres, Granger.

– ¿Y por qué sonreías? – se burló la chica – ¿es que intentas seducirme de nuevo?

– Tan sólo me recreaba en la cabeza tan enorme que tiene, si sigue creciendo en la misma proporción, cuando nazca te va a destrozar.

Supo que había metido la pata en el mismo segundo que cerró la boca, Granger se había puesto blanca y lo miraba horrorizado.

– No es buena idea hablar de cabezas enormes y parto delante de una embarazada, ¿sabes? – susurró Hermione.

– Tomo nota, pero por favor no llores, es muy desconcertante verte llorar – suplicó asustado.

– No voy a llorar, tranquilo – comentó con un hilo de voz, mirando al infinito.

– Tampoco te desmayes – añadió seriamente preocupado al verla sujetarse al marco de la puerta con las manos crispadas.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, como si se estuviera acercando a algún animal peligroso que podría atacarlo ante la menor muestra de peligro. Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, le rodeó la cintura y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde la ayudó a sentarse.

– Era una broma, Granger – intentó tranquilizarla – no puede ser tan terrible si las mujeres repiten la experiencia.

Hermione lo miró, estaba tan cerca que sus narices casi rozaban.

– ¿Tú crees? – susurró – Porque tu madre no repitió, y la mía tampoco, a lo mejor eso nos da una pista.

Draco se pateaba mentalmente, si se hubiese estado calladito no tendría que lidiar con una Granger histérica que parecía a punto de perder los papeles. Tenía que hacer o decir algo que hiciera que olvidara esa horrible conversación. La cuestión era, ¿qué?

La contempló largamente, al estar tan cerca no pudo no fijarse en los ojos de Hermione, nunca se había parado a pensar en algo como el color de los ojos de ella, pero eran realmente fascinantes, eran marrones muy claros, casi miel, con algún que otro tono verdoso y pintitas doradas.

– Tienes unos ojos preciosos – comentó. _'Y ahora me dedico a mariconadas como describir el color de los ojos'_ se recriminó.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hermione saltó del sofá, mirándolo extrañada. Él se retrepó contra el respaldo y bostezó.

– ¿Qué es eso que se mueve tan rápido en mitad del cuerpo? – señaló con la mirada la ecografía y Hermione la cogió con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Te refieres a esto? – preguntó señalando la foto, él asintió – Es el corazón.

– Mmm... – se quedó mirando el borrón que no paraba de moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso – ¿No va muy rápido? – preguntó preocupado.

– No, el corazón de los fetos bombea mucho más rápido que el nuestro.

Draco siguió mirando la foto un rato, tanto que Hermione se planteó dársela para que la cogiera él.

– Tengo hambre, ¿quieres una pizza? – reaccionó de pronto, dejando a Hermione algo descolocada.

– No sabía que estabas familiarizado con el reparto de pizzas a domicilio – dijo curiosa, dejando la ecografía de nuevo en la mesita y volviendo a sentándose.

– Te sorprenderías con las cosas con las que estoy familiarizado – sonrió –. Obviamente, pagas tú, te di todo el dinero del que dispongo.

– Obviamente, no conseguirás más hasta que tengas trabajo – comentó cogiendo el teléfono –. Y hablando de trabajo, cómo va el asuntillo – dijo marcando el número de la pizzería – ¿sigues buscando?

– Bueno, hay algo interesante por ahí, pero todavía no es seguro. Mientras sigo en ello, por si acaso.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, estaba comunicando. Miró la propaganda donde venía el número y volvió a marcar.

– Bueno, mientras no tengas un trabajo de verdad, tendrás que ayudar de otra forma.

Draco alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo favores sexuales a cambio del alquiler del piso? Creía que te bastaba con lo que te di el jueves.

Hermione enrojeció, pero no pudo menos que apreciar al hombre que se sentaba en su sofá, tenía el pelo rubio desordenado y le caían algunos mechones sobre sus fascinantes ojos grises, tenía ambos brazos estirados sobre el respaldo los músculos insinuándose a través de la ajustada camisa – ella sabía cuan fuertes eran esos brazos que la habían levantado en vilo mientras la acercaban más a su cuerpo – y las piernas abiertas cubiertas por unos ajustados vaqueros. Todo un espécimen masculino, ejemplo de virilidad. Se mordió el labio inferior inspirando fuertemente.

– ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando, pillina? – se burló.

– _Pizzería la pequeña Italia, ¿dígame?_

– Eres idiota...

– _¿Disculpe? _– Hermione enrojeció aún más.

– Lo lamento mucho, no me refería a usted – habló con su interlocutor mientras Draco se reía a carcajadas –. Discúlpeme un momento. ¡Malfoy, ya me estás diciendo de qué quieres la pizza o te quedas sin cenar!

…

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pizza.

– Nada – dijo Hermione volviendo la atención a la película que estaban viendo – es que, míranos, estamos sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, viendo _Stars Wars_, después de cenar una pizza tamaño familiar entre los dos – sonrió – hasta parecemos compañeros de piso normales.

– Y eso que tú no eres nada normal – bromeó.

– ¡Pero será p...!

Draco la cortó metiéndole un trozo de pizza que había sobrado, ya mordisqueado, en la boca.

– Está a punto de terminar, calla que no me entero.

Hermione cogió la pizza antes de que cayera sobre el pantalón del pijama, que se había puesto mientras esperaban a que llegara el repartidor, masticó lentamente, mirando distraída la película, era la primera de todas, cuando Anakin era aún un niño.

– Es sorprendente lo mucho que... – musitó.

– ¿Has dicho algo?

– No nada, una tontería.

En ese momento terminaba la película.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Draco enfadado, asustando a Hermione que dio un pequeño saltito y lo miró con reproche – ¡No puede acabar así! – La miró indignado – ¿Por qué me has puesto una película sin final? Es una forma de vengarte de mí, ¿verdad?

– Claro que tiene final, ¿no lo ves? Anakin va a ser el pupilo de Obi-Wan y...

– ¿Es el _elegido_ y termina justo cuando empiezan a entrenarlo? ¡Venga ya! ¿Te habrías quedado tan tranquila si la guerra hubiera acabado con Dumbledore diciéndole a Potter que es el elegido para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso y ya?

Hermione lo miraba como si le diera lástima, lo que lo enfureció aún más.

– Sabes que esa historia es de ficción, y como tal, puede acabar como al guionista... escritor – se corrigió al ver la cara de confusión de Malfoy – le de la gana. La gran mayoría de las novelas tienen finales abiertos.

– ¿La gran mayoría? Permíteme dudarlo – se carcajeó Draco –. Dime cuántas novelas de misterio terminan sin resolver el misterio, o policíacas, o de aventuras. Y si no tienen un final es porque hay una segunda parte, que te compras compulsivamente para saber cómo termina.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? No es que haya muchos magos que se hayan dedicado a la escritura, y los pocos que lo han hecho ha sido para elaboración de manuales o guías mágicas, o de historia mágica, o de personajes famosos...

– La gran mayoría de los magos con imaginación se dedican a crear nuevos hechizos, no a escribir – Hermione lo miró ofendida.

– Escribir es una profesión tan digna como otra cualquiera.

– En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario – se excusó, con las manos alzadas –, tan sólo me limito a describir un hecho. En cuestión de literatura de ficción, los muggles les llevan años luz de ventaja a los magos.

– Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy, cualquiera que te escuche podría pensar que eres un _traidor a la sangre_.

Draco siseó y puso una mueca desagradable, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado sin que se lo hubiera olido siquiera y el salón, en el que reinaba hasta hacía algunos segundos un ambiente distendido y juguetón, se quedó en un silencio tenso. Hermione sintió un escalofrío, la temperatura parecía haber bajado varios grados de golpe, y se abrazó a sí misma.

– Yo... n-no quería decir eso – tartamudeó, deseando poder borrar los últimos 20 segundos, Draco la miró con una ceja alzada –, no quería echarte nada en cara, en serio.

– Ya.

Malfoy estaba muy serio, mirando sin ver hacia el televisor apagado y ella se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche con él, dándose cuenta que estar con él no era tan distinto de cuando estaba con sus amigos. Draco era un hombre curioso y se había pasado la primera mitad de la película preguntándole sobre naves espaciales, la había interrogado a conciencia cuando le dijo que los muggles tenían los conocimientos suficientes para ir al espacio y que, de hecho, ya lo habían hecho. Después de eso se volvió hacia la película y no despegó la vista de la pantalla, como si estuviera viendo algo increíble.

– Sólo bromeaba, aunque la broma no haya sido precisamente acertada.

– No.

– Lo siento muchísimo.

– Sí.

– ¿Te vas a dedicar a contestarme con monosílabos? Por lo menos mírame cuando te hablo, estoy intentando disculparme y tú pareces encontrar fascinante el televisor.

– ¿Qué?

Hermione gruñó, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que se disculpaba con otros por haber metido la pata. Ron era el que siempre se disculpaba por su poco tacto y ella la que hablaba con monosílabos y le gruñía al infinito cruzada de brazos... No era nada agradable estar en su situación, tal vez debería ser un poco más comprensiva con él.

– ¿Estás enfadado? – tanteó, hablando muy bajito.

Draco la miró fijamente un momento antes de suspirar y acabar negando.

– No, no estoy enfadado.

– Uau, cuatro palabras, una de ellas repetida, pero...

– No te pases – le advirtió, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara, así que no podía ser muy malo.

Ya fuera porque Malfoy la hubiese perdonado realmente o simplemente porque quería olvidar el asunto, el ambiente se relajó de nuevo. La calefacción volvía a funcionar, porque la temperatura del salón había vuelto a ser cálida.

– Así que te gusta leer – Draco asintió – y después te atreves a llamarme rata de biblioteca.

– No te llamaba rata de biblioteca porque te gustara leer – le obsequió con una sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos que bien podría haber estado colgada en un cuadro en el consultorio de sus padres – si no porque parecía que vivieras allí.

– ¿Y qué tipo de libros lees?

– Literatura fantástica principalmente, es curiosa la imagen que tienen los muggles de nuestro mundo, pero de todo un poco.

– Y qué me dices de las novelas románticas – preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Yo _no_ leo novelas románticas – comentó horrorizado –. ¿Tengo pinta de leer esas tonterías?

– ¡Eh! Que no tienen nada de malo, es un género literario como otro cualquiera. A Harry le encantan – se dio cuenta que había cometido un error cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy –. No debería haberte dicho eso.

– Ya, bueno, lo que pasa es que a mí no me gustan los libros _de chicas_.

– Son historias de amor, las historias de amor no son solo _para_ _chicas_.Pero a lo mejor, lo que ocurre es que no estás seguro de tu sexualidad y tienes que reafirmarte en el prototipo de hombre masculino sin sentimientos para reafirmarte.

Draco la recorrió atentamente con la mirada, de una forma que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que enrojeciese a pesar de que el atuendo que llevaba puesto no podía calificarse como sexy precisamente, era un pijama ancho de franela que le resultaba muy cómodo y calentito, pero en ese momento se sintió como si no llevara absolutamente nada.

– En primer lugar, Granger – se incorporó mirándola a los ojos acercándose a ella hasta casi rozar sus narices – los hombres no tenemos nada en contra del amor, pero esas novelas reflejan unos hombres irreales, _un hombre tan complicado emocionalmente sólo puede ser fruto de la imaginación de una mujer_. Y en cuanto a mi sexualidad... – se mojó los labios con la lengua y desvió la mirada a los de Hermione – tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber perfectamente lo que me gusta y lo que no.

Iba a besarla. Puede que hubiese iniciado el acercamiento con un objetivo totalmente distinto, pero por Merlín, con las pupilas dilatadas y acalorada como estaba, tenía la misma expresión de anhelo que cuando se la había llevado a aquel motel en Marsella después de besarla hasta el cansancio. Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, recordándole que llevaba más de un mes de abstinencia _no voluntaria_. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior – gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Draco y que empeoró su estado – intentando reprimir un suspiro que sonó muy parecido a un gemido, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que no le importaría volver a acostarse con Malfoy, ese hombre era un animal en la cama, y además parecía bien dispuesto a repetir la experiencia.

"_Esto no es una buena idea, aunque ahora mismo no sepa el por qué_". Tenía que buscar algo para esfumar la tensión sexual que se palpaba en ese momento en el salón.

Carraspeó.

– Ya que es tan importante para ti, te informo que hay cinco películas más, así que no te vas a quedar sin saber el final.

Con cuidado para no tocarlo y que su resolución de dormir sola se fuera al garete, se levantó del sofá teniendo que esquivar a Draco en el proceso, que estaba casi encima de ella.

– Es estos momentos estaría interesado en llegar al final de _otra cosa_ – espetó con voz ronca, levantándose él también y haciendo alusión al bulto que ahora adornaba sus pantalones.

Hermione miró el reloj buscando desesperada una salida a esa conversación. Por lo visto Malfoy no iba a dejarla cambiar de tema tan fácilmente.

– E-es muy tarde – tartamudeó – y mañana tengo que trabajar, así que me voy a dormir.

– ¡Cobarde! – masculló entre dientes.

Draco era consciente que no era el único que se iría a la cama con un calentón, no era gilipollas y podría poner la mano en el fuego y asegurar que Granger quería acostarse con él, ¿por qué entonces no lo hacía y ya? Todos estarían más felices y relajados. Era de entenderse que estuviera frustrado cuando la vio encerrarse en su cuarto. Miró su entrepierna. _'Y ahora qué hacía con su erección'_, podía recurrir al método manual, pero llevaba años jactándose ante sus amigos de que si necesitaba _atención_, siempre había alguna mujer dispuesta a hacerlo por él.

**oOo**

Draco despertó por culpa de una mosca que no lo dejaba en paz. Una mosca a principios de Diciembre, ¿cuándo se había visto eso? Abrió los ojos adormilado y enfadado.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Se frotó compulsivamente la cara donde hasta hace unos segundo reposaba una minilechuza, que ahora revoloteaba asustada por su habitación con una carta que era más grande que ella en el pico. La siguió con los ojos hasta que se posó en su mesilla de noche, alargando la mano para coger la carta con cuidado infinito para que no volviera a echar a volar, como parecía estar a punto de hacer. Finalmente consiguió la carta y un mini-picotazo antes de que se fuera volando por la ventana ofendida.

– Cada vez se parece más a Pansy.

Las minilechuzas eran una nueva raza de lechuzas modificadas mágicamente para que no crecieran más allá de las dos pulgadas, que _El Emporio de la Lechuza _había sacado al mercado hacía escasamente cuatro meses, más como mascota adorable a la que malcriar que como animal mensajero. El problema, tenían toda la mala leche de una lechuza de tamaño real concentrada. Eran el equivalente en lechuza a los Yorkshire. Blaise se lo había regalado a Pansy en uno de sus antojos, y se había convertido en la pesadilla de Draco.

Salió de su habitación, esataba totalmente despierto así que no volvería a coger el sueño, con la carta aún sin abrir en la mano. Eran las siete de la mañana y el despertador de Granger no había empezado a berrear aún, lo que era raro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó. Hermione dormía de lado dándole la espalda.

– Granger, son las siete.

Pero ella no hizo el más mínimo gesto que le confirmara que le había oído. Se acercó y la zarandeó no demasiado fuerte.

– Granger – la llamó y esperó –. ¡Eh, Granger! – subió un poco el volumen – ¡Joder Granger, despierta de una vez! Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo.

Hermione gruñó y se dio la vuelta, tapándose aún más con la manta.

– Cinco minutos más, porfi.

Se planteó seriamente el dejarla ahí dormida y dar media vuelta, que después ella lidiara con las consecuencias, pero se dijo que por el momento era la única que tenía un sueldo fijo y decente que traer a la casa. _Debería haber hecho caso de su primer impulso_.

– ¿Cinco minutos? ¡Llevo intentando levantarte quince minutos! – gritó, no tan enfadado como cabría esperarse –. Es la última vez que te dejo estar despierta después de las doce, la próxima vez que quieras ver una reposición de _Embrujada _lo gravas, que después no hay quien te levante.

Agarrando sábanas y colcha, todo en uno, dio un tirón despojándola de toda tapa. Fue una mala idea, _una muy mala idea_. Hermione dormía con _sólo_ una camisa, que tenía menos botones abrochados que desabrochados que le dejaba un hombro prácticamente desnudo, una camisa que le habría estado larga de no ser porque estaba arrugada hacia arriba, dejando ver las braguitas de encaje azul marino. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, con un brazo estirado en perpendicular a su cuerpo y las mantas y sábanas aún en su puño.

Media hora más tarde, cuando pudo pensar de nuevo con coherencia, se juraría y perjuraría que su intención no era esa, de verdad que no, incluso llegaría a pensar que fue víctima de algún hechizo. Porque aunque admitía que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, _él_ no se aprovechaba de mujeres dormidas. Y sin embargo, todo empezó de la manera más inocente, al soltar las sábanas la mirada se desvió _sin querer_, a las piernas femeninas.

"_¡Qué buenas piernas tiene la jodida!"_.

Piernas largas y torneadas que podían volver loco a un hombre, de esas que cuando las ves, la primera imagen que te viene a la cabeza es tenerlas enredadas a tu cuerpo. Piernas que acaricias, que sostienes, que agarras mientras te balanceas entre ellas. Piernas a las que te aferras mientras tu fuerza huye con el impacto del orgasmo. Fue a retirar la sábana que cubría aún parte del pie y la pantorrilla derecha, con el único objetivo de _admirar desde la distancia_ su nuevo fetiche. Mas ese simple acto se convirtió en una leve caricia, tan sólo tocándola con la yema de los dedos por toda la extensión de la pantorrilla, que arrancó un suspiro de los labios entreabiertos.

Algo en el fondo de su mente de dijo que si no paraba en ese momento tal vez terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, otra parte de él, a la que le llegaba más oxígeno que al cerebro en ese momento opacó la protesta con un gruñido. En ese momento estaba salibando como si fuera un muerto de hambre delante de un festín de manjares sólo para él. _¡Por las barbas de Merlín! _Él llevaba mucho tiempo sin _comer_.La caricia se hizo más real, subió por el exterior de su muslo hasta las caderas, _hasta el inicio de sus braguitas._

Hermione gimió y se removió hasta quedar boca-arriba y Draco, que hasta ese momento había conseguido mantener un hilo de control, dejó de pensar. _Porque si una mujer se tumba de espaldas mientras la acaricias, eso es una señal entendida mundialmente como "estoy receptiva"_. Y Draco también lo estaba, y mucho.

Gateó sobre la cama, dejando una de las piernas femeninas entre sus dos rodillas y las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cara. La miró un momento, labios rosados entreabiertos, dejando salir el aire, la nariz salpicada de algunas pecas, pestañas largas perfilando los párpados cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba a punto de despertarse. Draco sonrió de lado inclinándose más sobre ella.

– Granger – cantó suavemente sobre su oído.

Sacó la lengua y lamió el lóbulo, aprovechando para ponerlo entre sus dientes y tirar suavemente de él, arrancando un gemido de Hermione, que se removió inquieta bajo él. Soltó el lóbulo y dejó un suave beso bajo él, justo al final de la mandíbula. Una mano pequeña se enredó entre sus cabellos rubios, apretándolo más ahí. Draco no se hizo de rogar y empezó a intercalar besos, lamidas y mordiscos sobre la columna de su cuello como un enajenado. Estaba tan excitado que creía que reventaría de un momento a otro, el pantalón del pijama y los bóxer cada vez estorbaban más. Bajó una de las manos a sus pechos, aún cubiertos, y apretó sobre la gruesa tela, su mano apenas abarcaba algo más de la mitad y eso le encantaba. Sintió un tirón fuerte en su nuca.

– ¡Malfoy!

Mitad gemido, mitad sollozo, ese grito hizo que levantara la cara de su cuello. Hermione estaba muy despierta, las pupilas dilatadas y respirando agitadamente; se puso aún más duro.

Sus labios lo buscaron, besándolo con furia y obligándolo a dejarse caer sobre ella. Draco se apoyó en un codo y con la otra mano fue bajando por su costado hasta uno de los suaves muslos y haciendo rodearle la cintura con él. Tres capas de ropa aún lo separaban de ella, pero no por ello fue menos placentero el movimiento de caderas que inició Hermione, frotando ambas entrepiernas.

– Adoro tus piernas – le susurró en un gemido, volviendo a besar el cuello.

Volvió a subir la mano en una caricia, desde las caderas al estómago, colándose bajo la blusa arrugada hasta alcanzar un pecho desnudo, pellizcando y arañando suavemente el sensible pezón. La respuesta de Hermione no se hizo esperar, alzando su otra pierna para abrazar la fina cintura masculina, mientras que la mano que no jugueteaba con el pelo se deslizaba lentamente por los abdominales desnudos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón.

– Yo adoro tus manos, – se arqueó bajo él, acercándose más a sus manos – y adoro lo que haces con ellas.

Draco gruñó en su cuello, desabrochándole la camisa mientras se frotaba más insistentemente contra ella. Jugó con el elástico de los pantalones, dando la vuelta a la cintura y se agarró a una de las duras nalgas, ayudándolo en el movimiento. Cuando terminó de abrir la blusa, Draco se incorporó un poco sobre su codo, lo justo para recrearse la vista.

– ¡Malfoy! – un susurró de protesta, por el frío repentino que había dejado en su cuerpo.

Pero él no le hizo caso, demasiado embebido en la imagen de sus suaves y blancos pechos de pezones oscuros, rociados de algún que otro lunar, moviéndose acompasados con la respiración. Pasó sus largos dedos sobre ellos con cuidado infinito, enganchando los dedos en las arrugadas protuberancias.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente, la respiración entrecortada.

– Creía que eran imaginaciones mías, pero es verdad que están más grandes que la última vez.

– Eso es... ¡AAAAHH!

Pero no pudo terminar, Draco se había abalanzado sobre ellos con labios, lengua y dientes. La barba de un día raspaba y eso no hacía si no excitarla aún más. Se aferró a él, clavando sus cortas uñas en la espalda y deslizándolas hacia abajo.

– Eso duele – protestó con la voz ronca.

Sin embargo no hizo nada para evitar el contacto, es más, intensificó el movimiento de caderas a la vez que estrellaba su boca contra la de ella, mordiendo los labios regordetes para dejarle paso a su lengua. La lengua de Hermione salió a darle la bienvenida y sus manos se colaron bajo el pantalón y los bóxer, hincándole las uñas en las nalgas antes de deslizar la ropa hacia abajo lo justo y necesario para sus objetivos.

Draco gruñó en su boca cuando se sintió libre, la presión de la ropa en su miembro desapareciendo para ser sustituida por una de las manos de Hermione. La agarró con firmeza por la muñeca obligándola a soltarlo a pesar de que opuso resistencia, si seguía así acabaría antes de empezar.

– Cuidado – advirtió.

La soltó y en el mismo movimiento introdujo la mano bajo el encaje de las braguitas.

– Estás ansiosa, ¿eh? – bromeó jugando con el clítoris.

– Deja de jugar de una buena vez y penétrame – demandó.

Draco le sonrió de lado al tiempo que le arrancaba las bragas, se colocaba en su entrada y la penetraba de un tirón, haciendo que Hermione se arqueara bajo él y se aferrara a su cintura con sus piernas más fuerte, empujándolo aún más y arrancando un gemido de ambos.

El vaivén de caderas comenzó suave, Draco se balanceaba lento y profundo en ella a la vez que mordisqueaba su clavícula, haciendo caso omiso de las demandas de Hermione que suplicaba porque fuera más rápido. Él no quería precipitar las cosas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo una mujer para él, para saborear y disfrutar de un cuerpo caliente y suave.

En un aventón que no se esperaba, se vio tumbado de espaldas con Granger sobre él. Esa pequeña bruja era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se veía terriblemente sexy, únicamente cubría su cuerpo la camisa abierta, que se había deslizado por sus hombros, los rizos desordenados enmarcando su cara, cabalgándolo con movimientos mucho más rápidos y rudos que los de él. Draco la ayudó, agarrándola de las caderas, marcando con ella el nuevo ritmo.

Hermione lo miró bajo ella, el pelo rubio desordenado, ojos grises con pupilas dilatadas, labios, rojos por los besos, entreabiertos, músculos duros, no excesivamente marcados, deslizándose bajo la piel mientras respondía a sus movimientos bajo ella. Era la imagen más erótica que podría haber imaginado. Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un gemido largo, cerrando los ojos y arqueando el cuello hacia atrás. No lo aguantó más, así que deslizó sus manos, arrastrando suavemente las uñas, desde su abdomen marcado hasta los hombros mientras se inclinaba sobre él para jugar con los planos pezones con su lengua, arrancando un grito ronco de Malfoy.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, volvía a estar tumbada con Draco sobre ella, la tensión se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Manos grandes recorriendo sus piernas hasta el tobillo y presionando de forma leve, llevándoselas hasta los hombros y volviendo a recorrerlas para anclarse en las redondeadas caderas. La nueva posición lo llevaba más profundo y no tardó mucho tiempo en explotar toda esa tensión.

Hermione se retorció bajo él, aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama en un grito, convulsionando toda ella y desencadenando el orgasmo de Draco, que se vació dentro de ella.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, se ha quedado interesante, eh? Qué pasará ahora? ;p (voz de ultratumba): _Nadie lo sabe_. jajajajaja (perdonadme, se me va la cabeza, estudiar me sienta realmente mal).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, me he pasado gran parte de la tarde terminando el lemmon porque me emparanoio muchísimo con eso de que esté claro quién hace qué y qué parte es de quien, ojalá lo haya conseguido.

Y ahora si queréis que siga me tenéis que dejar chorrocientos mil comentarios XD , no es broma, aunque aún no confirmo que dentro de dos semanas tengáis el siguiente capítulo, aún no he terminado los exámenes (como comenté antes), y además, para colmo tampoco tengo empezado el siguiente (lo que sí tengo son muchas ideas), normalmente mientras voy corrigiendo el capítulo que voy a publicar voy empezando el siguiente, pero como esta vez no he podido corregirlo como a mí me gusta...

Otra cosilla. He estado pensando... hace algún tiempo leí una historia de josBlack, _Delirium Tremens_, no sé si la habréis leído, pero trata sobre diversas historias que giran en torno al alcohol y el sexo. Como iba diciendo, me acordé de la historia, y como en época de exámenes a mi musa le da por estar más activa que nunca, llevándome por el mal camino, me dije: "El principio de esta historia encaja perfectamente, no?", y me contesté: "sí, lo hace". Así que quería ver qué os parecería que hiciera un outtake (se escribe así?) sobre _La noche del delito_. Aclarar que esto es un proyecto que está aún muy en el aire, que tengo que encajar bien y además me gustaría hablarlo con josBlack, por ser la mente pensante que ideó _Delirium Tremens_. Así que si se hace, no va a ser para ya, si no que tardaría un poco, pero querría saber qué os parecería... a lo mejor estáis cansadas de historias de sexo, por mucho que a mi mente pervertida le cueste creerlo.

Me dejo de chorradas y me despido ya, que soy mu' pesá'

Besos


	7. Cap 6 Una misteriosa magia muggle

Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado más tiempo del que dije, pero antes de que me linchéis, tengo una explicación razonable. No sé lo que ha pasado exactamente, pero no podía meterme en la cuenta de ff, fue algo brusco, estaba contestando reviews y de repente ya no podía hacerlo más. Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación de la historia, últimamente estamos batiendo records de comentarios :) y eso me hace muy feliz, pero como lo que os hace feliz a ustedes es leer sobre Draco y Hermione y no sobre mí, me callo y os dejo con la historia (he añadido más escenas en compensación por el largo tiempo sin aparecer).

**Fandom: **Harry Potter.

_**Pareja: **_Draco M. / Hermione G.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo me divierto mezclando sus personajes.

* * *

_**6. **__**Una misteriosa magia muggle**_

Respiraciones agitadas.

Draco acarició las piernas y besó una de ellas antes de desengancharlas de los hombros y deslizarlas con cuidado sobre sus brazos hasta posarlas a ambos lados de las suyas. Salió de ella con reticencia y se dejó caer a su lado.

– Yo... el despertador no sonó – jadeó, intentando justificar su presencia en el cuarto ajeno.

– Ajá.

Jadeos normalizándose.

– Ibas a llegar tarde si no te despertaba, así que entré. Habrá que darle las gracias a Pansy y su engendro plumífero.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería Malfoy.

Silencio.

Después del subidón del orgasmo, los cerebros volvían a ponerse en marcha, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y, lo peor de todo, con quién.

– Tu padre va a matarme por acostarme con su niñita _otra vez _– suspiró.

– ¿Te da miedo mi padre? – se rió – Nunca me lo habría imaginado, el "gran Draco Malfoy" asustado por lo que le pueda hacer un muggle – Draco frunció el ceño –. Tranquilo, no tengo por costumbre hacer un informe detallado sobre los hombres que pasan por mi cama para dárselo a mis padres.

Le contestó con un gruñido. Hermione miró al hombre a su lado, tenía una mano apoyada en el estómago y el otro brazo sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos. Frunció los labios al verlo tan tranquilo y satisfecho.

– Debería estar cabreadísima contigo por asaltarme de esa manera mientras estaba dormida.

– ¿No lo estás? – apartó un poco el brazo, lo justo para destapar un ojo y poder mirarla a la cara con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione volvió la cara hacia el techo, que se había vuelto de repente muy interesante.

– Estoy demasiado satisfecha para hacerlo.

Draco tembló aguantándose la risa, pero su intento fue en vano, porque ella lo notó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

– No te pases ni un pelo, aún podría enfadarme.

– Yo venía con toda la buena intención de levantarte, pero tú estabas casi desnuda. Me acerco a ti para despertarte y tú me agarras del cuello y empiezas a gemir... ¿Qué creías que pasaría? ¡Soy un hombre!

Hermione se incorporó, quedando sentada al borde de la cama mientras se reacomodaba la camisa y la abrochaba algunos botones. Se pasó la manos por la mata de rizos desordenados, suspirando audiblemente.

– No sé en que mundo el que una mujer duerma en bragas y camisa justifica que un hombre se le eche encima.

– _Empezaste a gemir_ – repitió despacio –. Puede que no fueras totalmente consciente de ello, pero tú también querías... _Llevas mucho tiempo queriendo_, ¿o es que crees que no he notado cómo me miras?

Hermione se agarró con las manos al filo del colchón, apretándolo.

– Exactamente igual que tú me miras a mí – se levantó y empezó a buscar las bragas por el suelo.

– Admitámoslo, yo te gusto, y tú estás buena... Somos dos personas adultas, no veo el problema.

– Mira Malfoy, lo primero es que _no _me gustas. Lo segundo es que aunque esto ha estado bien, muy bien – al estar de rodillas buscando bajo la cama no pudo ver la sonrisa socarrona que adornó el rostro masculino –, no va a volver a repetirse – se levantó justo para verlo con el ceño fruncido –. Bastante delicada es nuestra situación actual como para encima complicarla con el sexo.

– El sexo no complica las cosas – protestó – es sólo dos adultos que disfrutan de sus cuerpos.

– El sexo _siempre_ complica las cosas, créeme.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se subió los bóxer y los pantalones, fue entonces cuando vio la carta arrugada de Pansy junto al trozo de tela que antes eran las bragas de Granger.

– ¿Buscabas esto? – le enseñó el trozo de tela.

Hermione se las arrebató de un tirón y las miró.

– Eres un animal.

– Y a ti te encanta que lo sea, admítelo. Quieres disimularlo pero eres una _Leona salvaje_.

Hermione lo fulminó con los ojos, deseando poder desintegrarlo en ese mismo momento. Miró su reloj de pulsera que descansaba en la cómoda, faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las ocho de la mañana.

– Mira, esta conversación no nos está llevando a ninguna parte y yo tengo mucha prisa.

Draco la vio encerrarse en el baño. Ahora, más calmado, no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento la situación se le fue de las manos. Vale que llevaba algo más de dos meses sin sexo, pero eso no justificaba que se hubiera lanzado sobre Granger como un animal en celo, ¿o sí? ¿Tan poco control tenía sobre sí mismo?

Leyó la carta de Pansy camino a la cocina:

"_Mi muy estimado Draco:_

_Sentimos mucho no haberte contestado a las decenas de cartas que nos has enviado, hemos estado fuera del país._

_Pansy._

_PD: ¿Por qué no te pasas este domingo por casa y nos cuentas cómo te va?"._

¿Eso era todo? Tenía que replantearse seriamente buscar nuevos amigos.

Estaba desayunando, untando la mermelada en las tostadas que iba a comerse, cuando Hermione entró como un vendaval, sacó un botecito de un cajón del que cogió una gragea, sacó un vaso, el zumo de calabaza de la nevera y se lo tragó todo junto de un sorbo.

– Te cojo una.

Dicho y hecho, Granger le robó una de las tostadas que tan primorosamente se había preparado y salió del piso prácticamente corriendo, sin darle oportunidad de replicar. Dándole un bocado a la tostada, se levantó y cogió el bote que había dejado abierto Hermione.

**Suplemento alimenticio: Vitamina B12 y Ácido Fólico.** _Para el tratamiento de la anemia megaloblástica_.

Sacó una de las grageas y la observó atentamente, era curiosa, más pequeña que su uña. Le preguntaría a Granger al respecto.

**oOo**

Harry suspiró mirando las pilas de papeles que adornaban el escritorio. Cuando había entrado en la _Academia de Aurores_ no se había imaginado que el 70% del trabajo lo haría en la oficina, pero desde la caída de Voldemort y sus últimos fieles vasallos la Inglaterra mágica se había sumido en una aburrida calma. Es cierto que al principio había habido algunos disturbios entre Sangre puras y otros magos que les echaban la culpa de la guerra, pero gracias a las campañas de concienciación del Ministerio, hacía ya tiempo que se habían acabado. No es que quisiera que se alzara un nuevo mago oscuro, pero agradecería un poco de acción de vez en cuando más allá de ir a detener a un mago que se había pasado de listo y había timado a unos pocos muggles.

Sonrió con ironía, cuando terminó los estudios en la academia con uno de los mejores promedios, se pasaba el tiempo en la escena del crimen, investigando y cogiendo a "los malos", después ascendió, dijeron de él que era el _Inspector jefe de Aurores_ más joven y con más talento de los últimos tiempos, y él creyó que sería aún más emocionante. Se equivocaba, ahora tenía que hacer el doble de informes y tenía que delegar la investigación de campo a sus subalternos.

Cogió la pluma y se puso a jugar con ella entre sus dedos, siempre le había llamado la atención que los magos usaran un método de escritura tan arcaico como lo eran la pluma y el tintero. Los muggles, a pesar de la desventaja de no poder usar la magia – o tal vez gracias a eso – eran mucho más imaginativos a la hora de crear instrumentos que les faciliten la vida, como los bolígrafos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del avión de papel que entró en su despacho e iba directamente hacia su frente. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando se estrelló contra sus gafas.

– ¡Pero qué mala leche puede tener esta mujer! – protestó desdoblando la respuesta de Hermione.

"_Y eso que sólo le había recordado la comida que tenían con Ron y Ginny"_. Se ve que aún estaba enfadada por la burla de esa mañana, pero no había podido resistirse cuando la vio aparecer en el hall con el pelo más alborotado que en sus mejores tiempos de Hogwarts y peleándose para abrocharse la túnica que se negaba a cerrarse, dejando al descubierto una blusa que se tensaba demasiado a nivel del pecho. _"Total, ni que fuera la primera vez que le decía que parecía una Leona Salvaje"_.

Los minutos que faltaban para la hora de la comida pasaron lentamente, y a Harry le pareció mentira cuando caminaba acercándose a Hermione que lo esperaba en el hall. Se había recogido el pelo con un par de palos.

– Me vais a someter al tercer grado, ¿verdad?

Fue su saludo cuando llegó a su lado. Él sólo sonrió.

– Te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, Ginny te adora y Ron... – no sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ron en esos momentos, así que decidió cambiar de rumbo –. Tan sólo nos preocupamos por ti.

…

– ¡Él me obligó! – se defendió Ginny señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

– No me lo puedo creer – Ron tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

La comida había transcurrido con normalidad hasta los postres, cuando salió el tema "Draco Malfoy" y sus dos amigos habían empezado a avasallarla con preguntas sobre él. Ginny, por su parte, había permanecido en silencio, tomándose su helado a cucharaditas pequeñas y mirándola fíjamente, tan sólo había hablado cuando Hermione le reprochó por haber hablado con sus padres sobre su nuevo compañero de piso, y después había vuelto a su helado. Era peligroso cuando estaba así, pero por el momento Hermione tenía otros frentes abiertos que exigían su atención.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de tres años saliendo juntos aún decías que necesitabas tu propio espacio – partió violentamente un trozo de hojaldre con la cuchara y la nata salpicó por todo el plato –,. Y no me vengas con que prácticamente vivía en tu piso porque _no_ es lo mismo – añadió antes de que Hermione pudiese replicar nada.

– No me puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación _otra vez_. ¿Por qué tienes que estar comparándote constantemente con Malfoy?

– Tienes que admitir que Malfoy no es precisamente la persona que mejor te ha tratado – intervino Harry antes de que empezara la discusión.

Limpió de nata la portada del libro que se estaba leyendo, _"Crónica de una muerte anunciada"_. Ese era también un buen titular para denominar el final de la pareja que _hablaba_ frente a él. En los últimos tiempos discutían tanto, que los únicos sorprendidos cuando se separaron fueron los propios interesados.

Ron y Hermione habían empezado a salir cuando tenían 18 años, casi un año después de la Batalla Final. Los primeros tres años todo fue muy bien, terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts e iniciaron sus estudios superiores. Los problemas empezaron cuando Hermione se graduó (con dos años de ventaja con respecto a sus compañeros), Ron quería matrimonio e hijos, así que iba a pedirle que se fueran a vivir juntos y le había preparado una cajita de terciopelo con una llave dentro, pero Hermione le dijo que el ministerio finés había propuesto una ley pionera reconociendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos y le habían ofrecido un puesto en su Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas por iniciativas como la P.E.D.D.O. Ella había aceptado sin siquiera parpadear, mucho menos consultarlo con el que era su pareja, y eso a Ron le sentó fatal.

Fue la primera gran discusión seria que habían tenido, pero Hermione se fue de todas formas y estuvo dos años en Finlandia ayudando en la elaboración y propuesta de ley. Durante ese tiempo habían roto más veces de las que podía recordar y Hermione le había confesado, entre lágrimas e hipidos, que había tenido algún que otro escarceo con Kalle, un compañero de trabajo, después de alguna pelea con Ron vía red flu especialmente dolorosa.

Cuando Hermione regresó a Inglaterra a trabajar en el Ministerio en el departamento homólogo, volvieron de nuevo después de que Hermione le confesara cómo Kalle la había consolado después de las peleas. _Volvieron_, sí, peroRon se había vuelto paranoico y creía que Hermione lo dejaría en cualquier instante. Fue una época difícil para Harry, que tenía que soportar las locas ideas de uno (_"Tengo que dejar embarazada a Hermione y así tendrá que casarse conmigo"_) y los agobios de la otra (_"Ronald no para de insistir en que nos casemos, ¿es que no entiende que somos muy jóvenes?"_).

Y así, como esas series de televisión que parecen que no van a terminar nunca a pesar de que el argumento ya no va da para más, 6 meses después de la vuelta de Hermione terminaron oficialmente, él había estado presente – una vez más – y fue lo más desagradable y a la vez liberador que había sufrido desde la muerte de Voldemort. Por mucho que se quisieran sus amigos, no servían para estar juntos.

– ¡HARRY!

Pegó un respingo al notar el zapato de su mujer incrustado en su espinilla.

– Lo siento, me he quedado traspuesto un momento.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? – preguntó airada Hermione.

– En nada. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? – eludió el tema.

– Sólo decía que después de soportar el sermón de mi madre, al llegar a mi piso me encontré con mi padre, intentó disimularlo y usó una técnica de distracción bastante efectiva, pero sé que había estado hablando con Malfoy, no había más que mirarlo a la cara.

– Así que Frank Granger le dio su famosa charla – Ron hizo las comillas con los dedos –, _como te pases un pelo con mi hija te las verás con mi psicópata interior_.

– ¡Merlín! ¿A ti también? No sé cómo decirle que me deje resolver a mí mis propios problemas.

– Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar allí en ese momento.

Harry y Ron se empezaron a reír como maníacos y no pararon hasta que el primero miró el reloj. Se puso muy serio.

– La _Flecha Dorada_.

Y sin más explicaciones ambos se levantaron y se fueron casi corriendo despidiéndose con un "_Nos vemos_".

– No olvides que tienes una esposa, Harry Potter – gritó Ginny.

– Entiendo que tú, una jugadora de Quidditch profesional, necesite el último modelo en escobas voladoras... pero, ¿ellos?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, ya había tenido muchas veces esta conversación y nunca habían llegado a un entendimiento, ¿para qué malgastar saliva? Con la varita tocó la pequeña bola de cristal aguamarina, donde apareció el importe a pagar.

– Hoy invito yo – dijo sujetando rápidamente la mano de Hermione y sacando una tarjeta que pasó por encima de la bola –. ¿No es genial? – preguntó tecleando el número secreto en un panel táctil que había aparecido – Pasas un plástico, tecleas un número y ya has pagado.

Un pequeño pergamino apareció con la confirmación del pago. En ese mismo instante, en la cámara de seguridad de Ginny Potter en Gringotts desapareció un montoncito de galeones que fue a parar a la cuenta del restaurante.

– Sí, ya iba siendo hora de que los gnomos se actualizaran, tener que ir al banco a sacar dinero y pasearte con una bolsa repleta de galeones es un anacronismo. Los muggles llevan años con este mismo método – comentó Hermione, levantándose junto a Ginny –, bueno, uno parecido – se corrigió –. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

– La temporada no se reanuda hasta el 10 de Enero. Estoy de vacaciones – le recordó con el ceño fruncido por el cambio de tema tan drástico.

– Es que iba a comprarme ropa, la que tengo empieza a quedarme estrecha en "ciertas partes" y es un poco incómodo. ¿Quieres venir?

– ¿En serio me preguntas si quiero ir de compras? ¡Pues claro! Necesito una tarde de chicas con urgencia.

**oOo**

La gran cancela se abrió a su paso, reconociéndolo, al menos eso seguía siendo igual. Paseó lentamente por el camino de piedra blanca que llevaba hasta la casa señorial, su madre había hecho un gran trabajo remodelando la mansión, la había visto casi sin descanso trabajar duro con los elfos y su esfuerzo dio sus frutos, hoy en día apenas se veía atisbo de sus tiempo como cuartel general de los mortífagos. La casa había sido prácticamente reconstruida, sobre todo la planta baja, tales eran los desperfectos cuando terminó la guerra, y estaba mucho más luminosa de lo que había sido nunca. Pero lo más impresionante eran los jardines, caminos blancos de piedra que se perdían entre los árboles y arbustos con flores de los más diversos colores, el sonido del agua correr acompañándote en todo el camino, ya sea en pequeños riachuelos o en fuentes esparcidas por los terrenos, bancos de hierro negro contrastando, salpicados por el camino invitando a la contemplación del paisaje.

No sólo había sido una reconstrucción propiamente dicha, a pesar de conservar la estructura original, la casa apenas se parecía a la que había antes. Él la había visto trabajando en el jardín desde la ventana de su habitación, resacoso después de alguna noche de juerga. En aquellos momentos, con el cuerpo embotado de alcohol no lo había entendido, pero tal vez esa había sido la forma de su madre de sobreponerse a la caída de todo su mundo, a la soledad de tener a un marido en la cárcel y un hijo ausente.

Se sentía extraño entrar en esa casa de nuevo, a pesar de que había vivido toda su vida en ella hasta hacía poco tiempo, ya no tenía la sensación de propiedad, ahora era simplemente la casa de sus padres. Apretó los puños, no tenía esa sensación de propiedad en ningún sitio, era una especie de vagabundo sin nada propio. Los pasos fueron enlenteciéndose hasta pararse, de repente no tenía ganas de ver a sus padres, de hecho, se le habían quitado las ganas de todo. Dando media vuelta, volvió a pasar por las puertas de la cancela, que se cerraron tras él y se _desapareció_.

…

Lucius leía algunos informes sentado cómodamente en uno de los bancos del jardín, mientras miraba de reojo a Narcisa ocupándose del seto de flores blancas. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse los nombres de plantas que no sirvieran para la elaboración de pociones, así que no sabía el nombre. De hecho, no se había tomado la molestia de aprender muchas cosas, como que a su esposa la apasionaba la jardinería.

Aún recordaba el primer día que la vio, poco después de salir de la cárcel, llena de tierra y con un pantalón y camisa muggles. La miró de arriba a abajo demasiado sorprendido como para emitir ningún sonido.

"– _No voy a ponerme una de mis túnicas de diseñador para cuidar las flores – comentó encogiendo un hombro._

– _¿Por qué estás cuidando las flores? ¿Es que no quedan elfos que se encarguen de ello?_

– _Quiero hacerlo yo – él enarcó una ceja y Narcisa sintió la necesidad de defender su punto –. Me gusta la jardinería, _siempre_ lo ha hecho._

– _¿Y por qué nunca te he visto antes?_

– _Porque cuando me casé contigo me dijiste que un Malfoy no se ensucia las manos con las tareas del servicio, yo te quería y no quería decepcionarte, por eso lo dejé de lado. He dejado muchas cosas de lado por estar contigo – le reprochó._"

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver que Cissy se incorporó de golpe y miró hacia el camino de entrada con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

– Me ha parecido ver a Draco – Lucius se tensó, no compartía completamente la visión de Narcisa sobre su hijo, pero le había prometido dejarla hacer sin intervenir –, pero no estoy segura, a sido sólo un segundo.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este juego? – preguntó enrollando el pergamino y enviándolo al despacho con un golpe de varita.

– ¿Qué juego? – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos en jarras.

– ¡Todo esto! – no llegó a gritar pero estuvo cerca – Echar a tu hijo de casa y hacer que viva en un _barrio muggle _– puso una mueca de asco – con esa... _mujer_. Deberíamos habernos olvidado del tema. ¡Quiero a mi hijo en casa y casado con Astoria Greengrass!

– Me preguntaba cuando ibas a explotar, has tardado más de lo que pensaba – dijo quitándose los guantes y sentándose a su lado –. El tema es un bebé. _Tu nieto_ – Lucius hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharla –, tú mismo lo dijiste.

– Eso no quita que sea algo agradable – se levantó y caminó hacia el macizo de flores, cogió una de las campanillas blancas entre los dedos y la miró fijamente –. Yo tenía planeado...

– Tus planes y la realidad no siempre coinciden – lo cortó apoyándose en el brazo de él y haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo.

Puede que pareciera sereno, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, estaba a punto de perder el control si no hacía algo pronto. Y no quería que le destrozara sus delicados lirios del valle en un arrebato de furia.

– Tal vez deberías dejar de hacer planes para el futuro. Tu hijo se acostó con una hija de muggles y la dejó embarazada, tu nieto será un mestizo. Esa es la realidad que se te ha dado y sólo tú puedes decidir si amargarte o superarlo y seguir con tu vida – en contraste con sus duras palabras, le acarició algunos mechones con delicadeza, tranquilizándolo –. He perdido durante más de treinta años a mi hermana, no permitiré que pase lo mismo con mi nieto. Es hora de empezar a dejar que cada uno coja las riendas de su vida.

Narcisa dijo lo último con tal deje de melancolía que Lucius creyó entrever un significado oculto en sus palabras, totalmente distinto de la conversación que mantenían.

– ¿Tan horrible ha sido nuestro matrimonio? – tenía un pellizco a nivel del estómago e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se trasmitiera el miedo en su voz, a pesar de ello la voz le salió ronca y entrecortada – ¿Incluso al principio?

– No Lucius, al principio fue maravilloso – suspiró –, siempre lo fue – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro –. Pero si no sabemos hacer frente a todo esto, terminaremos hundiéndonos.

**oOo**

– Suéltalo de una vez.

Ginny rompió el silencio que reinaba desde que habían entrado en la tienda de ropa muggle de premamá, tan sólo perturbado por algún que otro "Mira éste" señalando alguna prenda.

– No sé de qué me hablas.

Hermione esquivó la mirada y cogió un pantalón vaquero.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No insultes mi inteligencia. Puede que los dos trogloditas que tienes por amigos no se hayan dado cuenta, pero a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué ha pasado que estás como ida?

– Me he acostado con Malfoy... – dijo buscando los probadores con la mirada.

– Ya, eso es lo que nos ha llevado a la situación actual – Ginny añadió un top con un escote en corazón enorme al montón de ropa.

– Otra vez.

Hermione localizó los probadores y se encaminó hacia ellos dejando atrás a su amiga, que la miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó, provocando que Hermione se diera la vuelta y la mirara con reproche, fue corriendo hacia su amiga y se metió con ella en el pequeño cubículo – ¿Cuándo a sido eso?

– Esta mañana – susurró –. Habla más bajo, lo último que necesito es ser portada de los periódicos _otra vez_. Sé que Skeeter está al acecho, aunque no sé exactamente cómo.

– Así que por eso has llegado tan agitada al ministerio – Ginny asentía con la cabeza, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

– ¿Agitada?

– Harry me dijo que habías llegado con pintas de haberte peleado con el cepillo, con la túnica desabrochada y con un humor de perros – comentó –. Y no me cambies de tema, cómo es eso que te has acostado con Malfoy, quiero detalles.

– No te voy a hablar de las posturas y toqueteos.

– ¡Oh, por favor, no seas desagradable!

Hermione empezó a probarse la ropa.

– Me despierto esta mañana y lo veo de pie junto a mi cama con _sólo_ – remarcó la palabra mientras se quitaba la ropa – el pantalón del pijama. Si algo hay que reconocerle a Malfoy es que está de buen ver – Ginny asintió, dándole la razón –. Así que intenté hacerme la dormida, pero él no se podía dar por vencido, no... – se puso otro conjunto – ni corto ni perezoso, me quita las sábanas y se pone a acariciarme las piernas con sus increíbles dedos y yo últimamente estoy todo el tiempo con unas ganas de... bueno, ya sabes, las hormonas y todo eso.

Ginny estaba pasándole otra camisa que cayó al suelo cuando se atragantó y empezó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando.

– Hablas como si fuera normal que Malfoy entrara a tu habitación.

– No puedo hablar de esto dentro de un probador, mientras estoy poniéndome y quitándome ropa – protestó.

– Tienes razón, en cuanto terminemos con esto me vas a invitar a un café.

Y así fue, media hora más tarde descansaban sentadas en la mesa de un Starbucks, disfrutando de dos deliciosos frapuccinos, uno de ellos descafeinado, y con un montón de bolsas apiladas en las dos sillas restantes.

– No me puedo creer que te haya hecho caso, llevo ropa que no me va a dar tiempo a estrenar.

– ¡Ah, ah! – negó Ginny – Ibas a hablarme de los "_increíbles dedos_" de Malfoy.

– No te vas a quedar tranquila hasta que no me saques los colores – protestó –. Malfoy empezó a acariciarme, yo estaba receptiva y él se dio cuenta, así que cuando menos me los esperaba, estaba encima susurrándome en la oreja... Después de eso era una tontería seguir haciéndome la dormida.

– Por cómo hablas parece que es bueno – Hermione asintió con el vaso en los labios.

– Bueno no, mejor – la corrigió –, creía que lo de Francia había sido bueno, pero estábamos muy borrachos y torpes. Sin alcohol de por medio, Malfoy es un animal. Es apasionado, es totalmente primario, es dejar de existir, transportarte a un lugar donde sólo existís él, tú y lo que estáis haciendo en ese momento.

– Menos mal que no ibas a entrar en detalles – Ginny estaba tan roja como su pelo, y no precisamente por la vergüenza –. ¿Y?

– ¿Y, qué?

– Bueno, ya no sois un par de borrachos que se encuentran en un bar y echan un polvo. Esta vez erais plenamente conscientes de vuestros actos, actos que has relatado muy coloridamente. Habréis hablado de ello, ¿no? ¿No redefine eso la relación que tenéis?

– ¡¿QUÉ?! Nooooo... – se horrorizó empezando a negar con la cabeza y las manos a la vez – no, no, no, no, no. No.

– Por cierto, ¿qué clase de relación tenéis?

– No tenemos ninguna. Sabes que Malfoy y yo no hemos tenido una relación precisamente cordial.

– Es por eso mismo que me extrañó veros tan "cariñosos" en Marsella, creí que estabais enterrando el hacha de guerra.

– El hacha de guerra la enterramos hace mucho – la contradijo, Ginny levantó las cejas sorprendida y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguiera –. Fue en séptimo, cuando volvimos a Hogwarts después de los juicios y que testificara a su favor, Malfoy había dejado de insultarme e incluso me saludaba con la cabeza cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos. Un día que volvía sola de la biblioteca salió de la nada, me agarró del brazo y nos encerró en una clase vacía, al principio me asusté, pero él me soltó y me miró, no hizo ningún movimiento en un buen rato. Me dio las gracias por testificar a su favor y me pidió perdón. Yo lo perdoné.

– Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

– No se lo he contado nunca a nadie. Fue una conversación rara y muy incómoda para ambos. Creo que Malfoy no ha conseguido perdonarse, necesita algo que lo saque del pozo en el que se ha metido – reflexionó –. Esa es una de las razones por las que accedí a que viviéramos juntos.

– Eres demasiado caritativa, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

– No es sólo caridad, también es desde un punto de vista egoísta, por mucho que intentemos negarlo, de alguna forma retorcida, vamos a estar unidos para siempre. Es el padre de mi hijo, prefiero que sea un empresario de éxito que un vagabundo con insuficiencia hepática terminal.

– Visto desde ese punto de vista...

– Además, la convivencia no es tan horrible como yo esperaba. Parece que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo sin palabras. Por ejemplo, el otro día, después de la famosa conversación con mi padre, estuvimos hablando un rato, terminamos pidiendo una pizza tamaño familiar y viendo una película. ¿Te imaginas? Malfoy y yo viendo una película muggle juntos – paró para darle un sorbo al frapuccino y sonrió –. Al día siguiente estuvo toda la tarde preguntándome sobre la tecnología muggle, casi me hace desmontar el televisor y el reproductor de DVD. Tiene una faceta de hombre curioso que no me había ni imaginado.

Ginny la contemplaba sin hablar, dejándola desahogarse, era una de las cosas por las que se habían hecho tan amigas, Hermione podía hablarle de cualquier cosa sin ser constantemente interrumpida con algún comentario estúpido o salido de tono, sin miedo a que la juzgara antes de explicarse. No es que no valorase a sus amigos, pero Harry y Ron eran demasiado impulsivos.

– No es que esté diciendo que sea una maravilla, tiene mil manías, es extremadamente snob y siempre tiene alguna puya en la lengua que deja ir cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero tampoco es insoportable.

Ginny inspiró profundamente.

– Y además es bueno en la cama, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

– Lo de esta mañana no puede volver a repetirse – la cortó rápidamente Hermione.

– ¿Por qué? Si es tan bueno como dices y te lo pasas tan bien, por qué no aprovechar lo que tenéis mientras tanto.

– No es tan fácil Ginny, la relación que vamos forjando Malfoy y yo es delicada, cualquier tontería podría hacer que nos tiremos los trastos a la cabeza. Además, yo no sé separar el sexo del amor durante mucho tiempo. Primero fue Vicktor, vino a verme el verano de sexto, antes de que fuera a tu casa para la boda de Bill, él se iba a quedar un tiempo con la selección búlgara de Quidditch y yo sabía que no tenía ningún futuro, iba a irme con Harry a buscar las Reliquias, sin embargo salimos un par de veces yo le conté mis problemas, él me contó los suyos, y al final nos acostamos, sólo fue una vez, pero no sé si fue por ser mi _primera vez_, o por qué, pero estuve pillada por él durante un tiempo. Después fue tu hermano, estuvimos juntos casi 6 años. Y por último, Kalle, si no hubiese sido porque a pesar de todo aún quería a Ronald, me habría quedado en Finlandia con él. ¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que sería si me enamorase de Malfoy?

– Cariño, no deberías agobiarte por eso – le dio unas palmaditas en la mano –. Y ahora vamos a buscarte lencería premamá.

– ¿Lencería premamá?

– Sip, ropa interior sexy para embarazadas, deberías haber visto los modelitos que se compró Fleur para Bill.

– ¿Para qué iba a querer ropa interior sexy en estos momentos? Te he dicho que no voy a volver a acostarme con Malfoy.

– No todo en la vida son hombres – la regañó –, a veces a una mujer le gusta sentirse sexy porque sí, para eso está la lencería, así que deja de protestar.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger las bolsas.

– Está bien, pero sólo si también compramos de la cómoda.

– Tus deseos son órdenes.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a una sonriente Ginny.

**oOo**

Draco miraba al hombre gordo y sudoroso que tenía delante con la mandíbula apretada intentando contenerse, a pesar de todo le estaba ofreciendo un empleo, por muy denigrante que fuera. La señora Slug no se había puesto en contacto con él aún, así que esta era la mejor oferta de trabajo _real_ que tenía.

La "corta" visita a casa de sus padres había sido casi una epifanía. Al volver al piso de Hermione se había encerrado en su cuarto y se había pasado el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche pensando en su situación; sin trabajo, sin dinero y viviendo de prestado en casa de la última persona a la que habría ido a pedir ayuda. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería algo que pudiera llamar suyo, tenía que empezar por algún lado, aunque ese algo fuera de empleado de ese cretino maloliente que tenía frente a sí, que lo miraba con una chispa burlona en sus azules ojos.

"– _Así que el señorito Malfoy quiere trabajar, ¿eh? – dijo con los brazos cruzados – ¿Es que acaso su papá no tiene un puesto de inútil con sueldo astronómico para su niñito?_

_Draco inspiró profundamente, contando mentalmente hasta que las ganas de matarlo estuvieron bajo control, dejó que siguiera hablando antes de soltarle alguna fresca que terminara con él de patitas en la calle._

– _Tengo un puesto que podría estar a tu medida – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica –, antes lo hacía un elfo doméstico, pero ha encontrado un trabajo mejor y me ha dejado._

– _Si lo hacía un elfo, seguro que yo también lo sé hacer – se mordió la lengua antes de añadir nada más._

– _Está bien, cobrarás cada semana, 20 galeones, el contrato sería temporal, 15 días, si lo haces bien te lo renovaré, si no, irás a la calle, fácil y claro."_

Estuvo tentado de tirarle la oferta a la cara, pero en el Callejón Diagon no había más ofertas, ni en los periódicos. Una alternativa era buscar en el Callejón Knockturn, allí no tenían tantos remilgos con los antiguos mortífagos, pero siendo Draco Malfoy, si empezase a trabajar allí, sería como pintarse una diana en la frente para los periodistas sensacionalistas como Rita Skeeter y volvería a ponerlo en el punto de mira de los aurores. Nada más lejos de su intención.

– ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Ayrton Pat le tendió un pergamino en el que ya constaban todas las cláusulas y los datos de Draco, tan sólo tenía que pasar la varita por encima y sería oficialmente parte de la población activa, titubeó un momento, una última oportunidad para replantearse la decisión, pero tampoco es que pudiera elegir, así que finalmente pasó la varita y el contrato quedó sellado.

– Los fines de semana cierro – comentó entregándole una de las copias del contrato –, así que empiezas el lunes a las 9.

– Genial.

Dio media vuelta y salió a paso rápido, tendría que acostumbrarse al olor si tenía que trabajar allí.

**oOo**

El domingo amaneció un día soleado, pero muy frío, el doble acristalamiento y el aislante de las paredes lo amortiguaban, eso no quitó que lo primero que había hecho Hermione al levantarse fue encender la calefacción.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sacó abruptamente a Hermione del Londres del siglo XII, lanzó un suspiro melancólico, sabía que el código de caballería distaba mucho de todos esos ideales con los que Holliwood y los escritores románticos nos han estado deleitando, pero últimamente le había cogido una curiosa afición a ese tipo de lectura, y tenía que reconocer que esas historias de amor y honor le arrancaban más de un suspiro nostálgico.

– ¡Que sí, que ya voy! – gritó al escuchar el timbre sonar de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un espécimen masculino a tener en cuenta, recargado contra la pared de enfrente, con la túnica negra abierta, la corbaja floja, las piernas cruzadas y las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, el hombre parado frente a su puerta podría quitarle la respiración a más de una mujer. Más aún cuando ese hombre te escaneaba de arriba a abajo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo el susodicho.

– Dime Granger, ¿abres así vestida a todos los desconocidos que llaman a tu puerta o debo sentirme afortunado?

– ¿Nott? – Hermione cayó demasiado tarde en que tan sólo llevaba unos calcetines y una blusa vieja que casi le servía de vestido que Ron se había olvidado después de recoger las cosas que tenía en su casa –. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó incómoda.

– Tengo entendido que Malfoy vive ahora aquí – comentó incorporándose y acercándose a ella.

Tenía que reconocer que el hombre había mejorado muchísimo desde que no lo veía, de ser un chaval extremadamente delgado y larguirucho, se había convertido en un hombre. Era alto, en eso no había cambiado, y de complexión fuerte, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que te podría hacer perder la razón si no tenías cuidado, más aún a la poca distancia a la que estaban. _'¿Es que uno de los requisitos para entrar en Slytherin es terminar convertido en un sex simbol?'_.

– Invades mi burbuja de seguridad – protestó intentando que se alejara de ella.

Por el comentario sólo consiguió una sonrisa torcida.

– Eso se solucionaría si te apartaras y me dejaras entrar.

– Pero qué agradable eres... – ironizó, pero se apartó de todas formas y le señaló el salón –. Siéntate, llamaré a Malfoy.

Theo dio un par de pasos dentro del piso, pero se paró y se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

– Por cierto, creo que hay que darte la enhorabuena, ¿no? – dijo señalando su vientre.

– Sí... – contestó no muy segura de cómo tomarse ese comentario – ¡Malfoy, tienes visita! – agarró el libro que estaba leyendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Theo esperó a que Draco saliera curioseando un poco por el salón.

– ¿Y a qué debo el _placer_ de tu visita? – escuchó la voz irritada de Draco, se dio la vuelta tranquilamente.

– Nunca habría creído que vivirías en un lugar como éste, aunque tengo que reconocer que tiene buenas vistas – añadió señalando hacia el cuarto de Hermione.

– No lo haría si _alguien_ – puso una entonación especial en la palabra – no hubiese desaparecido durante todo un mes.

– Draco, no puedes enfadarte porque haya ido a solucionar un problema a la sucursal de Hong Kong, una sucursal de una empresa que lleva tu nombre, por cierto.

– Llevará mi nombre pero no es mía.

Si Theodore notó el deje de amargura de su voz no lo hizo notar, era consciente que Draco no lo estaba pasando bien y no le había agradado la idea de Narcisa de alejar a su hijo de todos sus amigos, sin embargo ahora parecía mucho más centrado que cuando se fue.

– Seguro que lo has pasado fatal. Es muy curioso que el problema se haya solucionado justo cuando me he venido a vivir aquí – añadió un suspicaz Draco, sentándose en el sillón.

– La vida está llena de coincidencias – suspiró, abriendo los brazos –. ¿No me invitas a sentarme? ¿Los modales se han esfumado junto con tu antigua vida?

A pesar de la petición, Theo no esperó a que lo invitaran a sentarse – se arriesgaba a que la invitación no llegara – si no que cogió una silla y se sentó del revés frente a Draco. Un flash de la conversación del lunes con el padre de Granger lo hizo levantarse y pasearse por el salón.

– ¿Para qué has venido, Theodore?

– Venía a ofrecerte mi apoyo moral, ya que no he podido estar ahí cuando me necesitabas – respondió indolente – y a regalarte esto.

Con una floritura de la varita, Theo hizo aparecer una macetita en la que estaba plantada una especie de gelatina azul eléctrico de la que salían unos pinchos enormes, el color hacía un efecto óptico y parecía que la superficie se movía. La cogió y se la acercó a la cara para verla de cerca, la superficie _realmente _se movía lentamente en suaves ondas, era de un azul oscuro semitransparente y en su interior surgían pequeños rayos que desaparecían al instante siguiente.

– Los romanos la llamaban _Deserto Sanat Omnia_ – comenzó a relatar Theo –, en China es muy utilizada por la medicina tradicional y como ingrediente en pociones curativas. Fue muy común en toda Asia y Egipto, se dice que llegó a Europa con Marco Antonio, al que se la regaló la faraona bruja Cleopatra, pero no llegaron a adaptarse al clima europeo y desaparecieron. De hecho, los únicos ejemplares vivos hoy en día sobreviven tan sólo en el sur del Desierto del Gobi y los elaboradores de pociones la guardan como oro en paño. Ésta es una subespecie rara que acaba de crear Ying Bu-Wei, al parecer es más resistente que la original pero sus experimentos indican que conserva las cualidades sanadoras.

– Es fascinante.

Draco había sentado de nuevo en el sillón y no había apartado la mirada de los pequeños rayos que surgían de la planta en todo el relato de su amigo, Theo había tenido que rebuscar bien para dar con algo tan raro. Sabía que era una forma de pago a sus remordimientos de conciencia por confabularse con su "diabólica" madre para dejarlo en la estacada.

– Florece durante una semana cada tres meses y es la flor la que se utiliza en las pociones – añadió Theo, tendiéndole un libro –. Es un recetario de pociones, algunas puede que las conozcas, pero la gran mayoría son pociones tradicionales chinas poco conocidas en occidente. Pensé que te gustaría.

Asintió dándole la razón. Después de las "Artes Oscuras", la elaboración de pociones había sido de las ramas de la magia que más le había llamado la atención. Después de la guerra las pociones habían ascendido al primer escalafón en su lista de gustos, agradecía sinceramente que a Theo no se le hubiese ocurrido presentarse con un libro de Magia Oscura.

– Además, así te vas acostumbrando a cuidar un ser vivo, que pronto te va a hacer falta – sonrió.

Apretó el tiesto de la maceta hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. _"¿Cómo no? Ya estaba tardando en soltar alguna puya"_. Pero se reprimió de contestarle como realmente le apetecía, era mejor tener a un Theo de tu parte que se sintiera culpable, que un Theo enfadado en contra tuya.

– Gracias por el cactus – sonrió forzadamente –, y por el libro.

Theo se puso de pie y dejó al silla en su sitio.

– Un placer, sólo he venido a darte eso. El viaje en traslador ha sido horrible y tengo ganas de tirarme en mi cama y no salir hasta que se me pase el mareo – Draco se levantó y dejó sus regalos sobre la mesa –. La próxima vez que tenga que ir tan lejos lo hago por el método muggle aunque tarde más – se fueron los dos hacia la puerta –. ¡Adios, Granger! – gritó.

Draco cerró la puerta justo después que Theo se desapareciera con un leve _plop_. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Joder, Granger! Deberías ponerte un cascabel.

Hermione estaba justo tras de sí, por lo que al dar la vuelta se la había encontrado de sopetón. La esquivó y se dirigió al salón.

– Deberías decirles a tus amigos que si quieren aparecerse por aquí, que lo hagan en el punto de aparición, esto es un barrio muggle y cualquiera podría verlos. No quiero tener un escuadrón de inefables modificando la memoria de mis vecinos cada dos por tres.

Lo siguió y se recargó en el marco de la puerta del salón con los brazos cruzados.

– Así que Nott cree que cuidar de un cactus es lo mismo que cuidar de un bebé.

– ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar detrás de las puertas? – preguntó con una ceja alzada – No sabía que eras _tan_ cotilla – se encogió de hombros –. Aunque supongo que después de siete años conviviendo con Brown y Patil, algo se te tenía que pegar.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No seas tan susceptible – Hermione se acercó a él e intentó quitarle la maceta de la mano, Draco la esquivó –. Escuché a Nott decir que era una _Deserto Sanat Omnia_, he leído sobre ella en libros de Historia de la Magia, pero creía que estaba extinta.

– Mmm... Así que tu vena sabelotodo pudo más que tu educación – Draco volvió a esquivar la mano de Hermione, poniendo la planta a buen resguardo aprovechando la altura que tenía a su favor.

– ¡Déjame verla! – pegó un pequeño saltito – No voy a hacerle nada.

– Ya la estás viendo – se mordió un labio intentando evitar la risa que le provocó verla saltando para alcanzar su mano.

– De cerca, idiota.

– No, es mía – se encaminó a su cuarto pero no abrió la puerta aún –, y no le dejo mis cosas a personas que me insultan.

– ¡Malfoy! – protestó Hermione con un puchero que le pareció adorable, a punto estuvo de tenderle la maceta para que la viera bien – ¿Y si te enseño a cuidar de ella?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Fue entonces, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie más lo veía, que dejó salir la sonrisa que llevaba reprimiendo un rato.

Eventualmente volvería a sacar el cactus para que ella lo observara con detenimiento.

…

Terminó de escribir la carta a Pansy y la dejó sobre la mesa para que se secara la tinta, Plumas había vuelto a Malfoy Manor después de que Granger le informara que si los vecinos veían un águila real volando por los alrededores podrían llamar a la protectora de animales y tendría problemas por tener como animal doméstico un ave que estaba protegida por las autoridades muggles. Tendría que pedirle la lechuza a Granger, para avisar a los Zabini que no iba a ir, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca había visto una lechuza en ese piso.

Levantó la cabeza, Granger estaba liada entre sartenes, salteando verduras y dorando el pollo para hacer unos tacos. Junto a ella, un libro de recetas que ojeaba de vez en cuando. El tema de la comida fue el primer punto en el que se habían puesto de acuerdo – el mes que vivió solo le sirvió para darse cuenta que, una vez superados los primeros obstáculos, tenía un talento natural para la cocina – y esa semana le había tocado cocinar a ella.

– Por casualidad no tendrás una lechuza, ¿verdad?

– Malfoy, vivo... _vivimos_ – se corrigió removiendo la sartén con el pollo – en un barrio muggle, intento llamar la atención de la gente lo menos posible.

– ¿Y me puedes explicar cómo le digo a Pansy que no voy a ir esta tarde a su casa?

– Ve y díselo – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? Las palabras clave son _no voy _a ir a casa de Pansy.

– Pues no vayas.

– Pero ellos me están esperando, sería una descortesía.

– Pues ve.

– _No quiero ir_ – repitió, remarcando cada palabra.

– Malfoy, no sé si te das cuenta, pero estamos entrando en un bucle sin fin – dijo Hermione desesperada –, tú te estás poniendo histérico y yo me estoy cabreando. La solución es fácil, o vas o no vas, ¿cuál es el puñetero problema?

– ¿Que cuál es el problema? Te compras una casa en un barrio muggle, no tienes chimenea, no tienes lechuza... – con los dedos fue enumerando cada frase – No es por criticarte, pero pareces una muggle más. Cualquiera diría que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación – ironizó.

– ¿No es por criticarme? – se volvió bruscamente, paleta en mano – Me estás criticando – se contestó con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Draco.

– Tan sólo digo que eres una bruja y tú pareces haberlo olvidado.

– Y lo que tú pareces haber olvidado es que soy hija de muggles – espetó airada –, conozco los dos mundos y puedo coexistir con ambos y te digo, sin temor a equivocarme, que en cuestión de ocio y divertimento y en comunicaciones – se fue acercando a Draco lentamente –, los magos deberíamos copiar a los muggles, porque nos llevan muchísima ventaja. Antes de criticar – concluyó dándole un golpecito en el pecho con la paleta y manchándole la camisa – deberías informarte más.

– Permíteme que lo dude.

– Cuidado, te recuerdo que aún no he terminado de hacer de comer, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la ultima vez que me cabreaste antes de comer? – lo amenazó.

"_Para no recordarlo"_, había sido el día anterior y terminó comiéndose un trozo de carbón mientras ella disfrutaba de un suculento plato de atún a la pimienta. Y todo por decir que el proyecto de ley de Protección de la Igualdad para Criaturas Mágicas era potencialemente peligrosa y que no debería seguir adelante sin profundas modificaciones.

Hermione se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo estrelló contra su estómago – él lo cogió por instinto –, volviendo a centrar su atención en la vitrocerámica.

Draco miró el objeto rectangular que tenía en la mano y le dio varias vueltas, una cara era de plástico blanco y la otra de cristal negro con un botón circular con un cuadrado blanco dentro, en mitad de uno de los lados pequeños. Lo pulsó y el cristal, que antes le había parecido negro se iluminó y apareció un fondo en distintos tonos de gris con una manzana negra a la que le habían dado un bocado, en la parte superior apareció la hora y en la inferior un cuadradito con una flecha hacia el lado sobre una barra en la que rezaba: _'slide to unlock'_. Miró el cristal con sospecha, reticente a obedecer a un simple rectángulo que cabía en su mano.

– ¿Qué pretendes dándome esto? – preguntó volviendo a mirar a Hermione.

– Es un móvil y no te lo estoy dando, te lo dejo para que compruebes por ti mismo hasta qué punto pueden llegar los muggles sin necesidad de magia – contestó cortante, uniendo el pollo a las verduras y empezando a calentar las tortillas mejicanas –. A ver si así me dejas en paz de una vez.

Draco volvió a prestar atención al "móvil", el cristal se había vuelto negro de nuevo. Volvió a presionar el botón y con temor acercó el dedo índice al cuadrado de la flecha hasta tocar la pantalla y lo deslizó tal y como indicaba. La imagen de fondo desapareció para dejar a la vista un montón de dibujitos con nombre debajo.

– ¿Y qué se supone que hace esto? – prácticamente exigió saber, aún mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

No terminaba de fiarse de ese chisme, pero eso no impidió que volviera a deslizar el dedo por el cristal. La pantalla se deslizó junto a su dedo y arrastró de otra que tenía dibujos diferentes.

– La pregunta correcta es ¿qué no hace? – lo corrigió terminando de rellenar las tortillas y poniéndolas en un plato –. Por lo que me contó tu madre, tenía entendido que estabas familiarizado con el mundo muggle.

– Cursé Estudios Muggles sólo en séptimo, pero se limitaron a hablar de la historia occidental según el punto de vista muggle. El contacto más intimo con este mundo fue después, y en realidad sólo estaba apuntado a la "Muggle's night route" – comentó sin dejar de toquetear la pantalla –, estaba harto de los bares de magos y me propuse expandir mis fronteras. Con lo único que me familiaricé fue con la moda y el dinero muggle, es curioso que la _moneda_ más valiosa sea un papel rectangular.

– Eso es lo único que te llamó la atención – afirmó incrédula –, los billetes.

– No, la ropa también es muy llamativa – comentó sin mirarla, cogiendo confianza con el _cristal mágico de los muggles_ –, y muy cómoda para echar un polvo rápido en los baños – añadió, provocando un ataque de tos en Hermione.

Le llamó especial atención un dibujo que parecía un mapa en miniatura con un monigote y una especie de flecha, lo tocó y la pantalla parpadeó y se escuchó una sugerente voz de mujer.

– _Indique su destino_.

Soltó el cacharro abruptamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que Hermione soltara una carcajada. Ella se sentó a la mesa y volvió a bloquear el móvil, guardándolo de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero uno de sus nuevos pantalones.

– ¿Qué interés tiene tu _"móvil"_ en saber dónde voy? – cogió un taco – ¿Me quieres espiar?

Hermione por poco se atraganta de la risa.

– Creía que después de la conversación del otro día sobre naves espaciales y todo eso, un simple móvil te parecería una tontería.

– Una cosa es que los muggles hagan películas con gente disfrazada de ¿robots? – ella asintió con la cabeza – y construyan aparatos que los trasporten hasta la luna, y otra que hayan inventado un cristal que responde al movimiento de mis dedos y habla conmigo.

Hermione volvió a sacar el móvil y se dispuso a explicarle cómo funcionaba de una forma visual. La voz sensual volvió a sonar pidiendo un destino.

– Has iniciado una aplicación que sirve para guiarte a los sitios, ya sea a pie, en transporte público o en un coche particular. Ha pedido un destino, ¿no? – Malfoy asintió – Pues le dices la dirección de donde quieres ir, por ejemplo: British Museum.

Se pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando sobre móviles, internet y un sin fin de cosas más. El sol se había puesto hacía largo rato cuando Hermione se levantó de la silla bostezando y argumentando que estaba cansada.

Draco recogió los platos y los lavó con un movimiento de varita.

– Buenas noches – se despidió Hermione en medio de otro bostezo y saliendo de la cocina.

– Que tengas dulces sueños – murmuró para sí, mirando el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Esa había sido una tarde extraña, si hace unos años alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría escuchando atentamente a Hermione Granger hablando sobre el mundo muggle le habría lanzado un _Crucio _si pensar. Sin embargo así había sido, había aprendido mucho sobre _tecnología _muggle y su mente se había abierto a un mundo demasiado grande para comprenderlo en un sólo día.

Entró en su cuarto, él también estaba cansado y al día siguiente comenzaría su trabajo en el infierno más apestoso del Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que la espera merezca la pena y os haya gustado. Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir un poco más rápido, pero tampoco lo puedo asegurar, esta historia, que en mi mente está terminada, va cambiando a placer conforme la plasmo en el Word, de hecho dije que iba a tener 10 capítulos... bueno, no puedo afirmar nada con rotundidad, pero vamos por el 7 (contando el prólogo) y no creo que pueda comprimir todo lo que queda en tres capítulos más :)

Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido la reacción de Lucius? Esta es más normal, eh? ;) Al pobre se le viene la situación encima y no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero Cissy se va a encargar de mantenerlo a raya, o por lo menos lo intentará.

Besos


End file.
